Tender Rebel
by ruuruu-chan
Summary: An army known as the Gates of Hell have washed over Japan in a crimson rage and it's up to the lord of the western lands to vanquish them. He will recruit some help from a miko, but will she fight along side him willingly or go against him? COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

_**Tender Rebel**_

By: Aurora Collins

Disclaimers: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters associated with it. I'm only borrowing the characters to amuse myself and hopefully others. ^_^

_**Ch.1 The Miko General**_

The dreary sky threatened rain and the thunder could be heard reverberating through the heavens. The first drop hit the window of a large pristine castle that belonged to a great Inu demon. He is the lord of the western lands, Sesshomaru, son of the great Inu-Taisho. Inside the study Sesshomaru was reading a scroll and it seemed to preoccupy his mind so vastly that he didn't even smell the new change of weather. Within the scroll was impending news that he received from one of his scouts recently, and it disturbed him greatly. He would have to call a council and have the demon lords gather to make the best course of action available to all who were involved.

What was taking place would affect all of them and the decision would lay within the council and himself. Sesshomaru sent out urgent messages to the four corners of Japan, to all the other great Inu demon lords. Once Sesshomaru was done writing the missives he called upon his most loyal vassal.

"Jaken..." Sesshomaru said in a monotone voice.

Within a moment Jaken, the toad, appeared in front of his lord.

"Yes my lord?" Jaken answered obediently.

"Jaken send the missive out to the other lords, and quickly."

"Yes my lord... right away my lord."

Jaken took the scrolls and immediately went out to accomplish his task. Over the years Jaken learned to not question his lords motives. He was quick to please his lord and do his bidding with out complaint, even if it was to watch Rin, the human child. Once Jaken left, Sesshomaru rose from his chair and away from his desk. He gazed from out his window and at that moment, realized the weather made an abrupt change. He wondered why he didn't notice the pitter patter of the rain hitting his window, or the smell that accompanied it. The rain was now pouring from the sky in great sheets and it hit his window mercilessly. His thoughts came back to the initial problem and he snarled in reaction.

His land, home, and people were in danger and he had a need to protect it all. After Naraku was vanquished he was able to continue his role as lord of the western lands, like his father before him. Unfortunately he neglected his duties while he was away and was spending the last year fixing everything. He still had a lot to do and even more after that. Sesshomaru had already spent hours upon hours behind the very desk where he just sat, signing documents, passing laws, and the expenses started to wear on his purse. Sesshomaru had to right the wrongs he did though, but he did recall leaving someone in charge during the years he was gone. Trying to kill Naraku and his evil and to purge the half demon from his lands.

His advisor seemed incapable of keeping everything in order while he was gone and so the demon was let go from the job, and taken literally out of the castle. The demon was so old that he served his father and he wondered how the advisor lasted as long as he did. Maybe his father felt bad for the demon, but Sesshomaru was not so soft hearted as his dear departed father. He had no qualms about getting rid of someone that just set him back and made more work for him. He couldn't even recall the name of the demon that served him and usually just ignored the old bantering man. The only reason why he could even conjure up the demon was because he was the root of all his current problems with his estate, people, and lands. But he had only himself to blame for putting the advisor in charge when he should of known better.

He would not make the same mistake again. His point was that he had something to fight for and to try and keep his territory from going under again. He didn't want to fail his subjects again, but this new threat seemed to be even bigger than what Naraku ever was, and that disturbed him greatly. Naraku was indeed a strong opponent and he could barely be beaten and now something else that was stronger emerged out of thin air.

Sesshomaru had to find out how this army came to be and why they are here. Maybe if he found out who the leader was he could negotiate a treaty of some sort. Although he knew the outcome would come to war one way or the other. With that distasteful thought planted deeply within his mind he set out of his study. He would await the councils arrival and get immediate answers so that he could take action. Until than Sesshomaru would keep himself occupied with the tasks that still needed to be done. He had a long list to fulfill and it grew larger now with the councils arrival.

The castle had to be cleaned, rooms prepared, and finish the paperwork that plagued him so diligently these past few months. Sesshomaru sighed, something he hardly ever did as he walked down the hall. He looked down the long corridor and there running towards him was his young ward, Rin. She smiled towards him and firmly latched onto his leg with a jump. Sesshomaru stood firm because such a little girl wouldn't be able to budge him.

"Lord Sesshomaru, this Rin missed you" She said with enthusiasm. Sesshomaru just looked down at her and peered into her chocolate brown eyes. She continued "You have been gone for hours and Jaken said that Rin couldn't disturb Lord Sesshomaru." Sesshomaru gently unlatched Rin and said "I'm done for the evening." "So does that mean Lord Sesshomaru will have dinner with Rin?" She asked in a hopeful tone. Sesshomaru gave her a curt nod and in response he got a loud, rambunctious little girl. He didn't mind her being happy, loud, or enthusiastic. He found Rin to be an intriguing girl, and somewhat like the daughter he never had.

Even in his darkest moods he came to find out that he couldn't deny Rin anything, nor be cross with her. But Sesshomaru still couldn't bring himself to play her games and as lord he had to set an example to the people he ruled over. His thoughts soon left his head when he was led down the corridor to the dining room.

After several days of waiting the demon lords appeared, one right after the other. They were greeted and allowed some time to get into their rooms and get settled in to their new arrangements. The council was soon called together, with Sesshomaru in the lead. Although Sesshomaru was considered a young demon, because of his parentage, he was not questioned about his authority. Not to mention the undeniable rumors that spread that he played a large part in the defeat of Naraku. So he had the attention he needed and the respect to follow with the council.

"Today I call this meeting to discuss about this new threat that not only invades my lands but yours as well. It seems that this threat is an army and they are named the Gates of Hell because of their look and demeanor. They are described to be completely black, with glowing red eyes, and where ever it goes, only destruction and chaos is in it's wake" Sesshomaru explained this as he stood at the front of the table.

Rykutso the demon of the North, Biatsu the demon of the South, and Zetsumie the demoness of the East all nodded their heads in understanding of what was said.

"Yes we understand the threat very well Lord Sesshomaru, but now is the discussion of what we will do about it" Biatsu said with irritation.

"I agree. We need to do something..." The demoness Zetsumei replied.

Rykutso stood up and slammed his hand on the table "We need to do more than just something Zetsumei. Have you no brains woman!"

"You, you callous swine. I outta challenge you!" Zetsumei barked out.

"Sorry bitch but I would decline such a challenge from a whelp like you..."

Zetsumie snarled and it looked like she was about to jump over the table to get to Rykutso.

Sesshomaru stared at all them icily and cleared his throat impatiently to gain their attention. "If you are done lords I would like to move on. I do in fact have a plan and I feel there is no need to cut throats over a decision".

"Well, out with it pup" Biatsu said.

Sesshomaru growled at him and said "You dare call this Sesshomaru a pup?" His eyes slanted and his claws were already radiating a green hue color. "No one dares to talk to this Sesshomaru like he were some peasant. I'm the main leader of all four tribes and you better remember that Biatsu or next time I will have your head for you insolence." Biatsu gulped down and said "Yes lord. Please continue..."

Sesshomaru straightened himself up and said "I'm gathering my generals and sending them out to the most well known, prestige tribes and gather the most intellectual, strongest warriors. These chosen warriors will be made into trainers to get the weaker demons trained in a fashion so that I can lead them into battle with The Gates of Hell. Once that feat is accomplished we will set forth and vanquish our foes and go on as if this little issue were nothing more than an irritating flea demon."

"I'm also setting up defenses around the castles on the four corners of Japan. I will have refugees camped out here at my castle as well as all yours. In order to keep our territories alive, we need our vassals and serfs to keep them for us. So is our bargain of offering protection for the weaker ones that can't be trained. But if we have to we will even send children in to fight. Do I hear any objections to this plan?" Sesshomaru asked.

They all shook their heads no and agreed to the terms. They would hold one more meeting to decide which tribes would be dispatched and after that the lords would go home to protect their lands. When the time would come they would gather once more with all four armies and destroy the Gates of Hell.

The Generals finally came to a small human village at the just the outskirts of Sesshomaru's land. It wasn't known for being hostile but they kept up their guard because the person they wanted was said to be strong. The Generals though had no reason to worry because they were dispatched by Lord Sesshomaru and they had immunity to whatever previous treaties or agreements were signed. As soon as the Generals thought that a band of warriors came from the trees above and attacked the trespassers. The humans assailed them with swords and staffs and were trying to beat the demon Generals.

"W-wait! STOP!" the general yelled out "We come in peace! We were sent by Lord Sesshomaru!" Once the lords name was spoken they all stopped their useless attacks. "We come here to seek a certain warrior from your village to fight against a threat... can we speak to the one in charge." The humans gave them a look like they couldn't care less but they feared the outcome if they were to attack the messengers of Sesshomaru again. One came up to them and said "Follow us into the village and we will introduce you to our leader." They led the way further, deeper into the woods where the trees intertwined above and the roots mangled with themselves below. If the person wasn't careful they could easily lose their way and never find their way out again.

Soon they came to the village and it was small and quaint. It looked like there wasn't much to it at all and only a handful of inhabitants seemed to be there. The Generals wondered what could of happened to the small village to make it so desolate. When they were led through the village the people stopped and gasped and there weren't many of them to even defend themselves against even the smallest of demons. The lead General wondered what great warrior could Sesshomaru want from the human village they were in now. They came to a hut and the one leading them stopped. "Wait here. I'll go get our leader..." he than vanished and was gone inside the hut.

"My lady we have visitors..." Kujo said as he kneeled before her. Kagome scowled at him and said "Didn't I say to make sure no one found this village. If we ever had an attack we would perish and die, then our village would be as if we never existed. How could you allow something like this to happen Kujo?" Kujo bowed his head and said "My apologies mam, but they said they were sent by Lord Sesshomaru and we had to stop." Kagome's eyes brows slanted and gave a look that could kill. She threw down the scrolls she was looking at and actually growled out like some animal. "What...? That dog dares to have his men come here... after what he did..." "More like what he didn't do my lady" Kujo said. "Don't mock me now Kujo. I'm now in a foul disposition" Kagome said with a dangerous tone attached to her voice.

"What about our visitors?" He asked in a low tone. Kagome stiffened and replied "I'll go see them now." With that she left Kujo and went outside to see who the people were. Once she set her feet outside she saw that the male demons were large and from what she could tell were part of some wolf tribe. These, she mused, were not messengers at all, but warriors. They had the scars of battle and the stink of something fierce. Kagome tried hard not to wrinkle her nose at them while she was in their presence. She had a blank look on her face and the Generals looked at one another to see if they saw what they really saw. The leader apparently was a woman and she was probably the most beautiful human they had ever seen. She had her crystal blue orbs that stood out like crescent waves in her eyes and her raven black hair was like that of an abyss. Her skin was so pale that it could of been mistaken for snow, her figure was exquisite, petite and perfect. The one thing they noticed initially were that her breasts were not overly large but that wouldn't be considered a bad thing.

Kagome tapped her foot and noticed that they were staring at her. It wasn't something new though because that is what happened whenever someone new came into the village. "Did you want something or did you come here to stare at people?" Kagome said without patience. The Generals snapped up straight and the leader said "You're the leader?" "Yes I am and I would like to know what you want so that I can send you on your way" She said as her tapping from her foot increased. The Generals burst out laughing "You! A mere woman! A leader! You're lying human!" Kagome gritted her teeth and said "You better tell me what you want now or I will be forced to boot you from MY village. Don't test me on this and I hope you don't because I would hate to show you what I showed to Naraku." The demons shut themselves up and asked "You fought Naraku?"

"Yes I did."

"And you won?"

"It was hard."

"But did you win?"

"Yes, but the casualties were massive."

"So Lord Sesshomaru sent you. What business is it to me? He is not my lord" She said as she began to get irritated once more. "We don't know why he wants you either but as per your village's agreement with him, he would protect you and in turn you give him your services..." The General stated.

"That treaty must have been made before I became leader of this village, but it makes no difference to me either way. I haven't seen him here protecting us and we've been attacked several times. Most of the people died before Naraku was vanquished... where was he then! I'm sure he's just being lazy at his castle now anyway!"

"But he sent us here to retrieve the most powerful fighters to vanquish an army that is tormenting the land."

"Well I'm not going, and neither are any of my people. We are few, and they need me here."

"But the agreement is..."

"NULL AND VOID! The agreement is just that since he didn't keep his end of the bargain!"

"We can't go back without someone from here milady. Just pick someone to take your place and we will..."

"Not in your life... I would never send anyone with you..."

The General sighed "But we need someone or your village won't have the protection we offer now." "And what pray tell would that be?" She asked, now interested. "The army 'Gates of Hell' will come here sooner than you think and we offer refuge at the castle now. We will have a barrier set up to where all evil will stay out. Please reconsider."

Kagome cursed under her breathe and said "I don't believe you but I will go with you so that I can talk to your lord because your all too pigheaded to listen to what I have to say. Besides I have a bone to pick with that dog. We leave within the hour Generals," With that she left them without another word. She went back into her hut and began to gather her belongings. Kujo came up to her and asked "So what happened Milady?" Kagome didn't look up from her task as she said "You're in charge Kujo. I'm going to see Lord Sesshomaru and see what he wants. If all goes well I will send a missive to have you all come to the castle." "Yes my lady" Kujo said obediently. He knew better than to question her. Kujo knew she was a good kind lady and she had always their best interests at heart. Although sometimes he found her to be a tad bit monotone and bland. Like the only thing she knew how to do was be a leader, but he knew she wanted more out of life. The Gods had another plan for her and now their plans changed once again. He hoped for the better.

Kagome had her things packed and ready to go in the time limit she set herself with. She said her goodbyes to her village and set out with the Generals. Once they left the forest the Generals had to go another way but they pointed her in the right direction to the castle. They still had some more villages to visit before they could return home themselves, so they gave the woman a piece of paper stating her business in the castle, as well as the lead General's signature on the document. She would have safe passage through the gates and report directly with the lord and that was when she decided she would get her answers. She deserved at least that for all the trouble and heart ache she had gone through.

Within a couple days worth of traveling she was ready for a bath, some good food, and rest. She was beyond dirty because there was hardly a suitable water sources to keep herself clean. She knew she looked the wreak and with her almost white skin it made her look even dirtier, like some beggar. The mottled cloak she wore didn't help matters either, which covered her body. She was far too embarrassed now to show anything but her face. Kagome hoped she would be able to get cleaned up first but she highly doubted it. No, she would just go in there and talk to the lord about what issues she had with him. Kagome decided to continue forward because the sooner she got inside the castle to get her business sorted out the sooner she could go home, and she wanted to be home again soon... she already missed it.

Once she got close to the gates she was stopped by the guards that were standing on the towers and walls above. "Halt! Who goes there!" one of the guards asked. "I am Kagome, leader of Kaeda's village! I came here as per request from Lord Sesshomaru himself!" She replied loud enough so that the guard could hear her. "We will send a guard down to retrieve your missive now."

Kagome stood there and waited as the gates opened and a pitiful excuse for a guard came down. He took her missive and read it over. He nodded his head to the tower guards and he handed the paper back to her. "Go ahead. We will notify Lord Sesshomaru that you have arrived." Kagome nodded to him and continued on. She noticed that the guard didn't stare at her but she figured it was her dissarray that deterred them away and she knew she stank to high heaven. Kagome was actually starting to get embarrassed by her state, but she would be damned if she would ask of anything. She didn't want to owe the lord anything that would bind her to his services. She was smarter than that.

Once she got inside the castle she saw servants left and right cleaning and other tasks that would keep the castle in working order. Her ears twitched at all the noise and she happened to hear a conversation down the hallway. It was two female demon servants and they were chatting away like some birds in a cage. "Oh my look at that..." "Look at what?" the one asked as she turned her head towards Kagome. Her face flushed as the servant turned away quickly. "So handsome, although a little dirty, but not bad for a human" the servant said. The other servant smiled broadly and said "Well Remi I think we may have some fun with this new guest here. But maybe we should order a bath for h...i..."

Before Kagome could listen to anymore she noticed that they stopped and went on their way with the faces as pale as anything she saw on a living person. She turned her attention forward and was greeted by a short little green toad. The green toad was looking down the hall at the two ogling servants that just now scampered away. He than turned his attention on the new guest "My name is Jaken and I was informed that you just arrived. I will bring you to Lord Sesshomaru's study so that you may talk in private with him." Kagome realized that Jaken didn't even recognize her, but then again she didn't want to hear the green creep squawk about like some demented bird. Kagome nodded once more at the toad and followed him down the endless halls and whenever she passed a girl servant she heard a giggle or a shocked gasp. She had to wonder what everyone's problem was. Was she so dirty that everyone had to make fun of her or gasp from her stench.

Within minutes they were down the last hall and went inside a rather large room. It was filled with shelves of books and scrolls and there were huge fur rugs that covered the floor. A fire place towards the end of the room with pillows and short chairs surrounding it. On the other end of the room were large windows and a desk facing the middle of the room. When she saw the occupant of the chair behind it she let out a gasp of her own. Sesshomaru was even more handsome than she recalled all those months ago. His long silver white hair around his face and his markings were that rich magenta color. His eyes, she thought were a bit duller than hers though. That was something she could mark against him. So maybe the Lord wasn't so perfect after all. She stepped forward towards the desk and Sesshomaru glanced at her and his face showed nothing that he was thinking. He raked her body up and down and she could tell he was smelling her by the way his nostrils flared.

He was quick to recover and she knew he was appalled by her and maybe wouldn't wish to speak to her right now. Other than that he said and did nothing. She quickly dug in her pocket and handed him the paper that the General gave to her. He took it and read it over and said "Ah, now I see, you're part of one of those human villages. I heard many good things about it, but..." "But what? I'm here as per your request. I'm the leader of my village and I thought it fitting that I should be the one to deal with the situation" Kagome said as she spread her legs and put her hands on her hips like some boy. Obviously Sesshomaru didn't recognize her either and she wondered what could of kept them from knowing it was her. Sesshomaru for a moment had a shocked look on his face. The human before him had a very small, feminine voice and it didn't match his body or dirty face at all. "My apologies sir, now down to business" Sesshomaru said as he wanted to deal with this thing quickly. He had other, more pressing things to attend to than to pamper some little boy who thought he had an ounce of class.

Kagome could feel the hair on the back of her neck prick up. She scowled at him and said "Sir! SIR! Do I look like a boy to you!" Kagome than opened her cloak and her breasts bobbed forward of their own accord. "Do these look like they belong on a man?" She asked now pointing at herself. "My body screams woman! Is your nose broken?" Sesshomaru stood up from his desk and said "Well maybe if you didn't wreak and cover your body then I would be able to distinguish what gender you are. Wait a minute... you're..." "You finally get it! Yes I'm Kagome if you ever cared to look! As for me being dirty... well for goodness sake I've been traveling for days and with no real water source... what do you expect me to do!" Kagome said, getting more frustrated by the minute. Now she knew why those servant girls giggled and gasped at her. They all thought she was a man.

She groaned to herself now knowing that small fact and it got her irritation to double. "Listen Sesshomaru..." "That's Lord Sesshomaru to you wench" Sesshomaru retorted back before Kagome could finish. Kagome clenched her fist and said "You're not my lord and the name is Kagome. That is why I came here, to discuss this lord business with you, but you... you... keep taunting me and making me hate you even more. I should just challenge you and be done with it. " This perked Sesshomaru's interest "Now why wouldn't you accept me as your lord and keeper?" "Why do you think Sesshomaru? You let Inuyasha die during the final battle with Naraku! Not only that but since Kaeda passed away I've been the one protecting my village, not you!"

"I did no such thing. He's the one that pushed me out of the way before I could deliver the final blow. He's the one that wanted to be the hero in that whole endeavor and this happened over a year ago" Sesshomaru said in his defense. Kagome stamped her foot down "Even if that were true, it still doesn't explain about the village."

"I see... it looks like my Advisor was lax in that area too."

"What do you mean?"

"I was away from my estates for a while and left one of my vassals in charge."

"What could of been so important than you had to leave."

"To defeat Naraku of course."

"That was before Naraku. I'm talking about now and I just think you're lying to cover your own tracks" She bit out. Sesshomaru shot by her side and glared down at her "You dare accuse this Sesshomaru of lying." "If the shoe fits" She said casually. "I assure you my lady that I never lie. After we defeated Naraku I had to come back and fix my lands from what my Advisor did" Sesshomaru stated as his glare deepened. Kagome cringed back a bit as she saw that his stare was more intense. "Alright I believe you..." She said quickly. She didn't like him so close to her and with his cold stare piercing through her eyes. He was an intense demon and one that had an anger issue obviously, because in the past he did try to kill her a couple of times. He pretended to be indifferent and monotone to all emotions but his anger was something fierce and it could be triggered so easily. How she made this deduction, she couldn't say. "So what is it to be wench?" Sesshomaru said as he walked away from her. "It's Kagome and I feel that you were still in the wrong in both areas... an apology or and admittance would do greatly to improve the current situation."

"An apology? I don't think so. I will however make a new contract with you..." He couldn't finish because Kagome punched at the desk so hard that it left a hole. Her fist glowed pink as she took her fist out of the wood, her Miko powers flaring. "You will apologize because it was your fault for not being there. You can't blame others for what should of been your responsibility. You're suppose to be Lord over these lands and people, and that also means admitting you're wrong when you know you are. I know you're trying to fix everything now and trying to get things settled with this new threat, but I don't think my village will be a part of it, if their lord can't even do something so simple as apologize. I'll protect my village" Kagome would of continued but Sesshomaru turned his back on her at this point.

"Are you quite finished?" He asked as he turned around and rose one eyebrow. "Listen milady, I am trying to make this right and you need to understand that I don't apologize for anything and I mean anything. Inuyasha could of attested to it a long time ago. Now with this new contract you will agree to train my armies and reside at this castle until I state otherwise. In return your village will be provided with supplies, guards, warriors, and anything else they need. Soon when the threat becomes more obtrusive than I will allow them to come and stay at my castle until the threat is dealt with." "And if I don't agree?" she asked, feeling like she was being pushed in a corner. "If not then your village will just have to fend for themselves completely and you won't be able to come back here again to ask for help, nor any of the other lords in Japan. You will become outcasts. So I suggest as a leader yourself, you need to decide what is best for your people and not what you want."

Kagome bit her lower lip and sighed "It seems I have no choice but one of these days Sesshomaru I will have you apologize for what you did. You can count on it." "That I highly doubt...and that would be Lord Sesshomaru now" He stated in his usual monotone voice. Kagome huffed out as she signed the contract. The last thing she wanted to do was call him Lord but now that she signed the contract and had his protection she had that obligation now. Kagome thought that she must be going mad though for even agreeing to any of this but she did promise Kaeda on her death bed that she would take care of the remaining people. Kagome also wouldn't let Miroku and Sango down because before they left to start a family they made her promise to take care of herself. She would fill all obligations.

She finished signing it and laid the quill pen down. She stepped away from the desk and said "I would like to send a missive to my people to let them know what is going on, and I would like a copy of the contract made so that they can see what they must do as well." "It will be done in time. It will be a few days to get someone to the castle to copy the contract and notarize it for me" Sesshomaru stated as he sat down once more behind his desk. He was about to start writing when he said "Oh and you wench can have the pleasure of fixing my desk on your time off from training my warriors. It seems you made a fine mess of it in your fit of rage." R-rage...! I'll show you..." she stopped herself and breathed in deeply. "Yes it will be done..." "Lord?" Sesshomaru added because he had yet to hear her say it.

She turned away from him and said just before leaving "The day I call you a lord and admit it willingly will be the day that you apologize to me and my people. I can be just as prideful Sesshomaru... just watch me." Before she could see what she did she quickly left the study and all she heard behind the closed door was wood cracking. She smirked as she mused that he finished breaking the rest of the desk. Maybe she wouldn't have to fix it after all.

Kagome was led to her room by one of the servants of the household and they still had the assumption that she was a man. But she dared not reveal herself because she felt that might embarrass herself even more and people might make the wrong accusations about her upbringing, not to mention her mother would be appalled if she ever saw her daughter now. As one of the regiment leaders she had to have some authority from the start. She got to her room and couldn't believe the large room she was given. The bed was bigger than her own in the hut that she resided at. She could tell that the humongous mattress was full of down and she recalled hearing that down was a very soft cushion, but since her mom couldn't afford something so nice she had to do without. Kagome also saw that the floor was marble and drapes of velvet hung from the tall windows. There was a fire place and even a bath connected to her room. Kagome heard from a traveler once that the castle of the West had so much but she could of never guessed how magnificent it really was.

She heard that the castle had hot running water from an old spring that laid not far from the castle grounds. With the help of magic and technology they were able to devise a way to have fresh water available to the castle daily. She thought that was something special all on it's own. Maybe she was being a bit aggressive but she might as well take what she can get now and think about the laters some other time. Kagome set her belongings down and noticed that the servant girl was still there. Kagome's eye brows arched up and she asked "Can I help you with something?" The girl fumbled with her dress and a blush ran across her face. The servant bowed before Kagome and said "My name is Lucia and I was sent to carry out your every need. Is there anything that I can get for you my lord?" "I just need my bath ran and perhaps some food. I know it's late but I had a long journey" Kagome said as she found a dresser to put her clothes in.

The girl's blush deepened further and she said abruptly "And what about tonight sir...? I was assigned for more than just..." The poor girl couldn't finish because Kagome just busted up laughing. "Hahahaha! Sorry, I don't mean to be rude but I'm far from a man. Don't worry even your great lord made that mistake too, along with everyone else in this damned castle" Kagome said now getting serious. "Our Lord Sesshomaru made that mistake too? But he never makes mistakes" Lucia said. Kagome smirked and said "Well ain't that a dandy illusion you have. Did you share his bed too?" The girl's face reddened and said "N-no... he never shares his bed with anyone." "I see... well it doesn't matter anyway. I'm tired and need my things taken care of, so if you please" Kagome gestured as she began to get her things out of her bag. "Oh yes I will get on it right away!" Lucia said and ran off to do her mistresses bidding. Kagome shook her head wondering why she even asked that horrid question.

Kagome sighed already having more than a long enough day to last her a lifetime. Maybe she should of taken that vacation back home to her time and actually finish her associates degree in college, but than again Kagome has to wonder what the point would be.

The servant finally left and Kagome was alone. The first thing she did was go into the bathroom and there she was equally amazed as the decadence of the room as she was with the rest of the castle.

The whole room was tiled in what looked like pearl and the tub was so big that it could of been mistakened for a pool. There was a mount inside the tub and it held up a platter for bath oils, soaps and other cleaning materials. On one side of the bathroom were mirrors and they covered the whole wall. It made the room look twice it's size and it made the elegance of the room more appealing. There was also a small window that was slightly opened to let all the steam out so it didn't fog up the mirrors to badly. By the steps of the tub were a small pile of towels and a bath robe that were there for her disposal.

After reviewing the room she got in her bath and lingered in it until the hot water almost became cold. She washed herself over and over again until she knew she was clean and that all the dirt was scrubbed from her hair. She even ate her evening meal while she was bathing, which she found was a luxury all in itself. When she towel dried all the water off and she looked in the mirror she smiled gracefully at herself. She looked perfect to say the least and her skin was the same white color she remembered and her hair glittered and shined like onyx like it was suppose to be. Kagome glowed with the radiance she knew she possessed and was happy with herself being clean at last. She got dressed in her pajamas and literally hopped on the bed.

She sunk in the soft mattress and smiled broadly at the luxuries she never had the chance to experience. But when she thought of that she began to think of her village and what they must be suffering. She wanted to send her note to them as soon as she was able to get a copy of that contract. She wanted them to see it and see that she made the right choice and stay by her side. Kagome already missed them and hoped that they would remain safe until the promised soldiers could go and make sure that they were protected this time. She wanted to trust Sesshomaru but she was having a hard time with it. There was also something else that happened to intrude on her mind tonight and that was the conversation she had with the servant girl, Lucia. Why did she even ask about Sesshomaru's bedmates? What made her be so concerned or interested in that particular subject? She dug her head in the pillows and moaned to herself as she shook her head and tried not to blush. She wasn't concerned, or interested... she was just trying to get ammunition so that maybe she could use it against the great Taiyokai.

Yes, that is exactly the reason she decided. If she was going to make Sesshomaru's life a living hell she might as well get what dirt she can about him. After all he deserved everything he got from her, and her words she knew could be the most lethal thing about her. Kagome giggled as she recalled how she got the oh so great lord to break his own desk to where it was beyond repair. She could just imagine his face now and that amused her greatly to the peak of satisfaction. She snuggled in the pillows and sighed with that last thought in mind.

Sesshomaru was in his chambers after he made sure that Rin was taken care of for the night and was going through some last papers before he called it quits. He knew that his work would never be done and for that whole day he found it hard to concentrate. After that meeting with that Miko he has been for the most part disgruntled and inside furious. But his face never showed what he was really feeling and he wondered why he was steaming all day. Maybe for the fact that his desk was in ruins and that woman was the cause of it. Sesshomaru couldn't fathom why he allowed her to keep talking to him the way she did. He didn't feel guilty or the need for the tongue lashing, as the one he got that day. He also had to contemplate for that moment on why he wasn't in a fury during the first few minutes she spoke. Sesshomaru knew he should of struck her down, but maybe there was something blocking the canine in him. He wondered if summoning her was the best choice, but now that he had a contract with her it could not be reversed. Not like she was anything to look at and he would have to make sure that the scamp was at least clean before she decided to take on her duties.

That Miko looked more like a dung heap and he wondered how he could control his overly sensitive nose from her horrendous stench. He even conceived the notion that she was a man, but her breasts told a different story. The woman was so vulgar and not at all like the leader type as he was himself. Sesshomaru grunted to himself as he stripped from his clothes for the day. He found nothing he could say would be a redeeming quality about her and he probably had more work to do now. Sesshomaru mused that he would have to keep and eye on her to make sure that she wouldn't screw up. He would come up with a special assignment for her to where she would be assigned a regiment, but one with young warriors that he felt wouldn't even be ready for battle, even after years of intense training. Sesshomaru would test her to see how she would fair and if she didn't meet with his expectations than he would release her from the contract she loathed so much.

Of course though he did hear from his generals that she did protect the village almost all by herself and he knew that for a human, against a demon, was great indeed. So maybe his assumptions and worries were nothing to be troubled about, but he would come to her room early in the morning to make sure that she at least made a good impression. She would be clean and not assault his sense of smell again. He laid in his bed and turned on his side as his mind was still racing with the days events.

Author's Notes:

I decided to take this story down and revamp per chapter because I realized how bad my spell checking was on it, but then again that's what I get for trying to post my story late at night! ^^;

So I hope this format is easier on the eyes and that the grammar is more up to par with what everyone wants. Please review when you're done reading so that I can make this story better with each passing chapter. Until then, have a good day! ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

_**Tender Rebel**_

By: Aurora Collins

Disclaimers: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters associated with it. I'm only borrowing the characters to amuse myself and hopefully others. ^_^

_**Ch.2 Sesshomaru the Dog**_

The next morning the castle was in a rush as the preparations for the day were under way. The sun was just rising and Kagome was awoken by her servant. Kagome always had a hard time getting up and now she found it even harder now because of the overly soft bed she occupied. It was so comfortable that she didn't want to leave it, but she knew she had to get up and ready before the rest of the castle was roused. Kagome wanted to show her warriors that she was a responsible leader and one that didn't fall behind. Not to mention she wanted to show Sesshomaru a thing or two about messing with Kaeda's village. He would indeed have a rude awakening and she believed that after the war she would follow through with her challenge to him. He would be stunned if she ever decided to point a purified arrow at his ass. She sighed as she flipped the covers away and got out of the bed unwillingly. She then started the task of getting dressed.

Sesshomaru was up before anyone else was awake inside the castle. He never slept much and found a better use for his time then sleep, not like his body would allow him to sleep anyway. After so many years traveling and having to be on the move his brain was trained to only sleep a few hours a day. He found this to be most convenient for the fact that he could get more done within a day and he liked it. He could also make sure that his serfs and vassals did what they were suppose to do because he found a few laxing. Sesshomaru wouldn't deal with that kind of behavior and therefore banished them from his castle. He figured that if they weren't working as hard as he was than they didn't need to be there. Sesshomaru was going down one of the halls and that is when he saw the first servant of the day.

A lowly girl with dull maroon hair and green eyes was undoubtedly a lower form of a dog demon, like two breeds mixed. Sometimes the outcome was appealing but other times the offspring were not at all attractive, like the servant he just saw exiting a room and going the opposite direction of where Sesshomaru was at. He concluded that room she left now belonged to Kagome. He recalled which room he assigned her and decided to make sure that she was up and getting ready. He would make sure that she did everything a vassal was suppose to do and he would make sure that her life at the castle was up to his expectations, which in truth would be a miserable existence. She deserved it with the way she acted yesterday and he would make sure that she regretted ever being rude to him. She would call him lord by the end of the day, that was a promise. Without even knocking he walked in the room and there before him was a sight that he couldn't believe he saw.

There before the newly made fire was a woman. The light that radiated off the fire ruminated onto the skin of the woman making it seem like she had a heavenly glow surrounding her. Tall, elegant, skin as white as the snow on the mountaintops. Her hair that curved around her backside looked like silk and her half naked torso was smooth, slick with temptation to any man who dared to look. Her breasts were hidden for the fact that she turned towards the fire, but when he looked up and saw that slow motion of her face turning at him all he saw was an angry Miko. "Ahhh! Sesshomaru get out of my room you pervert!" Kagome yelled out as she covered her breasts with one arm and the other grabbed at the nearest usable weapon, which happened to be her hand mirror. Sesshomaru stepped back once outside the room, shut the door and was about to turn around when a mirror went through the door and came within a mere half inch from his nose. Once it passed he looked to see that it was now stuck into the wall and it was no surprise to him that the mirror was cracked and glowing pink from her powers. "Hmm, seven years bad luck" He said in a low tone.

He wanted to smile at the irony of bad luck but he held himself back the temptation. Instead he knocked on her door this time, even though it has a large gaping hole through it. That would be another project the Miko would have to fix. There was something else that caught his interest and it was the way that the human looked. Just yesterday she was so filthy that everyone suspected her a boy, but he knew with her backside alone that she was a woman. Not to mention her breasts had an ample effect to show her true gender. Once he knocked he heard some clothes rustle and a curt "Come in..." For that one particular moment she sounded colder than what he usually did and that unruffled him somewhat and that in turn made him upset.

Sesshomaru opened the door and saw her dressed in one of her kimonos that was short to say the least and some armor plating that just made her more provocative. The plate in the front upthrust her breasts to where it looked like they would spill over and her legs were so shapely that he had to keep himself from staring at her. He got even more upset for the fact that she was an attractive human because he never found humans very likeable, much less good looking. When Sesshomaru examined her clothes he realized that the style of her kimono was based from the Wolf Tribe from the norther mountains. Probably something that Kouga gave to Kagome before he became mates with Ayame, but it was still inappropriate. Not to mention every male demon within miles would be howling for her attention.

Kagome snapped the last armor piece on her shin and than stood up to her full height, which was more than a foot shorter than Sesshomaru. She crossed her arms over her chest and gave him a look that could kill. "Now there's another thing you can apologize for... you should knock before you enter a ladies room. I may be your vassal but I still deserve some privacy" Kagome said as she tapped her foot and jutted her chin up the way she usually did when she was mad. Sesshomaru merely looked at her with his cold eyes and said "Like I said yesterday, I don't apologize, and you can now fix the door you just ruined and the wall." "Why the wall?" She asked frustrated. "Because your mirror is sticking from it. Keep ruining my things and you can start getting a bill and you'll have to work it off till I deem your debt repaid. Which reminds me about that desk you broke" Sesshomaru added that last part, knowing that would make her mad again. He didn't know why he liked to see her piqued in anger but it was unique to see her emotions flash over her face.

"You broke it apart, so now I have no obligation to fix it" She huffed out. "Yes you do. You made my temper flare, which in turn caused the desk to be broken even more, so don't argue with me on this or I will have you punished like the lowest slave I have" Sesshomaru bit out. Kagome just gave him her famous look and stood up even straighter to show that she was still being defiant, but she was smart enough not to argue on that particular matter. "There is still the matter of my privacy you pervert. How could you just walk in here and... and...OH!" She couldn't finish because her face got so red from the embarrassment that washed over her. Sesshomaru actually smirked at that and it was rare he ever did. He made it vanish just as quickly as it came. "I do as I please, when I please and I can go and do whatever I like. As for me seeing anything... there was nothing to see. You're my vassal, nothing more." Sesshomaru was quick to say but what he was thinking was far the opposite.

Kagome looked to see him just as cold as ever. She guessed the rumors she heard about him from Inuyasha were true. He was a tyrant, he was arrogant, cruel, and his heart was as cold as a block of ice. There was no mistaking it either because if a woman like her or any woman for that matter couldn't get his interest piqued then maybe he was more cold than she first thought. He must loathe everything or not care as much as he claims. A demon, any demon had needs and wants, and there are primal instincts to go after them. To breed was as natural as breathing but she wondered if Sesshomaru... she blushed even more if it were possible. How could she be thinking these things in front of him anyway. Kagome knew that it had to be his allure and the plain fact that he was such a handsome male. Well it wasn't enough for Kagome to actually like him. Not one bit and she started to dislike herself for even thinking such thoughts about him. She even asked the servant yesterday about his bedmates.

She almost groaned to herself in remembrance of that and she wondered if the rumor mill would start up soon, and if it ever reached his ears... she didn't even want to think about it. Her heart was beating faster the more she thought about it. Sesshomaru was studying her at this time and saw her facial features changed from embarrassed to mad, to a small grin, and then another blush formed where the last one was, and to top it off he could hear her heart thumping like a humming bird. He wondered what she was thinking for her emotions to switch like that. No one he ever knew had so many emotions as the one before him and she just didn't think she showed them. He cleared his throat to get her attention and when he did her heart skipped a beat and than continued to beat faster until Sesshomaru thought he would get a headache listening to it.

"Now onto the matter at hand... go to the courtyard and your regiment will be there. A bunch of young pups who need a lot of attention and training. You will have an assistant to help you out and I will send Jaken to get status reports every now and again. If you need anything just locate one of the guards or servants and they will see to your needs" Once he finished he turned away and was out the door before Kagome could say anything. She was kind of disappointed and relieved at the same time. Her heart felt like it plummeted to her feet and she let out her breathe that she didn't even know she was holding. She would have to be more in control of her emotions, especially her anger, which recently has been getting her into a lot of trouble. Without Inuyasha around, she had to take care of herself. Kagome also wondered why she would stay in the Feudal Era after the battle. She figured that it was because of all the memories and she created a home in the village throughout the years that she was with Inuyasha.

Kagome wondered if she would ever choose from one world to the other. She sighed as she herself departed the room. She went down the many hallways and saw that everyone in turn was staring at her. She tried to ignore it but it became a little hard for her. They began to realize who she was and she knew it by the stricken looks on their faces. Kagome knew they were embarrassed from their mistake and maybe they were thinking of how they could of in the first place. She just shook her head at this and came to the abrupt conclusion that all of Sesshomaru's followers were idiots, including the dog himself. She went down to the courtyard and as she was descending the stairs she counted how many soldiers were present.

She counted thirteen when there should of been fifteen. Two of her recruits were missing and just than she noticed to scamps running to get into formation. She would deal with them as soon as she got the details out of the way. She finally got to her men and they were all talking and yapping away like she wasn't even there and they probably didn't notice her because they were all so engrossed in what they were doing. Just like pups to not notice something, even her smell should of warned them that someone was there right in front of them. She cleared her throat and yelled out "Attention!" They all glanced at her and stared, something not new, but still she thought, a pain in the ass. "I said attention you pups! I'm your new regiment leader and you'll follow my orders or I will send you to Sesshomaru himself and he will deal with you more harshly than I will!" "But you're nothing more than a human woman. What kind of power would you have and why would Sesshomaru even send for you?" One burst out, trying not to laugh so hard.

Kagome just tapped her foot and responded "Are you done? I'm a Miko and I was one of the few who thwarted Naraku and plunged him to his death. That's how Sesshomaru knows me because I fought with him in battle that day, so if you have a death wish, I suggest you shut your stupid mouths and listen to me." After she said Naraku's name they came to attention. "That's much better. My name is Kagome and I will be training you so that you can be ready for battle. It will be hard and rough, but in the end you will thank me" She stopped for a moment to see their expressions and they ranged from serious, boyish, to some blushes here and there. She could tell that this was going to be turned into more of a hassle then a job.

"You will report to this spot every morning on time. If anyone is late you all will be punished, so in turn your all responsible for one another. For every minute that your late will be an extra hour of training." She heard some groans and moans from the troops and she once again cleared her throat. "I won't hear any of your whimpering. You could all be great Generals one day and need this discipline to get through it. So since those two in the back were late by half a minute you will all start with push ups for the next hour nonstop. Get on it now!" She ordered out and they got moving as soon as she told them too. Well at least they listened to her. She thought that was a plus. The day went on and she trained them with hand to hand combat and other essentials needed for training. She learned all their names and tried to use them as often as possible. She knew how frustrating it could be for someone not to use your name.

After a five mile run she decided it was time for a twenty minute break for her troops to rest. Rest was essential for warriors and she wanted to make sure she didn't run them ragged. Kagome sat down under a tree and inspected her troops as they lounged somewhere nearby. They seemed like good teenage demons who had a lot of heart and determination. She saw to it when they were training today and she liked that in her regiment. The boys were laughing heartily and enjoying themselves while they could. They took off their shirts and patted their sweaty skin off with rags that the servant girls gave them. She even saw some flirting back and forth with one another and she expected that and she wouldn't interfere with that part of their lives. Even if she was their leader, she thought it natural to act like that, especially at their age.

The day went on in the same manner with them training until the sun receded before the hills and it was getting dark. She dismissed her troopers for the day and went to get herself cleaned up for the night. She wasn't tired but she did want some time to herself. Kagome knew that this job wouldn't be too hard, but it would be time consuming.

The rest of the week went on in this manner with her getting up early in the morning, training her troops from dawn till dusk and starting over again the next day. Through out all this time she was able to handle anything and with hardly any spare time she couldn't fix Sesshomaru's desk or her door for that matter. In fact she hadn't seen Sesshomaru at all that week as well and she wondered if he was very busy. She found herself thinking of him once in a while and sometimes with hostility and other times she just wondered what he was doing. She scolded herself every time she thought of him and it left her in a foul temperament. Kagome disliked herself even fathoming any thoughts of him, but since she worked for him, it couldn't be helped at all.

It was the Sunday of the week and known for a day of rest so she allowed her regiment the day off and this would give her time to seek an audience with Sesshomaru about sending a missive to her village now. It has been sufficient enough time for one to be sent with the promised copy of the contract. She was sure her people were worried about her and Kujo as well. She hoped he was doing well handling the pressures of being a leader, even if he was just a temporary one. Kagome walked to Sesshomaru's study and walked in without knocking and thought to give him a taste of his own medicine. But instead of seeing Sesshomaru there she saw one of her pups in there, Regan was his name if she recalled correctly.

He was a wolf demon from one of the tribes up in the mountains, north of the castle. He had that rugged look about him with black hair and he had the oddest colored eyes. His hair was cut short and it stood on end, but it was a nice casual look. His eyes were a shade of a honeyed colored brown with gold speckles surrounding it. They were beautiful and they bored into ones soul. "Regan what are you doing here? Did you need something?" Kagome asked, now getting curious. Regan blushed and said "Actually I got lost. I usually sleep out in the barracks with the rest of the regiment, but I heard there was a library here and I thought this room was it... or am I in the wrong spot?"

"Your in the wrong spot. This is Sesshomaru's study... the library is down the hall and to the left through the double doors. This room is far too small for a library anyway. So off with you pup before Sesshomaru comes in here and gets into a fine fit, the dog that he is" Kagome mumbled idilly without thought. Regan paled and said "I guess you don't like him." "It's none of your concern Regan. It's nothing really" Kagome explained as she waved her hand absent mindedley. "Oh..." He blushed "Kagome... I... was wondering..." Kagome sighed "Out with it please. I have important issues I need to attend to." "Kagome I was wondering if you would allow me to court you. I know that you're a human and I a demon, but I haven't been able to think of any woman since I met you. Your so beautiful and lovely and I believe... I... I love you!"Regan got out the last bit with determination. "Regan I don't think..." Before she could finish Regan stepped up to her and put his hands on her shoulders and said "Please don't say no Kagome. I don't know what I'll do if you say it. I know your my leader, my trainer and advisor, and I know your suppose to be harsh with us. But your also kind... I can see it. You treat us differently than most of the regiments around, but I also feel that is a good thing because we are getting stronger than the demons who have been here longer than us."

"You are tender, you're the rebel, and your smile just makes the troops swoon and want to do anything for you. The declarations I heard in the barracks about how they all fawn over you has got me more than jealous. I had to be the first one to tell you before anyone else did. Let me show you." Kagome was trying to nudge out of his grasp but the more she did the stronger his grip became and she had to admit he was strong. "We've barely known each other for a week! Now lay off Regan!" She demanded, but she was only allowed that one command before he bent his head to hers and was about to kiss her until the door slammed open.

A week had passed and Sesshomaru had been so busy that he was unable to do much else but work. He had a replacement made for his desk until a better one could be crafted. He would discuss that certain matter with the Miko that did the breaking in the first place. There he went thinking of her again, like he did so many times before. He thought about her too often and he disliked that very much. Maybe he thought about her so much because he hasn't bedded a woman in so long but when did that ever concern him. He could always take one of the servant girls because he knew they wouldn't mind. He would hear them speak about him when he passed them through the halls. Whispering to one another, thinking that he was far enough away not to hear them. But he did hear and what he heard was nothing except good things about his looks, demeanor and how they would like to be his mate, etc. Sesshomaru though found a lot of them to be dull and not worth his time.

He could of had any woman he wanted and he did, and the challenge was no longer that. Every woman in that castle wanted him and he no longer felt that keen desire that he used to with women. When he was younger he had fun being a rake and his father would always chastise him about sleeping with all his servants. Sesshomaru didn't care at that moment because he would do anything to make his father mad. Sesshomaru wondered if Kagome could or would be that next challenge.

She was the only woman to hate him and not fall for him like every other one, and not to mention she was the best looking human he had ever seen in his life. A real challenge indeed. Before he could continue with that thought or dive deeper into it he heard voices coming from his study. He wondered who would be in there without him there. Sesshomaru stood close to the door and he recognized one of the voices. It was Kagome's voice and it sounded like a males voice was in there too. He growled to himself to know that a male was in the same room as Kagome alone.

The conversation continued and it became high pitched and somewhat out of hand. "You are tender, your the rebel, and your smile just makes the troops swoon and want to do anything for you. The declarations I heard in the barracks about how they all fawn over you has got me more than jealous. I had to be the first one to tell you before anyone else did. Let me show you." Sesshomaru heard the male voice and than Kagome "We've barely known each other for a week! Now lay off Regan!" He heard her demands and after that he heard enough of the conversation to not like it at all. He slammed the door open and he caught the one named Regan red handed in almost defiling Kagome. Regan paled as he saw the lord himself before him. Regan unlatched his hands from Kagome and kept staring at his lord. At that time Kagome rubbed her shoulders where he gripped her so hard and wondered if they would bruise. She then wound her fist back and punched him square in the jaw. Regan flinched back and grabbed onto his face.

Regan looked at Kagome and his expression was that of hurt, but not over the hit he got but by the meaning behind the it. "Did you not hear the lady. Back off. Now get out of here young pup before I have a lashing ordered on you" Sesshomaru said as he stepped to the side to allow the young demon to vacate the area. Regan paled once more as his attention was back on Sesshomaru. His hand went down and he clenched it into a fist as he quickly ran out of the room. "I could of handled it myself Sesshomaru" Kagome bit out as she looked at him in a way that meant she was serious, but also confused. Sesshomaru scoffed "If you could of handled it on your own then why didn't you push him off sooner. Or do you like the attention?"

"The attention! From a young demon like that?"

"Why not? He did mention courting you."

"He is my student and trainee and there is nothing more than that..."

"Then why didn't you push him off you?"

"I... I tried alright!"

"I hardly think so. I already know your stronger than him with those powers of yours"

Kagome turned away from him and said "It doesn't concern you and I wish you would leave it be." "You're my vassal and I take care of my people. Now why didn't you push him off?" Sesshomaru asked once more. "Like I said I couldn't alright! The time, the situation and the grip he had on me was fierce... not to mention it caught me off guard" Kagome admitted as her shoulders drooped. "Caught you off guard? Haven't you ever been courted or kissed?" Sesshomaru decided to ask as he got himself ready behind the desk. He was acting as if he didn't care but in truth he was rather curious. Kagome blushed as she turned towards him and her heart began beating at a very fast pace. "I-I-I... I have never been courted and I've only received a kiss once from Inuyasha. The situation caught me off guard as I said before so please Sesshomaru let it be" Kagome pleaded as she started to become uncomfortable.

"Well then maybe you can tell me why you were in my study to begin with." "I was in here trying to find you. I wanted to see if it would be an appropriate time to send the missive to my village now" Kagome said as she was anticipating an answer. One of Sesshomaru's eyebrows arched and replied "Indeed. I have the missive drawn out and it was sent yesterday. I was too busy to get you at the time but you know now." Kagome nodded. She wanted to send her own note but she guessed she could do that some other time. She was about to turn away and leave when Sesshomaru said "We're not done yet woman. Take a seat." "It's Kagome" She ground out. She took a seat none the less and asked "What else did you want Sesshomaru?" "That's Lord Sesshomaru wench" Sesshomaru replied.

"Sesshomaru."

"Woman."

"Fluffy."

"Wench."

"Dog!"

"Bitch!"

"Mutt!"

"Whore!"

"BASTARD!"

They both looked at each other as they found that Sesshomaru was leaning halfway across the desk as was Kagome, so their faces were merely inches apart. They both happened to clear their throats at the same time and eyed each other with the well known cold stare. They were both about to say something than stopped when they saw. Kagome looked away and Sesshomaru said "Well... that was..." "Interesting?" Kagome finished. "Quite" He answered with a small smirk. Kagome was grinning herself and tried to hold back the laughter she knew she was holding in. "Anyway.. what is it that needs my attention?" Kagome finally inquired. For a moment Sesshomaru almost forgot because he became ensconced with her unguarded smile and the laughter that he could see in her eyes. She was holding back because of him and he mentally bashed himself for it but he guessed he had himself to blame for the fact that he seemed more than cold.

He supposed he began to be that way when he was in his teens, when his father left his mother for a human and produced his younger half brother Inuyasha. That is when everything changed. He didn't want to think about it now. "Your attention needs to be on my desk, the door you ruined and the wall you so gallantly put a hole in" Sesshomaru stated. Kagome sighed and said "Yes I know, but there is just a slight issue with all that... I don't have the time, nor do I have the skill to fix it." "You don't have the skill of woodworking?" Sesshomaru said with doubt. Kagome nodded "Yes that is something I can't do. I can work it off in some other way if it pleases you." What would please him right now is to have her across his lap and...

Sesshomaru stood up and faced the window. He wondered where that little conjecture came from. But he did have to admit that after he saw that little scamp with his hands on Kagome he was fighting with himself to kill the boy right there or later, or both times. He wouldn't say he was jealous because the woman was nothing more than a human. She was his late brother's wench at one point and time. He was far too superior for that emotion. Sesshomaru thought and said "I will have to think of what you can do that can equal the payment of the damaged property. It will take a little while." "That's fine. Until you can think of something I will resume my regular duties around the castle and have a word with my troops, although I feel they need a new leader" She sighed. One of Sesshomaru's eyebrows lifted "Why so? The reason I brought you here was to train them. I saw you in battle myself and since Inuyasha isn't here I called on you for the task."

"To tell you the truth I never trained anyone in my life. You just assumed I could do it and so far I am doing pretty well for being new at this training bit, but I am barely past eighteen years old and in human years that's fairly young. I had to be a leader because when Lady Kaeda passed away from old age she wanted me to run the village. She wished it and I decided to honor her with her command, so it's not exactly a choice" Kagome looked away like something pained her. Without noticing Sesshomaru sat closer to inspect her face. She was hiding something. "I just want to be in my own home with my mom but something keeps me here, like I have some unfinished business. I only fight because I have to and I remember everything Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango taught me when we traveled together to gather the Shikon no Tama. Does that make sense?" Kagome asked, peeking from the hair that fell over her eyes.

"Than why did you lead me on to believe that you could train my soldiers" Sesshomaru inquired. Kagome stood up and said "I didn't lead you to believe anything. You assumed I could and not to mention the position you put me in. I had to agree to whatever it is you wanted or my people would be considered outcasts and be laid for the next prey of this army that is devouring the land. You told me to act like a leader and decide what would be best for my people. What did you expect me to do?" "Since you can't train my army than I believe the contract is null and void as far as I'm concerned. If you can't even perform a simple..." Sesshomaru was cut off. "Simple! Excuse me but it is a lot harder than you think to train young scamps like the ones I'm handling. I mean don't I at least have a little of your sympathy for the plain fact that I lost everything I ever cared about to Naraku. I should still be mad at you for that, but how could I when you didn't have to help us in that battle" Kagome sighed and continued " Did you ever think that I have other talents, abilities, that I could use?" Kagome said now with her hands on her hips like she did the first day she was in that room.

Sesshomaru's thoughts drifted as she mentioned her talents and abilities and he had to adjust himself in his seat from the heat he all of a sudden felt in his loins. He looked away from her because her stance was so provocative that she probably didn't even know it. "Excuse me... Earth to Sesshomaru... anyone home?" Kagome asked as she tried to get the demons attention. Sesshomaru stared at her at this point and said "Alright. Impress me. What talents do you have that I could use?" "I have impeccable talents in sewing, cooking, organizing. I am also adept in mathematics, reading, writing, and science. I'm also great with cleaning, tending gardens, which includes the knowledge of healing and using herbs" Kagome said as she named them off her fingers. "I could be several things that could be considered useful to you. Just keep me in your contract for my people's sake, please." Sesshomaru was able to calm himself down and said "Did you add bad attitude to that list?...I might be able to think of something if..." "If?" Kagome asked. "If you start calling me Lord Sesshomaru like your suppose to" Sesshomaru said.

Kagome growled and said "I didn't expect you to stoop so low as to use that against me. Does it really irk you that badly to not be called lord?" "Does it irk you so badly for me not to call you by your name?" Sesshomaru asked, knowing what the answer would be.

"I call you by your name Sesshomaru. Why don't you use mine?"

"Because I want you to call me Lord. Say it..."

"Never! I'll say it when you call me by my name."

"Than the contract will be broken and you can go home."

"You would just cast me out of your house, just like that?"

"Are you willing to bend?"

"You owe me, and my people for not being there..."

"I owe you nothing more than what I gave you already."

"And what would that be?"

"A nice bed, food, bathing supplies, and the list goes on. You think any of that stuff is cheap" Sesshomaru said as he took stood up from his desk. He didn't like to look up to the person he was talking to. "That's not fair, you... you bastard!" Kagome spat out as she turned to walk out. She didn't want to hear anymore and when she was about to get the door knob she felt a swift wind and two hands slam on either side of her. She was turned around by said hand to where her back was to the door and her face was mere inches from his. He pressed against her and bent low to her ear "You will call me Lord and be happy about it... Kagome..." Her heart beat wildly as he said her name so sensually. Her breathe caught in her throat as her chest was pressed against his because of the closeness. "This is the first time you've said my name since we first met a few years ago...Lord... Sesshomaru..." She said so softly that she wasn't sure he heard her. She felt Sesshomaru's demeanor stiffen as he pulled away from her ear to where his face was directly in front of hers.

When she first met him she thought that his eyes were somewhat dull but close up they reminded her of the sun. He was so beautiful everywhere and his hair shined like silver. His smell was also something that she could get used to and it reminded her of something carnal. She saw him bend lower to her and that is when her mind snapped. Kagome pushed him away and said "No!" Sesshomaru allowed her to push him away but he knew he could of overpowered her if he wanted to. He only went back a step or two but it was enough space for him not to want her so badly, yet the need was still there. She was still that challenge fighting him, and he had a couple of ideas why, but he did see the hint of lust and desire within her eyes. Her emotions were always so prominent on her face and she thought she hid them well, but the eyes said more than what words could.

Even though he knew her mouth could do a bit of lashing where words were concerned and she could easily blow his ego down quite a few notches. Her mouth was the perfect shape and just a hint of pink glossed over as she licked her lips unknowingly. She was nervous and perhaps a little scared he wagered. "No to what? The job? The contract? The kiss? Or me?" Sesshomaru asked as he got himself under control. He could feel his canine half taking over but he was able to reign it in for the time being. "T-There was no kiss! Just don't touch me!" Kagome said as she tried to push herself closer to the door. Sesshomaru smirked "There was no kiss, but do you despise my closeness that much?" "I-I... it's just..." Kagome just couldn't talk for some odd reason. Her words were getting caught in her throat. "Speechless? Now that is new coming from you. I rather like it. Maybe I should be more intrusive after all" He stated nonchalantly.

Kagome's eyes widened and she took the bait. "I will not allow you to do anything of the sort Sesshomaru!" "Now where did the 'lord' part go? You said it so nicely to me before" Sesshomaru stated as his smirk was still there on his face. Kagome's face reddened "I just can't have you do that... it's just... I can't ...It's just not proper. I can't betray Inuyasha!" Sesshomaru turned away from her and went back to his desk with force. He sat down behind it and began to stare at her from his chair. "You can't betray someone who's dead. It's time to move on Miko and I believe he would understand. Besides, doesn't he have that Kikyo woman to keep him company?" He sneered, knowing he was right. He was telling her with his eyes to sit down so that they could resume their conversation.

She was hesitant at first but she got brave enough to step closer. Kagome sat in the seat provided to her and she asked "Is that what you really think?" Sesshomaru nodded. Kagome should have been more than mad about having Inuyasha's memory squandered like that but she knew Sesshomaru was right. More than a year had passed and she was over it to a point but when Inuyasha was alive she loved him a lot. Kagome also knew that Inuyasha loved Kikyo more than herself and was willing to sacrifice himself to Naraku. Inuyasha deserved to end the life of Naraku but Inuyasha didn't deserve to die. Sesshomaru continued "Lets resume our original conversation so that we can get on with our day. You will be whatever it is I tell you to be. You will be my secretary and my maid. You will wait on me for everything that I need. Choose that or I will throw you back with the regiment that loves and lusts after you. You can deal with fifteen, or one... your choice." Although in his mind he thought he shouldn't give her a choice because now he was scared that she would choose the latter, just to get away from him.

Kagome thought for a moment and replied "I don't mind being your secretary and taking care of your business, nor your maid, but since I will be technically your servant now, I'm still at a higher class than your other servants. You can't treat me like you do your other vassals. Yes I am still beneath you in station but you just can't come close to me like you just did and you have to knock before you enter my room. That is all I ask." The reason why she didn't want him close was because the way he made her feel inside. The tugging and flames deep in her belly was something she hadn't felt since Inuyasha was still alive. She didn't know why she felt like that because she should hate Sesshomaru. Kagome still felt some hostility with him but she couldn't complain about his body or face. He was by far the most attractive demon she had ever laid her eyes on and that is when it would be dangerous. This was her lord, not lover, not her husband, and she would not be his next conquest. Although her maid told her he slept with no one but she could imagine him in his younger years when he was still a pup himself. He was probably a rake to say the least.

"What is so wrong about me being close to you? It's not like I will hurt you. This Sesshomaru would never fathom the thought" Sesshomaru said as he leaned back in his chair. Kagome gulped down "Just don't come close to me like you did. There are boundaries too, even where you're concerned. I'm not your property..." "No your not" Sesshomaru stated flatly. "I will even call you Lord Sesshomaru just to make you happy."

What would make him happy was if he were kissing her right now and driving her crazy with desire. To have her sprawled on his desk and have her moan beneath him as he took advantage of her good nature. Sesshomaru shook his head as he looked down at the said desk. This Miko was slowly turning into an obsession. "I will stay my distance. You will also be looking after my ward once in a while. You remember Rin? She's nearly ten summers old" Sesshomaru said as he got out a document that he began writing on.

He acted as if the previous scene with her pinned to the door never happened. Maybe his heart wasn't ice because now that he mentioned it that little girl was just the most adorable thing. Kagome recalled how Rin would always pick flowers and she hadn't seen her since the last battle. She thought it would be nice to watch over Rin once in a while and catch up on some things. "Kagome... Kagome! Pay attention..." Sesshomaru barked out. Kagome snapped her head up and went "Hmmm...?" Sesshomaru just shook his head and said "I will assign someone else to your regiment and tomorrow you can start your duties. Report to the study early and I will get you started on your errands. You can go now." Kagome nodded and quickly bolted out of the chair and out the room. She felt so tense in there and wondered how she would survive the next few months in his presence. Kagome just wanted this whole Gates of Hell issue gone now so that she could go back home where her village was, and maybe visit her mom in her own time.

When she was walking down the hall, what she didn't notice before she noticed now. She never realized what an effect she had on others and wondered why her looks were so glorified. Sometimes she wished she didn't have her ocean blue eyes, or her ebony colored hair. She noticed all the looks from the guards as she passed by them. The interest, the lust, and everything a male would think. When she passed the maids and servant girls looked at her with distaste and others couldn't help but stare with envious gazes. Kagome wondered why she never noticed these looks before. Maybe it was just what had happened with Regan and Sesshomaru... they were both the same she decided. Both hormonal idiots who deserved a good beating. She walked even quicker until she got to her room and slammed the door shut to where the door cracked slightly at the sides.

Kagome breathed in deeply and let out a frustrated sigh and leaned against the door. She than stiffened her back as she recalled what Sesshomaru said. She could either choose fifteen who loves and lusts after her... or one. So did Sesshomaru imply that he loved and lusted after her? She shut her eyes tightly and realized it was just the lust. That demon lord could never love anything with that ice brick for a heart. Why should she care if he loved or anything else to deal with emotion? He was more cruel than she might of fathomed he was. She hated him all over again, but what choice did she have but to serve him in his castle. She had to do this for her people and herself. The protection they needed was guaranteed, just as long as she did her part. She slid down to the floor and put her face in her hands, trying to suppress a scream that was about to unfold.

Author's Notes:

Another chapter up and still working on the fix ups. I hope that this version of my story makes more sense then the last time I posted it. I'll be more careful not to mix two stories at once because I do that sometimes. I suppose it's because I get too excited that I just don't know what else to do. Anyway I hope you all enjoy! ^^


	3. Chapter 3

_**Tender Rebel**_

By: Aurora Collins

Disclaimers: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters associated with it. I'm only borrowing the characters to amuse myself and hopefully others. ^_^

_**Ch.3 I Hate Jam!**_

It was the next morning and Kagome woke up with a gasp from that same nightmare that never ceased to leave her alone. The beads of sweat dripped from her forehead and the sheets were tangled around her. She didn't have that nightmare for a couple nights, but tonight it seemed worse then all the others. She started having them ever since she has become Sesshomaru's vassal. He was always taunting her in her dreams and making everything a living hell for her. She found she had no rest with him around and wondered how she would survive his torment today. Kagome got up from the bed and got dressed in a silk kimono that went to her mid thigh. She hated too many layers constricting her because if there were ever a need to defend or attack something, she would not be hindered. She learned that a long time ago.

Kagome went down the hallways and found them empty because it was still early in the morning, with the sun barely peaking over the hills. She wondered if Sesshomaru was even awake this early himself. She was in mid yawn when she opened the door to the study and found that he was already behind his desk working diligently. "You should cover your mouth when you yawn" He remarked without looking up. Kagome stopped and shut her mouth. "Sorry" was all she could say. Her brain still wasn't working and she wished for a good cup of coffee, but in this era, coffee had not been introduced to the Japanese culture. Sesshomaru's ear twitched as he heard her actually apologize. That was a first.

She laid her dainty fingers on the desk with grace and she said in a half sleepy tone as another yawned escaped her mouth. This time she covered it and her eyes were half closed from sleep. "Sorry Lord Sesshomaru. I'm still trying to wake up" Kagome shook her head slightly and focused on the desk once more. "What will my duties be this morning?" Kagome was trying to be considerate and trying to be a good vassal so that maybe he would leave her alone. Sesshomaru was shocked once more as she apologized again and called him lord. He wanted to pinch himself because he thought he was dreaming. Kagome, his little Miko was actually being nice. This turned him on more than ever to have a compliant partner, but he shouldn't get ahead of himself. The last thing he wanted to do was scare her off again. He straightened his back as he looked up at her. Her face glowed as the sunlight came in through the window and it washed over her features.

"Your duties? Oh yes, well first thing is breakfast. Go to the kitchens and grab my tray and report back here," Sesshomaru said as he saw her nod. She walked out of the room in a lazy stride and as she left Sesshomaru watched; her hips swaying from side to side. She left the room and was back within a couple minutes. The tray was piled with food as she laid it before him and as soon as she did Sesshomaru heard the most disgruntled sound he ever heard. Kagome blushed as her stomach spoke again. "I haven't eaten yet this morning," She admitted. "Well then take a seat. There is more than enough food to go around" Sesshomaru offered the seat that was in front of the desk.

Kagome's blush deepened as she realized that he was actually being nice to her. He was offering her food, a chair and she was going to eat with him. Now she had to watch her eating habits because she knew they weren't the best. She sat down, grabbed a piece of toast, and began to put butter on it. She was about to grab the jelly when Sesshomaru was grabbing for it at the same time. Their hands touched and she quickly jerked her hand back. Sesshomaru smirked as he asked, "Does my skin burn?" Kagome looked at him dumbstruck and realized he was trying to pull a joke.

A lame one but he was actually attempting humor. How did he do that? Be cold one moment and then have emotion the next. Kagome thought that she would never come to figure him out but the more she learned about him the more confused she got. However, with his little tirade of humor she could not help but let out a giggle than a short burst of laughter. "Yes your skin just fries me to a crisp. You're just too hot for words" Kagome said sarcastically. She then realized what she said and she thought that her face couldn't get any redder.

"I-I mean... it wasn't... I was trying..." Kagome stumbled over her words and she was trying to figure out what to say. Then she heard the distinct sound of a chuckle. Sesshomaru, capable of a small chuckle? He caught himself and quickly diminished the sound. That is when Kagome realized that he purposely held back his emotions. He must try everyday all the time to not act normal, that must be it, but then there also must be a reason for it as well. "Too hot eh? Well then excuse this demon for being too hot for words. Is that why you're stuttering my dear?" Sesshomaru inquired with a serious, sexy, luscious... Kagome lost her thought as she realized what she was thinking. How could she think of that right now? She hated him... maybe it was the joke she tried to pull off. "Ooooh your just impossible sometimes Sesshomaru, you know that?" Kagome said as she huffed out and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Impossible, yes. Now why don't we discuss something to where we won't argue? That would be a change," Sesshomaru said as he sipped on his tea. Kagome copied him and drank some of her tea as well. "Yes it would indeed kind sir..." She grinned as she was pretending to know manners of the higher class. The kind of demons she thought of as snobby, like the one in front of her. Sesshomaru knew she was picking on him but he let it slide. He didn't want an argument so early in the morning. "How about we discuss what you will be doing today?" Kagome nodded as she made a grab for the jelly again and this time without incident.

"You will run some paper errands for me. After that, I need you to go to the kitchens for a couple hours and help the servants there. One of the girls fell ill today and they need the extra help. After that, it should be about dinnertime. I'll be having my dinner with my ward and I think by that time you can have your leave for the day. An easy enough first day if I do say so myself" Sesshomaru stated as he nibbled on a piece of toast that went without the jam he wanted. Kagome was biting into her own toast when she noticed that he was looking at her. She froze in her spot with the toast in her mouth. 'Bite into the toast and put it down you ninny' she thought this to herself as the jam dripped and fell on her chest. It because gliding down between the valley of her breasts until Sesshomaru got his finger and got the jelly himself. Sesshomaru licked the jam off his finger while he was still staring at her. She was just sitting there letting herself get sticky like some idiot.

Kagome sat still as Sesshomaru already did the deed. Kagome paled and she got up from her seat. "Thank you for the breakfast Lord Sesshomaru," She said this as she slightly bowed and then left the room in what seemed like a calm manner. She shut the door and all Sesshomaru heard was Kagome screaming, "Perverted bastard!" He heard a crash and knew that she broke something else. Her temper was as bad as his was. He sat back and knew she would be back in a little bit because she just left without the errands he wanted her to do. As soon as he thought it, the door slammed opened and she grabbed the errands that he left for her. Kagome glared at him and went back out the door with another slam and a crash that soon followed. He might not have a castle left by the time she was done. She was serious when she told him not to touch her, but her reaction was just too entertaining not to do it.

The rest of the day, she avoided him and did her errands. Afterwards she went to the kitchens and helped like she was told to do, but kitchen work was a lot harder then what she thought it would be. It was hot by the stoves and that is where she was at for most of the day. She already knew she would need a bath from all the sweating she was doing. She probably looked the wreak by the time the day was over and it couldn't of been soon enough because she was starting to feel exhausted. For a first day as his secretary/servant... she hated it, but at least she was away from him. Kagome decided to take her dinner with her to her room and eat at the side of the tub as she did the first day she got there. Once she was fed and cleaned, she decided she would turn in for the night because of how tired she felt and she hoped she didn't have another nightmare again.

In the morning Kagome's first order of business was to go to the kitchens and fetch Sesshomaru's breakfast. She would not be joining him because of the plain fact that something always happens when she's around him. Well at least she knew none of her days would be dull, but some normalacy would be appreciated. When Kagome got the tray she made sure that no jams or jellies were present on the menu. She would make sure that nothing would make her morning turn out badly. Of course, she never considered the honey that was sitting on the tray mocking her. She took the tray in one hand and got the small honey jar with the other. She found the nearest potted plant and discarded the bottle to where no one would ever find it. With a smile, she went the rest of the way without incident and entered the study where she knew Sesshomaru would already be. The first words out of his mouth were "You're late."

"Well good morning to you too," Kagome huffed out as she slid the tray on the desk and gave Sesshomaru one of her haughty glares. "Now if you'll excuse me I need to go feed myself before the day starts." Sesshomaru's head perked up from the scroll he was reading and said, "You won't eat with me this morning? And here I thought I would be having some company." Kagome glared at him and replied, "After yesterday, you can just forget about it." She was about to turn and walk away when she heard Sesshomaru shuffle through his tray. "Where's my jam?" He asked, knowing where it was. Kagome sneered at him and said, "They ran out in the kitchen." "You're not very good at lying my little Miko," Sesshomaru said as he poured himself some tea. "Yeah well I learn from the best" She bit out. Sesshomaru put the teapot down and asked "Who?"

"Don't play coy with me. You know very well who. You lie like it's a habit," Kagome said as she put her hands on her hips as she did many times before. Sesshomaru shoved the chair back and stood up just as quickly "You dare call this Sesshomaru a liar? When did I lie to you?" Kagome stared at him and said "Just the other day. You promised not to touch me again and you just did yesterday."

"I never promised anything. I don't make promises that I can't keep."

"That is such a lie!"

"I said I would keep my distance, but I never promised, nor did I say for how long."

"You find a loop hole in everything!"

"I make sure things go my way."

"Why are you so interested in me anyway!"

For once Sesshomaru didn't know what to say. He thought about telling her how he thought of her but he knew better than that. On the other hand, maybe he would just kiss her and show her why he wanted her. He knew it was more then her good looks but it was her rebel behavior. She reminded him a lot of his inner self of never wanting to give up or give in. Not to mention she was the only female that could honestly say she hated him. Nevertheless, he would change her mind eventually, but he kept getting these setbacks. "Just go get your breakfast Kagome. When you're done you can clean and organize my study, and that alone will take all day. You can go now," Sesshomaru said as he sat down and refused to look at her again.

Kagome was shocked but not to the point to where she didn't know when to leave. She got out of the room and went down the hall with a quick pace. He sounded so cold and he wouldn't answer her question. He was interested in her, she knew that but she didn't know the why of it. She hated him and that is what must have intrigued him to this madness of lusting after her. She hated him right? She did. She had nightmares about him laughing at her and taunting her. He lied, he cheated, and he was an emotionless demon. He was just that and more. She was so upset that she could barely stand it as her pace quickened the angrier she became.

Kagome picked at her meal, too upset to eat it. With a sigh she dismissed the food and ventured back to the study to find it empty. She figured it would be after what they just discussed, and she did insult him by calling him a liar. But he was just that, a liar. Although she did recall him saying that he would just keep his distance, but it was still the same thing as him not touching her. However, it wasn't the same to him and she should have known better with the damned nobles, thinking they were better than everyone else was. Kagome sighed as she scanned the room and she never realized how disorganized his shelves were. Not to mention the room was filthy with dust everywhere and the rug... it was simply atrocious. She had to wonder if anyone ever cleaned in here, or better yet, if anyone was allowed in here. Kagome rolled up her sleeves and set to work on the room. She would first take all the books and scrolls off the shelves and dust everything and she considered cleaning out the fireplace since it was full of ash and soot.

She was well into her cleaning as she scrubbed the walls, windowsills and base boards. She even brought in flowers from the garden to make the room more appealing. Inot to mention the smell from the flowers might drown out Sesshomaru's scent, which was so thick in the air that even a human could smell it. There she was thinking of him again. Did she ever stop? She punched the floor in her frustration and tried to calm herself down. She decided to sing a melody that her mom taught her when she was younger. Kagome never thought of herself as a good singer but it did calm her down to where she could concentrate, not to mention it would occupy her mind. She began her song as she moved the rugs to the side and began scrubbing the floors with the hot water she got recently. Kagome continued without even noticing someone coming in through the door.

Sesshomaru figured he would go back to the study, thinking he had enough time to cool down. He knew she would still be in there, not unless she could work wonders and clean fast. Or maybe she was going to ignore him and not do the task he assigned her. He wouldn't put it past her to be the irritating woman he remembered. That would be enough reason to punish her but he wondered if he could even do that to her and mar her skin that he found to be so appealing. He went further down the hall and began to hear something... a song. Who would sing in the castle? He knew of no one who had a voice like that. It was the most angelic sound he ever heard and he found that it soothed him. He realized that it came from his study and his only guess was that it was Kagome because the only other person allowed in the study besides himself was Jaken. However, Jaken wasn't even around for the day because he was sent on some errands out of the castle.

He opened the door slowly and quietly so he wouldn't disturb her and when he walked in, what he saw was amazing. Everything shined and it was clean, including the fireplace. He looked down at the floor and he saw Kagome with her back turned to him, scrubbing the floors while singing. She was on her hands and knees with her motion going back and forth, her rump slightly in the air and her back arched. Her skirt was tied up so that it wouldn't get wet but it was riding up every time she went back and forth with her scrub brush. He could see the bottom of her rear ever so slightly and her shapely legs just beneath. Sesshomaru's body automatically responded as he stepped closer to her without even thinking it. Sesshomaru came closer and closer until he was right behind her. Her melody and body casting a spell over him that he couldn't break. A mere human having power over him. His father would be rolling in his grave with laughter with the irony of the situation. Sesshomaru being attracted to some human female.

He finally let himself be known. "Your voice. It's beautiful." Kagome stopped what she was doing, her body going stiff. She slightly turned her head and the shocked look on her face made it look like she just saw a ghost. "T-Thank you ...Lord... Sesshom-" Before she could finish Sesshomaru bent over her in a position that could be called rutting. If anyone were to walk in they would think of Sesshomaru as what he was, a dog. "S-Shesshomaru... what are you doing!" Kagome asked, scared to move. "I'm merely looking at your handiwork my dear" and when he said handiwork, what he really meant was her body. However, he made her think otherwise. "You did wonders to my study and I would like to thank you personally for your great deed." "It was n-nothing... now could you please..." Kagome asked as she tried to move herself away from him, but when she did her rump pressed firmly against his groin and a moan could be heard close to her ear.

Sesshomaru made himself stand up and Kagome was able to turn around on her knees. When she looked at him he had desire written all over him but what he was doing was something she never expected him to do. He held his hand out to her to help her from the floor. She was hesitant at first but she took his kindness and allowed him to help her up. He didn't let go of her hand but instead took it to his lips and kissed the top of it. He then released her hand and said, "I will allow you to finish and after that you can have the rest of the day off. Now if you'll excuse me I have other matters to attend to." Sesshomaru left the study and closed the door as softly as he opened it, leaving her face a blushing mess. She stood there for what felt like forever but she was able to regain herself enough to get back to her work.

Kagome wondered how a demon like Sesshomaru could have any interest in a human. If she recalled she remembered Sesshomaru hating humans some time ago, but Rin could have helped with this change. This morning she said she hated him but now... what could she say? Sesshomaru acted somewhat of the gentleman and he left her alone, and there was no fight. He even said thank you to her. She couldn't hate him... she couldn't... but she sorely disliked him still. She nodded her head with herself agreement and continued with her work.

When she was done, she marveled at what she accomplished that day and was happy with what she was able to do with the room. The curtains were pulled back to allow the last rays of the sun into the room. It was getting late now and she hadn't really eaten since that morning. As she left the study, she wondered where Sesshomaru was and what he was doing, then for some odd reason the thought of Rin came to her mind. Sesshomaru could possibly be with her eating dinner, or maybe playing a game. Kagome smiled at the thought and she wished she could see Rin again soon, but she was so busy all the time. Then again, Sesshomaru could be playing with some female servants if he really wanted to. He was a rake, but what did she care of what he did.

She didn't care and she didn't even know why she was thinking of him anyway. He wasn't worth the time or the energy that she was putting into him anyway. He didn't deserve it. Kagome still thought of him as she went to her room in a huff. Kagome decided to skip her meal and settle for beating the daylights out of her pillow, which was the closest thing she was going to get to actually hitting Sesshomaru. Once she was done pounding her bedding she flopped herself onto her back and let out a dreaded sigh. She covered her face with her hands and mumbled, "I'm not jealous..."

How could she be jealous? She didn't even like him to say the least, but today he showed another part of himself that she could say she liked. Kagome only wished he showed more of that side instead of his other self. The cold part that seemed unfeeling and somewhat distraught at times. As if anger was his only outlet and his stubbornness was atrocious. Yet she had no room to talk with her own stubbornness and pride. Kagome figured that they were equal in that sense and that irked her to no point. To have something in common with him was completely absurd, but it was true. She couldn't deny it anymore than he could, if he by chance noticed it as she did. He must with the way he watched her. Kagome shoved her face in her pillow as she tried to get him out of her head, which he so happily invaded at all hours of the day. Damn him!

Sesshomaru was trying to cool himself off after that display he laid out in the study. He decided not to go back in there for the day in fear that he may really lose it and take her right there on the floor. With what he knew of her he could surmise the fact that she was a virgin, with how she went on and on about how she didn't want him near. Although that could be her telling him that she was not interested in him, but how could she not. He knew he was handsome to the opposite sex, but maybe he was losing his touch. Sesshomaru didn't even want to imagine himself not being able to gain a females attention and the one he wanted happened to not want anything to do with him. But he could smell her desire and he could see it in her eyes when he was close to her. He must have an effect on her but she was just too high handed and stubborn to accept that little detail.

It made him upset just thinking about it but that was all he could think about now, ever since he walked in on her in her room. He also concluded that her body wasn't the only thing that attracted him, nor the challenge. It was the way she acted and her personality that was so different. Kagome didn't bend to him and he knew she forced herself whenever she did. Kagome was and has been the only woman to not do exactly as he said, which was a breath of fresh air, but it could also be irritating. Sesshomaru sometimes liked the arguments though because it expelled his anger and he found he has been less hostile with others. Even his toad of a servant has been at peace lately.

He was walking down the halls at this point and he could tell it was past sunset as he went by one of the open windows. He stopped shy of a corner as he heard some servants talking and his name happened to pop up with Kagome's.

"Did you hear what Lucia said about Kagome when she first arrived here?"

"No... what?"

"I can't believe you didn't hear. It has been going around the castle like wildfire!"

"Well now I feel left out..."

"Lucia told me that Kagome was asking about Lord Sesshomaru himself."

"What did Kagome ask?"

"She asked if Sesshomaru ever shared his bed!"

Sesshomaru heard a gasp as if the other servant didn't believe the other one.

"No! You don't think she...?"

"Oh I think she is. I think that Kagome character is trying to get into our Lord Sesshomaru's bed."

"She is pretty enough to catch his attention though."

"She may be pretty for a human but that hussy is planning something more."

"Like what?"

"Like a marriage contract. A pretty thing like her have nothing else but looks to work from."

"I don't know if that's true..."

"Well I still think that Kagome character needs to go look for some other demon and..."

The servants voices were fading as Sesshomaru heard them walking down the corridor and soon the discussion was ended. Sesshomaru smiled to himself. Kagome was interested in him after all and on the first day they met. He had to wonder why she was so interested. He figured he would ask her about it tomorrow and if she lied, he would catch her and force her to make a confession. This was exactly what he needed to get her to bend to his will. Sesshomaru continued his rounds before dinner and he was now in a more compliant mood. This day was probably one of the best in a long time and if that Miko stuck around all his days would be filled with good endings. Although he didn't know if blackmail would be something Kagome would rejoice in as he was now. He could hardly wait for the encounter.

Kagome got up with her routine and she got into the habit of going to the kitchens first for the Lord's breakfast and she still made sure that no condiments were available for his toast. She got the tray and went down the hallways that were now engraved in her mind, and she knew just which ones to take to get to the well-known study. Kagome knew she was a little early than usual today but she just couldn't sleep last night. She kept thinking of Sesshomaru and how she would like to beat him up, especially after she woke up from another nightmare of him. Kagome drifted in and out of sleep all night and images of him always haunted her in one way or another. Last night though there was something different about her nightmare and a blush strictly came to her cheeks as she thought of it.

Last night her nightmare didn't hold a taunting Sesshomaru, but a kind one who seduced her with his words of flattery. No matter what he did, he always invaded her thoughts in one form or another. To have a seductive Lord over a taunting one was harder to deal with than she thought. She opened the study without thinking and set the tray on the desk in front of Sesshomaru himself. "Good morning" She stated absent-mindedly. Her mind was somewhere else as she was about to walk out of the study without receiving her orders for the day. Sesshomaru saw her agitation as she walked into the room and she didn't seem all there this morning. He wondered if she was coming down with something. He got her attention before she got out of the room. "Kagome! Where do you think you're going?" Sesshomaru asked as he stood up from his seat.

"Hnn... Oh! Lord Sesshomaru I was... what was I doing?" Kagome said as she turned around. Sesshomaru shook his head "Shut the door and come have a seat. I need to discuss something with you this morning." Kagome nodded and shut the door as he bade her but the only reason why she did what she was told is because she was interested to know what he wanted to talk about. It was rare that he ever wanted to have a civil conversation with her, but maybe it was something else. Maybe he would give up his pursuit on her but when she thought that she felt a pang of worry. Kagome didn't know why she felt that but she quickly got it out of her head when she sat down. She pretended to get some imaginary wrinkles off her daily kimono as she asked, "What would you like to discuss?" Sesshomaru smirked as he came around the desk and was close enough to her to where he knew she could not escape him. He lazily laid his hand on the desk and leaned his hip on it.

Kagome watched him do this and gulped down. She knew he was up to something now but she was in the room and in a position to where she knew she couldn't do anything about it now. "I heard something very interesting yesterday as I was walking down the halls. You know sometimes the servants say the oddest things but you can't help but overhear on what they're discussing. Do you know a servant named Lucia?" Sesshomaru inquired as he looked down at his Miko. Kagome stiffened and replied, "I know who she is. She is the servant you assigned me... is there something wrong? Did she do something?" Now she knew he was up to no good because he was being purposely evasive to what he wanted to 'discuss' and she felt uneasy about it. "Apparently your servant likes to talk about things... private things I wager. Is there anything you told her that could become part of the rumor mill? Anything that could damage your reputation?"

Kagome thought and then it struck her. The only thing that could of held any interest to Sesshomaru is if it was about himself and that damned question she asked Lucia was coming back to haunt her. She recalled the conversation of that day.

~"Our Lord Sesshomaru made the mistake too? But he never makes mistakes" Lucia said. Kagome smirked and said "Well ain't that a dandy illusion you have. Did you share his bed too?" The girl's face reddened and said, "N-no... he never shares his bed with anyone." "I see... well it doesn't matter anyway. I'm tired and need my things taken care of, so if you please" Kagome gestured as she began to get her things out of her bag.~

She put her face in her hand and groaned to herself. "Is that a yes?" Sesshomaru questioned, already knowing the answer. Kagome shook her head and said firmly "No. I said nothing that could bring me into your little rumor mill." Sesshomaru took his hand from the desk as he rounded her chair now. "Now who's the liar?" he explained. Kagome jerked her head up and yelled "Liar! What on Earth are you talking about!" "So you want to play coy do you? Well let me refresh your memory... apparently you asked your servant Lucia about me. Ring a bell yet?" Sesshomaru was circling her like a vulture, waiting for her to crack. Kagome paled and didn't say anything. "No? Well than let me continue. You were discussing me with her and my habits if you wish to call them that... am I getting warm yet?" Kagome was feeling sickly, as she knew that there was no way out of this but she only had herself to blame for all this. She should have kept her big mouth shut.

Sesshomaru came in front of her than and put one hand on each armrest of her chair and leaned slightly forward. "You were implying to your servant of your interest in me and my bed. Whether I share it with anyone or not is none of your concern, but since you're so interested I suppose I should let you know now to prevent anymore rumors spreading about you and me." "T-That's an exaggeration! I never asked about your bed in particular!" Kagome yelled out in self-defense but then she covered her mouth in hopes of retribution. Sesshomaru actually smiled now and said "Too late now... might as well finish it. What exactly did you say to the servant girl?" Kagome uncovered her mouth and said "I-I... It-It... The girl thought I was a boy and she was implying to share my bed with me... and I told her that she made a mistake and even her lord did as well. Lucia said that you never make mistakes and I told her she was delusional. In spite I asked if she shared your bed too and she told me no one ever does... alright I said it!" Kagome's face was red now from embarrassment and she wondered if she could die now from that little confession she just laid out.

Sesshomaru arched and eyebrow and said, "I didn't expect that, but still, even if that were the case... why so interested?" "I wasn't interested!" Kagome bit out as she shrank back in her seat. "You're such a good little liar. Even a spiteful question has hidden meaning. As to why I never share my bed, well no woman here catches my interest..." He then looked at her, into her eyes. Kagome looked back at him and said in a low voice "Except me?" "Except you" He confirmed. He didn't let go of his grip of the chair as he leaned his body forward. "You have this habit of being right where I want you Miko and right now I'm going to show you what you want." "I don't ..." Kagome started but Sesshomaru cut her off. "I see the desire in your eyes and I smell the lust on you when I get too close. The reason why you don't want me close is because you're afraid you might actually want me," Sesshomaru stated as he saw her reaction.

Kagome couldn't believe he was watching her that closely but she couldn't say he was right or if he wasn't. She disliked him... that was why, but then why did she feel this heat inside her whenever he was near. Was he right? Did she desire him and not know it? Her chin came closer to her as he became even more intrusive to her and she knew what he wanted from her. "Please Sesshomaru... don't..." Kagome said as a last attempt to get him to back off, but it did no avail as his face came directly in front of hers. Kagome took her hands and tried to ward him off but this time he would not allow her to push him away. He needed to show her what she was missing and what she could have if she succumbed and became his bed partner. Before she could yell no his lips melded onto hers and his hands grabbed her wrists so she wouldn't try to push him away again. Kagome fought as hard as she could but once he held onto her wrists, her mind latched onto the fact that he was kissing her. She felt herself drifting into another realm that she forgot a long time ago. His knee came between her legs as he deepened the kiss with his tongue and all the desire and lust he felt was poured through his touch, his lips.

Sesshomaru let go of Kagome's wrists as his fingers nestled and intertwined in her hair and to his surprise, she reacted to him. Her moan reverberated through his mouth and it made him feel his carnal desire to go further and he was able to easily get her from the chair to the top of his desk where he had her lying on her back. He pictured her there so many times but he was too scared to release the kiss, in fear that Kagome would realize her folly. Nevertheless, it was already too late. Once Kagome felt her back on the desk, she came back to her senses rather quickly. Her hands were free and she mustered all her power and jolted him from her. Sesshomaru unlatched himself and his face had a stunned look on it. Something she knew no one ever saw, but his stunned look came from her rejecting him. Kagome looked down at herself and saw that her kimono was hiked up to her upper thigh and one of her sleeves was falling off her shoulder, revealing the tops of her breasts.

Her breath was shortened and she felt her lips, knowing that they were already swollen and would probably bruise from the attack she received. Kagome than pulled down the bottom part of her kimono and straightened out her sleeve before someone decided to walk in. She was still sitting on the desk when she decided to look back up to see what Sesshomaru was doing. He looked like he was about to go another round and she saw how she must look so she did herself the favor and got off the desk. Kagome did the smart thing and got off on the other side, far enough away from him. There was silence for a moment but then she saw Sesshomaru take a step forward "Stay where you are! Don't move... or I'll kill you right now Sesshomaru..." Sesshomaru did stop but only because he knew it was over, for the moment. "I knew you desired me Miko," Sesshomaru stated.

Kagome's hair bristled as she yelled out "You caught me off guard and nothing more! I feel nothing for you!" "Now who is the delusional one my pet. I smell the desire on you and I can see it even now. You're just a scared Kagome" Sesshomaru said this, hoping to stir her emotions more with his taunting. "I'm not scared, especially of you! I told you not to come near me!"Kagome said as she slammed her hand on the desk, this time being careful of the force she put behind it. Sesshomaru looked at the desk and then back at her "I know now why you asked me not to come near you and now that I do know why, you can guarantee that next time I won't stop, not even if you ask me. You will thank me and it's not every day that I lay my pursuits on any woman, especially a human. Usually it's the other way around." "I don't want any of your pursuits... I don't want you interested in me... I don't want any of it. I'm here to do a job and nothing more than that... I dislike you..." Kagome was cut off when she actually heard Sesshomaru chuckle "You dislike me now? And here I thought you hated me. Now I wonder when you changed your mind about that. Maybe one day you will come to like me." "Never..." Kagome gritted out.

Before the conversation could continue, the door opened up and the toad, Jaken came into the study "My Lord Sesshomaru, I have dire news." Sesshomaru nodded, still not taking his eyes off Kagome, his look was now very serious. "Kagome you may leave now. Go watch Rin until I call back for you." Kagome didn't care what he ordered of her, just as long as she could get away from him to think. She was so confused now about her feelings and her emotions. She should hate him again but she didn't and couldn't muster up that feeling for him now. Kagome also felt this longing and parting feeling and she couldn't place why she felt that way. She knew something inside reacted to him but she didn't know why and she wanted time to think about this new conjecture. It was plain that Sesshomaru wanted her but she wondered if he wanted her for more than just her body, or for the plain fact that she is the only known female to reject him. She was that challenge and that woman that just struck his fancy for the moment. Nevertheless, once he used her in that way she wondered if he would need her again.

Kagome shook her head and left the room without a word of parting but she knew that their conversation was far from over and she was scared for the next meeting. She knew that when she was alone with him anything could happen, even if she least expected it. His last threat was quite real and she knew he would take full advantage of her weakness and use her the way he used everything else. Kagome ground her teeth together as she tightened her fists to her sides. Now she was working herself into a fine fury but with this new order, it calmed her down a bit. This was the perfect chance to catch up on things with Rin and maybe see how much she'd grown.

Kagome traveled down the hall wondering where Rin was. She should have asked before she left but was too upset to think clearly. At the very end of the corridor was a young girl and she had chocolate brown hair and that same orange and yellow kimono. Rin did look a little older but she was still that same little girl she remembered. It looked like she was playing with a ball by herself. Kagome approached Rin and the ball landed next to Kagome's foot. Kagome picked the colorful toy up and looked down at the girl who obviously had a missing tooth now. Kagome crouched before the girl and gave her back the ball. "Hey Rin. I missed you," Kagome said as she looked into Rin's eyes. At first Rin didn't do anything but then she squealed and jumped on Kagome, hugging her with an intense grip. "This Rin missed you!" She shouted out with intense glee. Kagome laughed, "I missed you too!" "This Rin is happy to have you here! Hey! Hey! Do you want to play a game with me! Jaken never plays with me..." Kagome noted the sad tone towards the end but Kagome just grinned and said joyously "I would love to play a game with you." Rin laughed as she pulled Kagome along down the hallway for the apparent game.

Meanwhile back in the study Jaken seemed frantic for his lord to listen to what he had to say. "Impending news my lord! The army 'Gates of Hell' is getting near to your land! There have already been reports about two villages being attacked on the outskirts and they are moving fast! The scouts just came to me a few minutes ago!" Sesshomaru quickly jotted down a note and said, "Get our fastest demons and send them to every village in my realm. Have the villagers come to my castle for protection as soon as possible. We don't have much time. Now go and be quick about it" Jaken took the note and did as his master bade. Sesshomaru only hoped that he wasn't too late and that the villages that were attacked weren't one of Kagome's. He disappointed her once and to do so a second time would be of consequence. Sesshomaru straightened his back, as he actually felt remorseful about what he didn't do. He never felt that way and wondered now about this abrupt feeling.

Sesshomaru stood up and looked outside the window. He didn't notice before but it was getting cloudy once more with the dark clouds rolling in over the hills. It smelled like rain soon and the feeling of the weather is how he was feeling right now... dark, dank, and dreary to say the least. He was not in the best of moods. When Sesshomaru kept his gaze outside and when he looked out into the gardens, he could see Rin playing and there chasing Rin was Kagome. The two ran back and forth and they laughed together as they were once again reunited. Without knowing it Sesshomaru smiled down at them and continued to gaze upon them. His ward was growing fast and he knew human lives were shorter by a greater amount compared to demons. He already started an education for her and he often times thought her more as a daughter than his next ward. Sesshomaru would go join them in a moment, once he was sure that his orders were carried out.

During the time, Kagome was with Rin she didn't stop running around and playing games with the little girl. Kagome found that she enjoyed her time with Rin and wouldn't mind watching her more often...Rin had always been charming and now she knew why Sesshomaru kept her around. She could make anyone smile with just her carefree spirit and that is what Kagome liked most about Rin.

Soon Kagome caught Rin and they rolled on the grass. They landed on their backs and Rin giggled as she was breathing hard. They looked up at the darkened clouds and Kagome said, "I think we should go inside." Rin glanced at Kagome and said "Just a little longer please." Kagome smiled and nodded. She understood why the girl didn't want to go back yet. She was probably lonely sometimes and Kagome could connect with that because she felt lonely sometimes too in this big palace. Therefore, Kagome inquired to Rin about Sesshomaru and she didn't know why she asked about him but it seemed an appropriate subject, considering that Rin was his ward and all. If anyone knew about their Lord, it had to be Rin.

"So how did you come into the services of Sesshomaru?"

"Lord Sesshomaru saved Rin."

"He did?"

"Yes, he saved me from wolves and he let me follow him."

"Really? But he seems so cold sometimes."

"Lord Sesshomaru is a great Lord and he is always nice to Rin."

"I'm sure he is."

"He saved me a lot of times. Once from Naraku."

Kagome didn't know that Sesshomaru did so much for Rin and with all that she was told she held more respect for the demon. Maybe he wasn't so bad after all. Rin continued to tell Kagome about how Sesshomaru would help her and care for her, and she even mentioned how he would beat Jaken if he happened to pick on Rin. Kagome laughed at some of the stories while others left her in deep thought. Rin rolled over on her side and asked, "Do you like Lord Sesshomaru? He is nice!" She smiled at that last part.

Kagome was caught off guard and said "He is alright I suppose..." Kagome wouldn't tell Rin what she really thought because she knew it would break the child's heart. Rin looked up to her lord and to tell her about his bad side might traumatize her. Rin frowned slightly and said, "You don't like him?" "I didn't say that. I have yet to get to know the real him" Kagome answered as she picked at some grass. Rin gave her a toothy grin and said "Lord Sesshomaru is nice once you get to know him. Lord Sesshomaru was cold to Rin at first when he first met Rin. But Lord Sesshomaru just has to get to know you." "Yes, I believe you're right" Kagome answered hoping to get the girl to change the subject. The subject of Sesshomaru always got her riled up but she found out a lot about him in this little conversation, on how he had a softer side, one that hardly anyone saw. He even showed her his kinder side once in awhile when they were alone.

Kagome sighed as she went onto her back once more, than she felt a drop, than another. Rin felt it too and said "Uh-oh I think it's gonna rain now..." "Yep" Kagome smirked as she said it. "Are we going to go back inside now?" Rin questioned. "Nah! I think we can lay here and let the rain wash over us!" Kagome hollered out as she reached her hands into the sky. Rin copied Kagome and yelled out "Yes! Let it rain!" The girls laughed and yelled out into the heavens as the drops came one after another. At first, the rain was slow and it sprinkled lightly than soon the rain came in big droplets soaking them. Rin jumped up and ran for cover squealing and laughing as she did. She went under the balcony and called out to Kagome "You coming Kagome!" Kagome dropped her hands and moved her head to side "No! I will stay for awhile!" Rin grinned and giggled at Kagome's response. Kagome saw Jaken at that moment and saw that Rin was going inside now. Rin waved goodbye with her cheerful smile still gracing her lips "I hope you don't get too wet!'

Kagome breathed in as she faced the sky once more, seeing the rain hit her. Her smiled faded once she knew Rin was gone. She closed her eyes hoping that the water could wash away everything she felt and thought. Maybe even the thoughts of Sesshomaru if she was lucky. "You're going to catch a cold if you stay out here," Sesshomaru said as he stood over her. Kagome opened her eyes and said "Gawd go away already! You already haunt my dreams and even now you haunt and taunt me!" Kagome closed her eyes once more hoping that he was just an illusion like he would be sometimes. "Get up you fool and get inside" Sesshomaru said in a stubborn tone. Kagome groaned and replied, "Make me..." She was in no mood to deal with him and she was content in her misery now. Before she knew it, she felt herself being picked up and tossed over a very broad shoulder.

"Hey you lout! Get your hands off me!" Kagome yelled out as she kicked around. Sesshomaru bounced her up to where her stomach hit his shoulder roughly. She gasped as she lost her breathe for a moment. "Make up your mind. You tell me to make you go inside and now you're yelling at me to let you down. Women are so indecisive," Sesshomaru said as he continued to walk. She growled under her breath as she was grasping onto his shirt in the back, trying to make sure he didn't drop her face first into the ground. Kagome happened to look down at that moment and all she saw was his butt and his long legs moving. Kagome blushed as she caught herself staring at him and looked somewhere else for the moment. Although she had to admit he had a nice body, from what she saw anyway. Kagome mentally slapped herself for even thinking that but she couldn't help it.

Soon they got inside and Kagome was already soaked. Water was dripping off her and leaving a trail, as she was lead down the hallways to the study. Kagome paled remembering what he said about them not being done and so she struggled once more. "I can walk fine on my own you dog!" Kagome yelled out as they passed some guards. She felt Sesshomaru stiffen as he still walked, his grip getting tighter on her. "I said put me down this instant!" Kagome ordered aloud enough for everyone to hear. She didn't care who heard, she was just getting fed up with being treated like some piece of property. They got into the study and Sesshomaru slammed the door shut. He then tossed Kagome on the small couch and glared down at her.

"You dare yell at this Sesshomaru in front of everyone. Behind closed doors is one thing but in front of my subjects is another thing entirely." Kagome was breathing heavily as she was sitting down, trying to get her breath back from being dropped. Her kimono clung to her from the water and her breathing made her breasts move up and down with the material. Her face was flushed and her hair a tangled mess, but she was still radiant nonetheless. With him being this angry at her and with her looking do damned tempting he had to wonder why he didn't ravage her right there on the furniture. Kagome's eyebrows shot together and she declared, "Well if you would have let me down when I asked I wouldn't have had to bellow so loudly! I'm not your property you know?" "I outta punish you for your insolence and maybe I should teach you some manners on how to treat your lord!" Sesshomaru barked out as his fists clenched together. Kagome shrank back and bit on her lip. He saw that her lips were now bruised and he wondered why he didn't notice it before. "Your there in the garden being an idiot and getting soaked! What am I suppose to do with a sick vassal! You will do as I say when I say it!" Sesshomaru was losing himself and he wondered why he was getting so angry.

Kagome stood up at that moment and slapped him hard across the face. Sesshomaru's face jerked to the side from the unexpected attack. "You're so selfish! You're the worst and you're so cold all the time! No wonder why no one wants to be around you! I wish I could say I hate you and mean it!" Kagome shouted out. Sesshomaru stared at her with his now red cheek "You still don't hate me?"He asked sarcastically. Kagome clenched her fist tighter and her frustration became more intense "I wish I could but I just can't hate you for some damned reason! Dislike is the only thing I can fathom but you're still a bastard! A wretch! You make me so mad all the time!" "Even in your dreams?" Sesshomaru said as he smirked and inadvertently rubbing his cheek. Kagome calmed down that instant and said "Gawd and here I thought you wouldn't of heard that." "So I taunt you eh? All the time?" Sesshomaru inquired. "You're a nightmare!" Kagome spat out. Sesshomaru rubbed his chin and said, "Good and here I thought I was losing my touch." "You're impossible... "Kagome sighed out as she plopped herself back on the couch.

How could he be so insufferable and not even care that she slapped him? He should have been foaming at the mouth but all he did was taunt her further. She wondered if anything fazed him. Sesshomaru was a little mad but he was able to rein it in quickly before he lost it again and instead did an attack on her. He had to do something or he really would punish her and beat her backside until she was in bed for a week. "The reason why I came to fetch you was because of the news I received" Sesshomaru said as he stood there. Kagome's ears perked up "What news?" "I don't know if I should tell you now, after the way you reacted with me," Sesshomaru stated as he began to walk to his desk. Kagome quickly got off the couch and followed him "Please Sesshomaru, you have to tell me. It's something important right?" Sesshomaru turned around to where Kagome bumped into him. She stepped back fast enough so that she wasn't too close to him. "It seems the army is closing in and I sent my messengers to all the villages now. They will be here shortly," Sesshomaru said as he went back to his desk.

Kagome had a shocked look on her face as he said that and Kagome thought she would pass out from the news. So the army was close now and her village would be safe at last. She knew now that Sesshomaru could protect them, and she was starting to know why he didn't come when danger was near the first time. He was actually trying to rid the world of Naraku, but he also made the mistake of leaving someone irresponsible in charge. However, who was she to judge when she knew she wasn't perfect herself and now she had that ultimate dilemma with him. "So how long will it be before they come to the castle?" Kagome asked as she was getting excited now that the shock was gone. "They will be here within a few days and until than everyone will be busy and I'm afraid our little endeavor will have to wait until later," Sesshomaru noted as he glanced at her. Kagome crossed her arms over her chest and muttered "Thank kami for that..."

"What was that?" Sesshomaru asked, now looking at her head on. Kagome looked away and said "Nothing Lord Sesshomaru..." "Than please excuse yourself and get dried off. I can see just about everything and you don't want another... what was it you said again? Unguarded attack? Well maybe next time I'll let you know what I will do "Sesshomaru stated as he looked down at his papers once more. What he wouldn't do than to tackle her right there on the floor before the fire and strip her bare. He could practically see her full form with those wet clothes clinging to her like it was melded to her skin. Before his thoughts could travel more, he heard Kagome give out a frustrated grunt and move quickly out the room with the door slamming behind her. The door although wasn't given the mercy that his desk received. The door splintered and cracked as it slammed against the frame and now that had to be replaced.

Kagome was grumbling as she strode down the hall, now aware of how she looked. She covered herself as she almost ran down the corridor until she got to her room. She slammed that door too but with less anger as she got herself dressed in dry clothes. Kagome decided to eat her meal there and think once more like she did more and more often. He was insufferable and a cad to boot, not to mention his uncanny way of unraveling her like a beaten rug. He was so confusing at times, because sometimes he would be angry or upset, than the next he was teasing or taunting her. She could never pinpoint exactly what he was thinking or why he did some of the things that he did but it unnerved her. Kagome wanted to know more about him for some odd reason and after she had that conversation with Rin, it still wasn't enough. She knew he could be kind and soft, but also cold and angry.

He thought women changed their emotions too much but what about him and his emotions? Sesshomaru should take a good look at himself before he made the assumptions of others and Kagome almost had enough of trying to figure everything out. Nevertheless, he was right about them going to be busy and she would devote her time to preparing for the arrivals. They needed all available hands to prepare the rooms, the living areas, and even the grounds would be used for encampments. Kagome knew that the rooms would be saved for the aristocrats and than once the rooms were filled than the ballrooms, than after that the grounds on the estate. She wondered where they would get all the food to feed these people but she mused that perhaps they would try to bring their own to last for a little while. But traveling light was expected in these times and she knew that the people had to make haste in their travels. With her lingering thoughts on the upcoming events, she was actually able to push away what currently happened that day.


	4. Chapter 4

Tender Rebel

By: Aurora Collins

Disclaimers: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters associated with it. I'm only borrowing the characters to amuse myself and hopefully others. ^_^

Ch.4 Why me?

The next several days were busy with all the servants running back and forth always being diligent in what they were doing. Kagome was hardly in the study because she was sent on numerous errands and giving an extra hand whenever she had the spare time. She barely saw Sesshomaru because half the time he was gone from the room and off throughout the castle taking care of important matters. Kagome wondered if the demon lord ever slept with the way he constantly worked. He would be up late at night and then be up early the next morning, yet he never once showed any sign of fatigue. She couldn't help but keep a close eye on him and her only excuse was to see if he would crumble under all the work and stress like she was now, but so far... nothing.

The next morning Kagome made the last preparations that and she was given the news that the new arrivals would come later that day. When she was done getting the blankets to the rooms, she decided to go to the kitchens to grab some tea for herself and Sesshomaru. For some odd reason she thought he could use a cup and a small break like herself, but why she cared, she couldn't tell. Kagome got the tray and went to the study and she didn't even bother knocking anymore. Sesshomaru didn't seem to mind either, but Kagome knew that she was the only person to ever do so without being punished. He never once complained about it and she was sure he liked having her around. If nothing else, it was just tp tease her and make her life hell, but she missed their endeavors. Not to mention the lack of a challenge made things a little boring around the castle.

She entered the room and this time there was no fire because the weather was starting to finally warm up and she could tell that summer was just around the corner. Kagome set the tray down and she stretched herself out with a stifling yawn. "You tired yet Sesshomaru? It seems like you've been going for days. Do you ever sleep?" Kagome asked as she took the items off the tray. Sesshomaru looked up from his documents and saw the tea before him along with his little Miko. "I'm used to it... after traveling for so many years away from the castle; I had to be alert all the time. Now why the tea?"Sesshomaru asked as he leaned back in his chair. Kagome smiled unknowingly and said "I just wanted to bring you something to drink because well... I thought you might like it, after all the hard work you've been doing."

"How would you know about how hard working I've been?" Sesshomaru inquired. "I-I... I just know is all," Kagome said simply as she finished setting down the tea in front of Sesshomaru and presenting him with some honey to sweeten it. "Well I didn't know my little Miko could be so kind," Sesshomaru said as he grabbed Kagome's arm and pulled her closer. Kagome was jerked forward and she was now face to face with her lord. "So I heard you have been busy yourself and taking care of Rin when Jaken has been away. I must tell you how much it appeases me that you work for me so diligently. I wonder why."

Kagome shifted her eyes and replied, "I like Rin a lot and I don't mind being around her and of course I did a lot of work... my people are coming and I want them to feel welcome and be shown the best." "Is that all my pet? Nothing special just for me?" Sesshomaru asked. "I brought you tea?" Kagome said now with a small smirk on her face. Sesshomaru let her go at that moment and actually let out a real laugh. This time he didn't stop quite so suddenly, but then he sobered up. He still held that little smile on his face once his laughter ceased."You amuse me Kagome. Having you around is like a breath of fresh air" He said this as he took his tea and sipped it with such grace. Kagome gulped down and laughed nervously "Yeah? A breath of fresh air?" She then moved to the seat across from him and sighed.

She took her own cup and put some honey in it as she was trying to calm her heart down. She knew now that Sesshomaru could hear it if it pounded loudly enough. "Did I get you nervous Kagome?" Sesshomaru asked. Kagome shook her head "N-no..." "It seems it's getting harder to taunt you," Sesshomaru said. Kagome ruffled at that and said, "You just can't seem to come up with anything good lately. Not a single nightmare these past few days."

"Maybe I should remedy that."

"Maybe you should."

"Is that a challenge?"

"Maybe it is Sesshomaru."

"Well than maybe I should take up this challenge. Seems too good to waste."

"Might as well take the challenge while it's open for discussion."

Kagome had no idea what was wrong with her. Was she flirting with him? No she was just bored. But why was her heart racing and why was she feeling her hands getting sweaty? Then she felt it again, that heat low in her belly that disturbed her so greatly, and once she felt all those feelings she looked at Sesshomaru's face. Sesshomaru could smell her desire and he had to wonder if this was just a figment of his imagination that she might be here, serving him tea, and teasing him to the peak of pleasure. He lightly shook his head as he focused on the female before him.

"Allow me to take up that challenge," Sesshomaru said as he got up from that seat. Kagome just sat there and her mind was growing fuzzy wondering if he would indeed follow through with his threat. Sesshomaru was supposed to finish their conversation from before, when they shared their first kiss, and Kagome could only guess if this was the ending to that conversation. "Now Sesshomaru I said discussion" Kagome said as she snapped out of it. She stood up quickly and the chair fell backwards. She came around the chair and was backing up from him. Sesshomaru walked closer to her and said "I still have to finish what I started last time remember? I told you I would warn you this time, so here is the warning I promised." Kagome's breath held as she took one more step back and then to defeat all odds she tripped over her own foot. A mistake a child would make and she felt the fool at that moment.

Sesshomaru saw her fall and made no move to catch her. He saw her hair fly and her kimono tug gingerly to her side as she landed. Her skirt riding up her thighs as it did so many times before. He bent down to the floor on top of her and straddled her waist. "Come on Kagome, just admit you want me. You want me... don't fight it" Sesshomaru said as he bent his head down to kiss her. Kagome put her face to the side so he couldn't meet her lips but she was finding it harder and harder to resist him with each encounter. She felt like her dislike for him was dissipating but she had to hold on to it. She didn't know why anymore but she had to because it made her feel like she was in control.

Sesshomaru took his clawed hand and forced her to face him. He rounded her chin with his index finger and growled seductively on top of her. Kagome just stared up at him with her hair tousled behind her. She didn't make a move to stop him and before he could allow her to ponder her own actions he bent his head low. His hair pooled around them. He took both his hands to cup her jaw and his lips met hers with a gentle touch, than a ferocity that he couldn't control. Kagome tried to fight the urge but his kisses were so demanding and she wanted to help quench his fever that she was feeling herself. She kissed him back and Sesshomaru didn't want to lose that grand gift she was giving him. His tongue invaded her mouth and Kagome allowed him entry as she slipped her arms around his neck.

Her back arched into him and she moaned in delight of what she was finding to be a rich adventure that her body responded to. Once Sesshomaru felt her hips grind up against his he felt his demon side take over with something carnal and his claws moved to the top of her kimono to start to remove it. He released her pearly lips for just a brief moment and before his claw could get the itch to rip her clothes Kagome moved her head to the side and nudged him off none to gently. "Get off me you jerk!" Kagome demanded as she pushed him away. Sesshomaru didn't budge. "I said I wasn't going to stop even if you asked, "He growled into her hair."If you would look at me you would see why I want you to stop you bastard!" Kagome yelled out as she punched him in the shoulder. Sesshomaru slightly got off her and was hovering over her body when he saw the damage he inflicted on her.

"Last time you bruised my lips and now this time you didn't only bruise them but now they're bleeding! Do you have no self control?" Kagome shouted out one last time before she got up on her elbows to get away from him. She pushed herself from under him and stood before Sesshomaru. She dabbed at her lip that had been abused and looked down at him. Sesshomaru got up from the floor and looked at her lips. "I did that?" He asked. Kagome glared at him and said "Yeah you did that! With your fangs! It was like you were trying to devour me." Kagome than got the blood off and licked her lips and Sesshomaru saw how swollen and bruised they were. "I apologize Kagome. I did not intend to hurt you. Just when you responded I couldn't..." Sesshomaru didn't know why he was apologizing now. He never apologized and he realized that when he saw the shocked looked on Kagome's face.

"You're apologizing to me? I thought you never apologize" Kagome said as she put her hands on her hips. Sesshomaru glared at her and said, "I don't... usually." "Well I guess some demons can change, but maybe next time you kiss a woman maybe you won't act like such a pup about it. You don't have any control over yourself" Kagome bit out as she stepped away from him. Sesshomaru straightened his back as he replied, "I have control. With every woman I was with since I was a pup, I have had control. It's just with you I lose control!" "Isn't that refreshing and while you're at practicing control you can just stay away from me!" Kagome said as she straighted her hair out with her nails. "You responded to me Kagome. You wanted me and I proved it and now I want more than that from you, I want all of you." Sesshomaru demanded out as he stepped closer to her. Kagome jumped back and said forcefully "I already knew that with all the things you've said to me! I'm not stupid and I won't be your next conquest! Forget it!" Kagome than ran out the door before Sesshomaru could respond. All he heard when she left was her yelling out curses. "Stupid bastard! Jerk! BAKA!"

Sesshomaru's ears winced as he heard that last one and he knew he struck a chord with her. He growled to himself for acting the way he did, as if he was with his first woman. He was never brutal and now he made her feel like he had no self control and now he knew that with her he didn't. He now feared that he could seriously hurt her, but he could not deny that she wanted him and that she responded to his advances quite adamantly. All he had to do was show her that he could be a nice demon and show her that he was more than just the lord of his land. Why he cared, he couldn't really tell. Moreover, why he apologized to her he couldn't tell either.

He never apologized to anyone about anything but to say it so easily now astonished him. He would never apologize again and that he promised himself, because once you apologized, for one thing you would have to apologize for everything. Sesshomaru growled even deeper now as he got himself back to his desk with his tea now cold. So much for a hot drink especially now that he was hot under the collar.

Kagome was so mad that she could hardly contain her anger. She felt livid to the core and to think that she actually responded to him in that savage way. She liked his kissing, until his fangs dug into her lips like some piece of meat, and that is when her illusion dissolved into pieces. Kagome thought she was in heaven for those few moments and then she crashed into the depths of a dark abyss and she realized her mistake. Now he would be expecting more from her and with how he treated her she could only wonder how he would be like if she allowed him to go that distance... and she wouldn't. However, in the back of her mind she was feeling something more for him and her dislike of him might be great now, but she wanted to go back to that study and finish what they started.

She blushed when that thought crossed her mind and she reprimanded herself and decided that maybe a cold bath would help. When she glanced to the side she saw a guard look at her with a strange look and she bit out to him "What are you looking at!" The guard jumped slightly and said "Mam your lip is-is bleeding..." "Damnit!" Kagome yelled out as she picked up her pace down the hall. She was mad all over again as she wiped the blood once more. "Stupid demon! Bloody hell!" Kagome was walking faster and she ended up outside in the front gates. Kagome didn't know why she went there but when she did, she saw something she hadn't seen in a long time... her village people. They've grown on her and were another part of her family. The first one she saw was Kujo as he handed the paperwork to the guards on the outer gate. Kagome could recall when she met Kujo. He was a wanderer and when he came to the village, she offered him a home. He's been by her side since and has been more than a trustworthy friend. They were allowed to pass and that is when they came face to face. Kagome normally didn't act so informally with her people but she missed them so much that she couldn't help it.

"Kujo! Kujo I missed you!" Kagome yelled out as she flung her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. Kujo almost fell backwards and asked, "Are you alright my lady? You seem a bit odd." Kagome pulled away from him and smiled the best she could "I just missed my village, my people. I just couldn't help myself." She stopped as she saw that look on his face and she knew he was looking at her lip. Kagome touched it and it was bleeding still. "Oh, this?" She held up her hand where the blood was "Well I ran into a wall. Not paying attention... now let's get these people settled in and we can discuss what has been going on while I was away." Kujo merely nodded but he gave her a look as if he didn't believe her. He knew his lady was a bit clumsy but she wouldn't run into a wall so hard that she would bruise and bloody her lip. Kujo knew that there was something wrong because he could sense her tension when she hugged him, liked she needed to tell him something. However, it could be just him being worried for his lady these past few months.

Now with the army coming through the lands they had to seek refuge here and he was glad that he could see his lady again. Kagome and Kujo set their small village outside in the gardens because they brought ready to make tents with them. They didn't want them to be brought inside if they had the equipment and supplies to be outside. The weather would prove to be nice with some rain every now and again because it was still springtime for another month. Kagome spent the last few hours getting her village ready for the encampment. She got their tents up and made sure they had some provisions and whatever they needed, she would go to the kitchens for it. They were allowed in the castle if they needed anything and they were given tasks to help around. They would contribute to the lord in some way even if the jobs were small. Once they were done with all the tasks Kagome took Kujo to her room. She shut the door once they were inside so that she could talk with him privately.

After about an hour of Kagome's absence Sesshomaru was wondering, where she might be and before he could leave his study he was told that the first of the arrivals came. He looked outside his window and he realized it was Kagome's village, just by the looks of them. He examined them and didn't find one of them that could match the beauty of Kagome. They all looked so plain and somewhat beastly. The one thing he did see though sent a shock through his body. He saw Kagome greeting her people and when she hugged that one male so intimately he was angry. She smiled at him and when they were setting up camp she seemed so open with them. Kagome never acted that joyously around him and with that same male, always hovering around her he had to wonder if they had a past. Possibly former lovers or worse, they were married. Then why would she accept his advances, or maybe that is why she denied him so much. Maybe his pressure on her made her succumb to him and she could be hurting emotionally for what he was doing. Sesshomaru shook his head of that notion because it did not set well with him at all.

Once the camp was set up, he saw Kagome and Kujo leave together and he suspected the worst. Sesshomaru was never one to spy because he found that to be petty but in this case, he had to make an acception. He went down the hallway and he saw Kagome enter her room with the man trailing behind her like some lost puppy. She closed the door once the man entered and Sesshomaru came from around his corner to listen in and perhaps end the discussion.

"What did you need my lady?" Kujo asked as he was offered a seat at the low table that was in her room. Kagome took a seat herself and poured some tea for them both. "I wanted to discuss with you about the tribe and see what has been going on in my absence. I left you in charge" Kagome said as she handed him the cup. Kujo accepted her offer and said, "While you were gone I made sure we would be ready in case an attack was to occur. We made packs ready so we could flee because we don't have enough power to ward off even a small attack. We planted the crops but I fear they maybe dead by the time the army is defeated. So thank Kami we always keep extra stores of food for wintertime. If it wasn't for your great leadership we all would have been dead ages ago." "Don't thank me Kujo. There is nothing to thank, besides we all worked together to pull through those hard times. But it sounds like you took the position well enough." "Yes mam, as well as can be expected. They all respected my new authority, that is until you come home," Kujo said as he sipped his drink.

Kagome nodded "Yes... until I come home..." "You sound weary milady" Kujo said with concern written on his face. "I'm a bit" Kagome replied as she sipped on her tea as well. "Has that dog been working you too hard? That contract is an abomination and I don't sit well with it my lady. It seems you may have been forced to sign that contract and I hate it how you have to sacrifice yourself yet again for us. You do so much for us," Kujo said.

Sesshomaru bristled outside the door when he heard himself being called a dog. It was one thing for Kagome to say it but that little man saying it was crossing the line. He kept quiet as the conversation continued.

"I changed the contract with Sesshomaru."

"That is good to hear. So I guess you have a different job now?"

"Yes. I'm his secretary. I'm no trainer."

"I can see that but his secretary? It must be hard to be around something as arrogant as he."

"Well I wouldn't say he is all that arrogant..."

"My lady surely you're jesting. I mean just a couple months ago you swore you would get back at him."

"I learned another side of the story while I was here."

"What other side could there be?"

"His side of course."

"And what did the dog have to say as an excuse?"

"He was trying to fix an entire territory with thousands of people."

"Still no excuse."

"Everyone makes mistakes Kujo."

"Yes but his mistake cost us more than half our village my lady. Don't you remember?"

Kagome slammed her hand on the table, making some of her tea spill. "Of course I remember Kujo! I was there seeing it and smelling the air as it was riddled with blood from our villages men! The plain fact is that demons attack human villages all the time! How dare you even assume such nonsense! I should punish you for even saying what you did!" Kagome huffed out as she was keeping herself from crying.

Sesshomaru heard Kagome getting mad and he was surprised to hear her stick up for him, even after what he did to her. He could also tell that she was trying to be fair on both sides and that she was getting more than upset. That Kujo person struck a nerve with her and he knew that there might be a screaming match. "I'm sorry my lady..." On the other hand, maybe no screaming match. Apparently, this Kujo guy was beneath her and took her orders and feelings to heart. So maybe they weren't married but still possible lovers. At least it was a little less than what he thought, but still bad in his mind.

"It's fine Kujo. I've just been on edge lately from the demon you call dog. Which he can be sometimes" Kagome mumbled that last part as she crossed her arms over her chest. Kujo stared at kagome and said, "So this dog HAS been working you too hard. Now I have to inquire my lady about your lips. I know that you're somewhat clumsy but not as clumsy as you claim. Did that dog punish you and hit you on the face?" Kujo said. Kagome touched her lip and it finally stopped bleeding and now was a scab. "He didn't punish me, and maybe I didn't walk into a wall, but I assure you that it's nothing to worry about." "My lady you can tell me. I promise I won't tell a soul," Kujo said as he leaned slightly over the table to grasp her arm lightly. "Please" He asked one last time. Kagome was half way across the table, looking into his eyes and before she could say anything, her door was slammed open. The wood splintered onto the rug and the door fell off the hinges. "I heard enough MY LADY" He said sarcastically. "I suggest you remove your hand from my Kagome or I'll be forced to remove it for you."

Kujo let go of Kagome and stood up "So I'm guessing that you're the dog. The name fits." "Excuse me little man," Sesshomaru said as he took a step inside the room. "Excuse yourself. You were listening into our conversation weren't you?" Kujo inquired. Sesshomaru glared at the male and said, "It's my castle and I will do as this Sesshomaru pleases. You can excuse YOURSELF out of her room and out of my sight. You're beginning to piss me off" Sesshomaru than looked at Kagome and he couldn't help but look at his handiwork on her face. Kujo looked from Sesshomaru to Kagome, than back to Sesshomaru. Kujo's skin bristled and his hair pricked on end."You're the one who put that mark on her lip. There is no denying it on how you're staring at what you did. Did you force yourself on her? On our virgin leader!" Kujo said as his fists curled under. Kagome stood up at that moment and said with a blush "Kujo please, don't use that word. Not everyone in Japan needs to know I'm a virgin." "So you didn't force her in your bed but you did something to her. Do you deny it?" Kujo asked, as he was getting angrier by the minute.

"I don't deny it. But she also allowed me the kiss, which overwhelmed me. I apologized to the lady and as far as I'm concerned, this, was none of your business. So I suggest you let it be," Sesshomaru said as he was starting to get irritated. "But you harmed my lady and..."Kujo was cut off. "Is she your lover? Your mate? If not then it's none of your concern. She may be your leader but she is my vassal and..." Sesshomaru was interrupted. "She is not either of those and I understand she is your vassal but she is my lady first and foremost and it is my responsibility to keep things like you from her," Kujo was about to say more when they both finally stopped.

Kagome was starting to walk out the room when Sesshomaru quickly got in front of her. "Where are you going?" They both asked. Kagome tapped her foot, like she did when she got upset. "You both seem inclined to have your conversation and act like I'm not here. I would rather leave than stay to listen to you two bicker." She was about to make a move when both the men instinctively both took one of her arms. Kujo looked at Sesshomaru and Sesshomaru glared at Kujo.

"Get your hands off her human."

"Not until you do dog."

"She is my vassal."

"She is my lady."

"She belongs to me."

"And I belong to her."

"I said let go!"

"NO!"

At this point, they were both pulling on her arms and she finally had enough. She yanked her arms out from both of their grips and yelled out "You're both idiots! Now go over there! Sit down! And let me speak!" They both stared at her for a moment and quickly did as she bade. She seemed very mad and her day wasn't going very well to begin with. "Kujo this is none of your business. What happens between Sesshomaru and myself will stay like that. Yes he kissed me and yes he took it too far, but there is nothing for you to be concerned about," Kagome said to Kujo.

She felt like she was reprimanding a small child and then she moved onto the lord himself. "As for you Sesshomaru. I'm not yours. I'm not some property and I don't take kindly to you listening in on my private conversations. You're both being immature about this and I suggest you straighten up." Kagome than paced the room for a moment and continued, "Now my door is completely ruined and I have nowhere to sleep. Also dealing with this right now is not setting well with me, so please Kujo excuse yourself while I speak with the dog." Sesshomaru was about to speak until Kagome gave him that look. That one look he never saw before and it was something to fear.

Kujo slightly smiled over at Sesshomaru as he was getting up to leave and before he did, Kagome said, "And Kujo don't start any trouble or you will be punished by me." At that, he paled and that is when Sesshomaru had his chance to smile. Kujo glared at the dog and quickly left before anymore could be said to him. Kagome breathed in deeply and plopped herself at the table where Sesshomaru was now. "This is a change of scenery from the study and..." Sesshomaru was cut off, which was becoming a trend. "Just shut up! I don't want to hear it right now. Why were you outside my door Sesshomaru? And don't tell me it was because you were concerned. I know you better than that. I think you were jealous" She said this as she began to knead at her temples. She was way to riled up to be dealing with this right now. Sesshomaru straightened up his posture and said "J-Jealous? I was not. This Sesshomaru would not be jealous." "Sure Sesshomaru. You keep saying how you want me and if you want me as much as you say than you could feel jealousy. Knowing that a man was alone with me in here. Knowing you, you would probably think he was my lover or something," Kagome said as she saw a slight blush wash over his cheeks.

"I think this conversation is done now" Sesshomaru made a motion for him to leave but Kagome stopped him. "I don't think so Sesshomaru. I'll let this thing slide this time... even though I still think you were jealous. However, another matter is my door. You keep complaining about me breaking stuff but what about you? Where am I supposed to sleep tonight?" Kagome asked, as she was getting huffy again. Sesshomaru actually sighed and said "There is an extra room next to mine on the other side, but there is a door there connecting the rooms. All the other rooms are going to be used shortly and the door here will take a couple days to replace." "Why is there a door connecting the rooms?" Kagome inquired. "It was meant to be a nursery when the Lord and Lady of the castle decide to conceive a child. That was my room when I was a newborn pup," Sesshomaru explained. "Oh... well than let me get my things so that I can move" Kagome said as she got what little items she had.

They left the room with Kagome's things and as they were walking down the hallway, Kagome couldn't help but glare at her lord. Kagome was literally staring daggers into his back because of how upset she had gotten. The whole ordeal was absolutely ridiculous and scandalous to boot. If the servants ever got wind of all this she would never hear the end of it. Her reputation out the window in a blink of an eye and no respect from the folks in the castle. Another thing that bothered her was that she knew Sesshomaru was jealous because it was written all over his face, but he was too stubborn to admit it. Damned pride of his was just as bad as hers. Soon they came to the room and it didn't look like a nursery, but another guest room. It was probably converted like that for the lady to use, or a special guest. The room itself was just as grand as her last one and possibly a little bit bigger. The bed was also big and it stood on a pedestal where you had to climb on stairs to get to it. Drapes were hung around the bed so you could pull them around to keep out the light. There were more windows in this room and the fire place was made of a type of white stone, possibly marble. It had gray swirls in it and flowers were carved in the stone around the borders. There were logs already set aside for use along with all the utensils. Overall, Kagome liked the room a lot but there were still some problems with it that she did not like one little bit.

She noticed that there were only two doors, and one went to Sesshomaru's room and the other led out into the hallways. So where was the door to her bathroom where she could have some private time. Maybe she just missed it because of her anxiety. Kagome set her things down and said, "This room is very nice. Doesn't look at all like a nursery." Sesshomaru nodded and said, "This was my mother's room after I grew up a little and got my own room." Kagome had a surprised look on her face because she thought that maybe his mother and father should be sharing a room because they were mates. Sesshomaru caught her surprise and sighed, "My mother and father were mates, but they never saw eye to eye. I guess you could call it an arranged marriage. After I was conceived and once I was old enough to have my own room my mother insisted to have this one." "Oh... I see. So I'm guessing you have no other siblings from your mother then?" Sesshomaru turned away and said, "I don't want to talk about it." "Sorry if I brought up some bad memories Sesshomaru. It was not my intention. I promise" Kagome countered as she came up beside him to comfort him. Sesshomaru looked down to her and tried to smile weakly "I know Kagome. Is there anything else you will need before I depart?"

Kagome didn't want to mention it now because he seemed somewhat sad but she had to know where her bathroom was. "There is one thing," Kagome said. "Of course, there is always one more thing isn't there?" Sesshomaru said as he stared at her. Kagome gulped down and said, "Well all I wanted to know was where my bathroom is. I would like to bathe this evening." "It is in my room because what use would a nursery have for a restroom?" Sesshomaru said as he smirked. "B-but that just isn't..." Kagome was cut off. "Proper?" Sesshomaru finished. Kagome nodded "Exactly." "I suggest you get over your embarrassment. It's not like I will be in there with you and you will have your privacy. We also have a small portable bath if you would like to bathe in that. However, it is hardly sufficient and the servants would have to tote buckets of hot water to it. My mother insisted she have one because she refused to share anything with her mate." Kagome blushed and said, "Fine, I wouldn't want to inconvenience anyone but you have to promise not to enter while I'm in there. Also I'll be locking both my doors at all times while I'm in here."

Sesshomaru grinned and said, "I will not promise anything but as a gentleman I'll do my best to heed your warnings." Kagome blushed more and said "Fair enough, for the moment. But one step out of line and I will be sure to fix you." Sesshomaru's ears twitched at the threat but he held firm. "About your lip Kagome..." Sesshomaru trailed off as he stared at it. Kagome stepped back from him and said, "Forget it. I'm fine now. Just don't try it again alright?" Sesshomaru mockingly bowed to her and said, "If you'll excuse me." He then left the room and Kagome knew she made him slightly upset by rejecting him. He was trying so hard to get to her and she just didn't know what drove him. Once he had her would he ignore her after his conquest? She also had to wonder why he didn't take one of the servants who would be more than easy to sleep with. Kagome just got her things out of her bags and got them put away before she forgot to do so later. This day was almost over and she was already tired of it. For the next, few days there would be even more people coming to the castle and there would be a lot of overcrowding. She was not looking forward to it but it had to be done to protect everyone. Kagome knew the Army was getting closer and the people needed safety from the apparent threat.

She got ready for her bed and wanted a bath but she decided that it could wait until tomorrow because she knew that Sesshomaru was not in the best of moods at the moment, and when he was in a sour mood, everyone stood clear. Of course she wasn't that disgruntled about it, but sometimes it did bother her to know that she was the one that caused it. Kagome also was realizing that when she first got here he was very cold towards her and now he was starting to melt. He wasn't so harsh but he still had a temper and a tongue to boot, and he used it in more than one way. She noticed his attitude toward her change little by little and maybe he just needed someone to talk to, or to fight with as the case may be. At least it was some form of communication instead of nothing at all. She knew that everyone was scared to talk to him on a personal level and the only person he ever talked to was Rin, and perhaps Jaken. But even Jaken never got too much out of line when it came to his Lord and she knew it. Maybe he was just a little lonely is all.

Kagome bit on her lips like she did when she was thinking and she felt that pain course through her lips when she did so. That just reminded her of the bounder himself who had the experience of a pup. She huffed out and decided it was time for bed before she thought of some other way to defend the dog as she now called him when she was mad. She could thank Kujo for that little nickname that he himself used so diligently.

Kagome was woken up by a sound outside her door and when she looked over, she saw a shadow pass under it. When she turned to look outside the windows, she saw that the sun was just starting to come up from the hillside. She moaned as she curled on her side and remembered the shadow under her door. She grudgingly got out of bed, put on her silk robe, and walked to the door. She slowly opened it and she saw nothing, but when she looked down, she saw a little bottle. It was see through with a pink tint to the glass and it was fashioned beautifully. There was a card attached to it. Kagome picked it up to examine it and on the card was a purple crescent moon, which she instantly knew that it came from Sesshomaru. She turned the card over and it said that the contents inside were for her lips to speed up the healing. She felt her lips at that moment and she could tell the swelling was already going down. Another day or two and it would be gone, but with the salves help it could be gone by the end of the day.

Kagome smiled slightly as she hugged the bottle to her chest. She would have to thank Sesshomaru later for the gift and maybe he was truly sorry for what he did. She really didn't believe him before because he never apologized but maybe she misjudged him. Maybe he really cared about her and this was his way of making amends. Well she would talk to him about it plus a good many other things that she needed to discuss with him. Kagome has been acutely interested in him and wanted to know more about his past because she still thought that was the reason for his coldness. Just what he said about his parents meant that he didn't have a good life to start out with anyway.

She went back into her room and now that she was awake, she couldn't very well bury herself back in the covers like she wanted to. Kagome knew that Sesshomaru was up and maybe she could sneak into his room and get a quick bath. She already knew she needed one and put it off long enough for her own tastes. She could only imagine how she must smell and that in itself was embarrassing. Kagome took her bathing supplies and unlocked her door that connected to Sesshomaru's room and to her surprise, it opened with ease. Apparently, Sesshomaru was not bothered by his room being unlocked. No one would probably steal from him or ruin his room because if they did than there would be hell to pay. She looked around cautiously to make sure that no one was around and as soon as the sign was clear, she proceeded forward.

His room had to be the biggest room she had ever seen in her life. His bed alone seemed to overrun the room and the colors of the room were of a dark burgundy. Everything about it was magnificent with the tall windows on the wall and the wallpaper with that certain hue. The chandelier overhung on the ceiling and the crystals that dangled from it gleamed when the sunlight hit them. She was so memorized by the design of the room that she couldn't help herself. If this is how his room looked than she could only imagine the bathroom. She found the door, which had oriental dragons carved into the wood. She opened the door and she was right about her assumptions on the restroom. Once she went inside, she thought she was in some type of bathhouse from the sheer size of it. The room was completely white with a blue tint to all the tile work. There was a huge bathtub the size of a small pool and a huge showerhead in the counter. There were shelves piled with soaps, perfumes and towels for use. Sitting stools, wash rags and trays for the items in use. The bathroom itself smelled heavenly and the cleanliness of the place was astonishing. Kagome was impressed and now she would have the pleasure of dirtying it up and cleaning herself off.

Kagome got the water running and it took awhile to fill the tub. She added some vanilla bubble bath to the mixture and oils to make her skin soft and illuminant. She stripped off her nightgown and robe and stepped into the tub that held her warm water. She dipped her head under and could actually swim if she got into the middle. She was enjoying herself thoroughly and was in the middle of scrubbing her hair with a shampoo that had a divine smell to it. She couldn't place the smell but the fragrance reminded her of Sesshomaru. Therefore, the shampoo must be his and maybe she would get the same results as he did with his silky smooth hair. She remembered how it felt in her fingertips, she wanted her hair to be just like that, and perhaps she would grow it out to be as long as his. Right when she was in the middle of scrubbing her hair, she happened to hear something. It was steamy and foggy inside the room from the heat and she couldn't really see, but she had a feeling that someone was there. "Who's there" she asked, but before she could get an answer, the steam slightly cleared away from a breeze that came from an open window.

There before her was Sesshomaru in all his naked glory, all except a towel wrapped around his torso. His hair was already gleaming from the steam and the beads of moisture dripped from him. His skin shined as he stepped forward, with his face strictly straight from emotion. That is when she snapped out of it and realized exactly what was going on and who was there in front of her.


	5. Chapter 5

Tender Rebel

By: Aurora Collins

Disclaimers: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters associated with it. I'm only borrowing the characters to amuse myself and hopefully others. ^_^

Ch.5 Bubbles are Fun

Sesshomaru was already out of bed for most of the morning and checking on his people to make sure that they were begining to work. He looked at the papers that needed his attention immediately and had a quick walk around the castle halls. He already had a busy morning and wanted a bath. Sesshomaru wanted to relax before the day truly got started for the occupants in the castle, and he already knew that Kagome would probably still be asleep in her bed. That would mean that he could bathe and be off before she noticed him near, but he didn't know why he was trying to avoid her. Nevertheless, he had this feeling of being guilty, but he did everything within his power to correct the situation. He apologized to her and even gave her a bottle of ointment so she would heal faster. If she didn't forgive him by now then maybe he would just put some sense into her thick head. Sometimes, he mused, that women could be a nuisance, but for him it was more like a pain in the groin.

Sesshomaru groaned to himself when he thought of her in that way and continued to feel more sexually frustrated as he stripped himself of his armor and kimono. He grabbed his towel, tucked it around his waist, and stepped into the bathroom to see that there was steam in there, and he heard something splash. Sesshomaru wondered who could be in his bath but then he remembered that Kagome would have access to it whenever she needed it. Maybe this was all an illusion because he has been thinking of her all morning to the point of insane distraction. When the steam cleared, his assumptions were right but he still thought that his mind was playing games on him again. He saw Kagome in the tub, with bubbles covering what he would have liked to see most. Her hair was full of lathered shampoo and it smelled like it was his, which pleased him.

He wanted to make sure that this nymph of an illusion was real so he took a step forward to the one woman that he desired most, but when he saw that look on her face, he knew that she was real. Her face showed the true definition of shock but in just a split second, it turned to anger and he knew he was in for a tongue-lashing.

Kagome quickly screamed and ducked in the water further with a splash. She grabbed the nearest thing and chucked it at the intruder's face. The rag flew across the room and it hit Sesshomaru right over the eyes. "You PERVERT!" Kagome yelled out, as she was getting ready for the next weapon. Sesshomaru took the rag from his face and tossed it to the side "Now Ka..." The soap dish came flying at him and it hit him in the head. Sesshomaru growled and said "Kagome I..." He saw the bar of soap come at him and he dodged it with ease. "Kagome! Would you stop!" Sesshomaru barked out before she could grab the glass jar full of bathing oils. Kagome held still and said in a stern voice "Stop! What are you doing in here! Get out! OUT!" Sesshomaru smirked and said, "No matter what you throw at me and no matter how loud you scream, I won't be leaving. This is my tub that you're occupying and I would like a bath before my day gets busy."

"B-B-But that's not..." Kagome stuttered. "Decent?" Sesshomaru finished. Kagome sighed, "I wish you would stop finishing my sentences. It's..." "Annoying?" Sesshomaru said with a smile. Kagome growled, "Just get out." Sesshomaru just shook his head and took the towel from his body. Kagome squealed and quickly hid her face in her hands. She than heard a little splash and she was terrified to look and see if he was in the tub with her. Kagome was feeling for her towel and she rapidly got it over her body. She turned around and got out of the tub in a rush. She didn't even think to rinse out her hair but at this point, she really didn't care. "Kagome you have soap in your hair" Sesshomaru stated as he saw her leave the tub. Kagome was still covering her eyes while trying to make a dash for the door, without looking at her lord. "I don't !" Kagome screamed out as she stepped on the bar of soap that she threw at Sesshomaru.

She slid backwards and to her dismay, instead of laying on her back, she landed in the tub, right on top of Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru heard her yelp and before he could respond, he got this rump in his face and than a large splash that went all over the bathroom floor. When he opened his eyes, he saw Kagome right in his lap and with that little towel just between their naked bodies. With the towel so wet it clung to her body and showed him what her assets really were. Her nipples peaked beneath the material and the curve of her hips were so inviting. Before he could examine her more he heard a moan. Kagome put her hand to her head and groaned from the pain and then she felt something on her bottom that she wasn't suppose to feel. It was hard, and when she looked to her side, she saw herself sitting on Sesshomaru's lap. Her face turned a crimson color and she knew she was as red as a beet. She couldn't say anything because whenever she tried her words got caught in her throat.

Kagome couldn't move because her body wouldn't allow her. All she heard was herself breathing with a shudder and her heart pounding in her chest. She started to feel light headed and her body just wouldn't respond to her commands. Sesshomaru saw her staring at him with that shocked expression and she didn't seem to move. She didn't even blink and all he saw was a blush so deep that he didn't know if it would ever fade away. That is when Sesshomaru had the brilliant idea of maybe getting a kiss in on her lips. He could try it again and show her that he could be gentle with her if given the chance. He extended his hands to her face and Kagome saw that, and that is when she was able to regain her strength "NO!" She yelled out as she slapped his hands away. She got up and slipped again, but the second time she got her footing firm and left the tub in a huff. Kagome didn't look back as she stomped out of the room, her hair now clean of the suds she accumulated with the shampoo.

She got to her room and slammed the door loud enough for her to be heard. She locked both her doors and sat on her bed fuming with humiliation and anger. When she was able to calm herself down enough, she realized that she left her belongings in the bathroom, with Sesshomaru. Kagome would get dressed in one of her other kimonos and grab her stuff later. That is if she could get the nerve. She still felt the blush upon her cheeks and she knew it would be a while before it would go away. Kagome never knew she could be that embarrassed or shocked in all her life. She never felt anything like it before and it infuriated her on how her body could do that to her. The only reason why she snapped out of it is when she saw his face coming closer to hers and she was not ready to have him kiss her again. Especially in the situation that they were in not that long ago.

She decided to get dressed in another outfit, instead of the one she chose, which was still in Sesshomaru's bathing room. Kagome didn't know if she could ever face him again or go into his room to make use of his facilities. She knew now that this arrangement wouldn't work and would never work. She sighed as she put more of the ointment on her lip and could already feel that the wound was almost gone. The stuff really worked but now she felt that it didn't mean anything to Sesshomaru in the first place because of the way he just treated her. He was about to take advantage of her being so still in his lap, but it was also her fault for not moving sooner. Kagome didn't know what to do with that but she knew that more than enough time has passed for her to get her things out of his room. She could only hope that he wasn't even in his room. When Kagome unlocked the door and peeked in, she knew that her prayers were answered to her at least once because the room and bathroom were completely empty and now very much clean.

Once Kagome slapped his hands away and left the bathing room, in a rush, he might add, she seemed more than upset with him again. He wondered if she knew what she was doing to him on a daily basis. He concluded that she must know because he let her know on more than one occasion on how he needed her. Yet she denied him, but this time she had that excuse of him being too rough with her. That is when it dawned on him that she never complained about him touching her, or lusting after her but she just complained how rough he was. Kagome wanted him just as much as he wanted her. She just kept denying them both and it frustrated him to no end. On that thought, he hurried with his bath, more than eager to work on other things to get his mind set somewhere else. His people were already gathered there and more were still coming. He had more than enough work to last him today and the next few weeks.

Once he was done, he got himself dressed in a simple kimono that was light in weight. He knew it was going to be a hot day and he didn't want all his armor and layers on to distract him. When he was done, he went down the hall to his study and decided to finish the last paper that were sent to him by the council and that is when Jaken came. "My Lord Sesshomaru! Lord Sesshomaru" Jaken squawked out. Sesshomaru's eyebrow twitched when his study door was slammed open and that annoying voice intruded upon him. "What is it Jaken?" Sesshomaru asked, not taking his eyes from the papers on his desk. "My Lord there is dire news that just came now. The scouts have their latest report right here" Jaken said as he handed the scroll to his Lord. Sesshomaru scanned over it and he stood up from his chair, pushing it backwards to where it fell. "Jaken arrange my Army to be ready by dawn! Get my Generals together in the meeting room immediately, and go into the store room to retrieve my battle armor!"

Jaken was never one to question his master, but this time he could see actual worry on his master's face. "Lord Sesshomaru what is the matter?" Jaken asked in a shaky tone. Sesshomaru's eyebrows slanted and said, "The Gates of Hell are within my territory and I need to arrange an attack! Now get moving or I'll throw you out this window!" Jaken paled and scampered out of the room in a hurry. It would be a little while before all the arrangements were done, but now it was the time for action. In the morning, he would march out to where the infestation was taking place and demolish the threat before it reached his people. Sesshomaru couldn't wait for word from the other three dog demon lords.

He hasn't heard from them in awhile, but he did recall sending a messenger out just about a week ago. If they were to get any kind of contact, it would be another week before they could get the rest of the armies together. The threat was here now and he had to do something about it. He would not allow his people or lands to be destroyed without at least a good fight from his end and that was a promise. For the rest of the day he was going around the castle getting things ready for when he would be away for the next few days. He has already chosen whom he would leave in charge when he was gone, because he was planning to take Jaken with him to this battle.

The person he chose was more than capable of leading and making sure that things were in order and he knew he could trust this person enough not to screw up. When he defeats the Army he knew that he would come home to everything as it was before and with working on all the mishaps for these past few months, things were starting to get back to normal. He made sure to leave some soldiers behind to brigade the gates and make sure that just in case the worst were to happen, then his people would be safe with the guards and barriers that were put into place. Sesshomaru could only hope that this threat would go away as swiftly as it came. With those last thoughts in mind, he continued on his tasks for the immanent end. When he was going over the hallways he happened to cross paths with Kujo, and he got an idea. The person he chose would need some help and he couldn't thrust so much responsibility onto one person.

"Kujo!" Sesshomaru bellowed out. Kujo almost lost a step when he heard his name called from down the hall. Kujo went up to Sesshomaru and said "Yes?" "Come to my study with me. I need to speak with you," Sesshomaru said as he was already walking to the study in question. Kujo didn't know what this was about but he knew it was important enough for the dog to talk to him. He thought for sure he would be dead from the way his name was called out. Sesshomaru was probably still mad at him but the dog deserved every word that he dished out. Once they were to their destination Kujo shut, the door because he knew this would be a private conversation. "I'm leaving on the morrow and I'm entrusting all my estates and land to Kagome. While I'm gone she will be in charge, but what I need from you is to help her out. I know it is a lot of work, but I know you're the closest person to her and I know you have some leadership skills."

"Some leadership skills?" Kujo said sarcastically as he took a seat. Sesshomaru grunted "Some skills, but the point is that you WILL be helping her and if you won't then I can find a more comfortable room for you in the dungeons." "I'll help her. Don't you worry about that" Kujo remarked. "On another side note, if you so much as touch her or look at her in a way that could be deemed inappropriate than I'll have your hide. I will castrate you into oblivion and banish you to where you could never see your precious Kagome again. Understood?" Sesshomaru said with pique to his voice. Kujo couldn't help but laugh at that point. He laughed so hard that he almost fell out of his seat. Sesshomaru jerked his head to Kujo and said, "What pray tell is so funny?" Kujo wiped away the tears that streamed from his face from the laughter "Sorry dog but I won't be doing anything to OUR precious Kagome."

Sesshomaru got a confused look on his face and Kujo had to merely explain, "Sesshomaru I'm not even interested in Kagome. I could never be for the plain fact that I'm a homosexual! Hahahaha! So hilarious!" "A blasted catamite in my castle! You're... You're... "Sesshomaru just didn't know what else to say. The man was gay and that could mean only one thing... disaster. "Don't worry I'm not diseased and I certainly have no attraction to you. Although your body is nice, but your personality sucks," Kujo decided to say since Sesshomaru had such a loss of words at that moment. Sesshomaru stiffened "You impudent fag! If Kagome didn't need you so badly I would send you across the seas to the west where not even you would survive! You flea bitten human!" Kujo smirked "Well thank my lucky stars, but if that is all my LORD than I bid you goodnight."

Kujo got up from his seat and before he left the room he pointed out "You might want that seat sanitized because I just sat my gay ass in it, and the door handle from my hand, and maybe get Kagome sanitized too because she hugged me, also..." Kujo ducked because a book was thrown right for his head. Kujo got out of the room quickly because he knew he angered the dog and he also knew that he had to stay more than far away from Sesshomaru now. Kujo's little secret was out and it would be a lot harder, but in the end he had to. He had to reassure Sesshomaru that he wouldn't even harm a hair on Kagome in any way, shape, or form. He loved Kagome, yes, but not in a way, a man and woman would be. What he would like more than anything would be to get one of those masculine soldiers out in the yard. He would see them workout and it would bring him to such a lustful state. Kujo didn't need a dog like their lord to fulfill his needs. He had to wonder how Kagome would take this news.

Once Kujo left, Sesshomaru picked up the book and put it back on his desk where it was before. He rubbed his temples and gave out a long belated sigh. "This might have been a bad idea..."

For the rest of the day Kagome made sure to not go around anywhere that Sesshomaru would be. She had been thoroughly embarrassed to last her more than that day and some. Kagome just wanted some peace and quiet for at least a little bit and perhaps time to recuperate from the ordeal she recently was sent through. When Kagome decided to just stay in her room, she noticed that there was a lot of activity outside and noises from within the castle. She looked outside her window to see the soldiers running around and the generals screaming out orders. She wondered if it was just a routine because that sort of thing happened every once in a while. As for the noises in the castle, she concluded that another party came to the premises and that the servants were bustling about trying to make accommodations. Kagome sighed and thought that is was better if she just stayed out of the way.

Kagome figured she would just cause more trouble anyway with the current state of mind she was in. She wondered if she could even talk to anyone right now because she knew her cheeks were still tinged pink. To think that she could feel this feeling for this long and she had to wonder if she could face the lord again. She knew she would have to because she was still contracted with him and would still have to do his bidding, to a certain degree of course. She smiled at that thought because of how she would disagree with him. With those last thoughts in her mind she kept herself busy with reading and catching up on some personal things that she wanted to get done for some time. She found it hard because of the plain fact that her mind kept drifting.

The new rising of the sun cast over the hilltops that surrounded the valley and the clouds laid low over the meadows. The feeling of danger was imminent in the air and that is what caused Kagome to wake up. She jerked awake in her bed with her breath falling short from her mouth. She gripped her chest and she felt the sweat drip from her brow. It wasn't a dream that woke her or a nightmare for that matter but just a feeling that caught her off guard. In fact, she couldn't recall a dream with Sesshomaru for quiet sometime but then she wondered why she felt this way now... a feeling of foreboding. She took the covers from her body and ruffled her fingers through her hair with a sigh. She put on her robe and looked outside to see that it was barely cresting dawn and the clouds covering the ground made it hard to see. Kagome did see the army gathering outside and she wondered why they would be up so early.

They never got up that early unless... her head snapped up and she was going to go to Sesshomaru to see if what she thought was true. She was about to open the door to Sesshomaru's room until it opened itself up. There in the doorway was Sesshomaru himself and he had all his armor on, along with his katanas strapped to his side. Kagome hugged her robe tighter to herself as she kept silent. She didn't know what to say but she still had that lingering question, and by the looks of it, her assumptions were right. They were going to war, but then why wasn't she woken up sooner. Sesshomaru was hiding something from her because of that look on his face. Kagome could tell.

"I know what you're thinking Kagome and your thoughts are correct. The Gates of Hell are here in my territory and now I must go and stop them" Sesshomaru said this as he stepped into her room. Kagome stepped back and said, "Then why didn't you wake me up and let me know so that I could go with you?" Sesshomaru looked down at her and his face softened from what it was before. She actually sounded concerned about him and it made it to where he wanted to take her with him but he did have other plans for her. "I need you here" was all he said. "B-But I could help. You know I could and I wouldn't get in the way. This threat is not just against you but everyone," She said in a straightforward tone. "I have plans for you to stay here and look over my estates while I'm gone. I know you're a good leader and this is my way of letting you know that I trust you with everything I own. I know you won't disappoint me and not to mention Rin needs someone to watch over her."

"Sesshomaru you can find someone else to do this for you. I want to fight with you and everyone else," Kagome said. Sesshomaru smirked "You already fight with me." "I didn't mean that" She growled out. "I know. I was merely teasing." "This is no time for teasing! I want to go!" Kagome almost yelled out. "Understand that this is what I need you to do as my vassal. Not to mention this is my way of letting you know of how sorry I really am. I will protect you this time," Sesshomaru had a hard time saying sorry but he had to say it to let her know that he cared for her. Kagome looked down at this point and nodded with subservience. Kagome really did want to go and help but if he needed her here and with how adamant he was about it, she had no choice but to obey. Not to mention what he said just then tore at her heartstrings. Here she thought she could never face him again after that incident yesterday but now she didn't find it so hard.

This whole time she was fighting him about everything and wasn't the least bit sorry for what she has done to him because she knew she put him through a lot. Now he was going to war and he could very well... She didn't want to think of him falling in battle. He was too strong for that and after defeating Naraku, he had to be strong. Kagome than jerked her head up and she realized right then that he was not apologizing for her lips or what he did to her thus far, but for what he didn't do for her village, for Inuyasha. He was protecting them now and he meant to fulfill his side of the contract and his obligations to them. Nevertheless, she had to wonder if he mainly did it for her and that got her to think that maybe he did hold some feelings for her other than lust.

"There is a list of things that I left for you on my desk in my study. I'm trusting you with this and I know you will do a great job. I must leave soon but I would like to kiss you one last time before I go. It could very well be the last chance I have to show you that I'm not some inexperienced pup," Sesshomaru said as he stepped closer to her. Kagome didn't respond but just stood there, wondering why he would say that to her. Did he actually think that this threat was that dangerous? She should trust him to be a strong capable leader and she should trust him with her as well, but didn't she dislike him? If she disliked him, than why would she want him to kiss her? No, she didn't dislike him; hate him or anything like that. Even after what he put her through. She liked him...

Kagome blushed deeply but she took a step to him instead and bent her head up so that she could look at him, her lips now fully healed from their previous endeavor. Sesshomaru put his hands on her shoulders and he bent down so that he was directly in front of her face. He wondered why she was complying, why she was allowing him to get close to her? Just yesterday, she seemed very upset but maybe his apology was the thing she wanted from him, and his protection that he promised. Kagome was thanking him in her own special way and he would take this gift with him to battle and maybe have something to look forward to when he got home. But before he bent down to kiss her, he thought about how he felt about her as a person. Yes, he still lusted after her but if that was it than he would have been done with it by now. He couldn't place the feeling but he knew it was something a little bit more, something that he could describe as special.

With his mind done racing away, he finished the distance between them and their lips parted as they met with compliance. His kiss was tender and his lips full of what emotions he possessed at that moment. Kagome was at first hesitant because of what happened before but once his lips parted over hers she just allowed her body to respond. His kiss was the most precious thing she could of imagined and before the kiss could deepen he detached himself from her. Kagome wanted more but she knew he was holding back for her sake and modesty as well. He was actually trying to be a gentlemen and at that moment, she didn't want him to go, but Kagome also knew that this was like a goodbye kiss. She would also fathom that she would miss him while he was away, but she would never tell him that because that would give him the upper hand. Kagome blushed as he kept staring at her with those yellow eyes of his, as if he was trying to read her soul. He then bent low before her and said "Until next time, Kagome," He then kissed her hand in farewell and left without another word.

Kagome was still in shock from this whole thing and she had to ask if he did all that to make amends because he knew he wouldn't be coming back. She couldn't think of that. She had to trust that he would come back and be the ruler and lord that she knew he was. When Kagome finally snapped out of it, he was already on his way down the hall and around the corner to his army. There was nothing more she could do but follow his orders and pray for his safe return to his people... and to her. But she also had to wonder why she cared so much for his welfare. She knew why, it was because she liked him now and could no longer hold hate in her heart for him. Yes, he messed up before but now he was rectifying the situation and making it to where he was doing his duty. The duty of a lord and leader to all four corners of the dog demon territories was a hard job and she should have known that. Now she felt horrible forever doubting him, forever arguing with him. But she had to admit that their arguments were rather funny, once you looked back on it. Although some were just as brutal, but it all led up to now.

She looked out her window once more and she saw him mount his warhorse, and he and his army headed out. Just the sheer numbers alone seemed like it was an ocean and it went on forever. There were thousands of them that went out the gates and when the last ones left, the gates were closed tightly. They were safe for the moment but if their attack proved to be useless than they would have to retreat somewhere else. That is if the barrier didn't hold. She would have to make evacuation plans if that were to happen. She would have to devise anything that could happen to protect Sesshomaru's people. He would want her to do that and because he left her in charge... she was the new lord? The title and power he gave her must mean something, but he did say he trusted her with the care of his estates and people. So maybe she did something to warrant this honor. With a sigh, she began to get dressed to get ready for the day.

When Sesshomaru got on his horse, he held fast onto the reins. He didn't want to look back at the window, where he knew Kagome was watching. He wouldn't be able to leave if he did, because he feared for her safety now, along with Rin and the rest of the occupants on his land. He had to push that fear away because he was their lord and liege, and they counted on him to protect them. He would not let them down and die if he had to. The sacrifice would be worth it, but with his huge militia, he knew that they had an equal chance at winning. He was not one to fault himself and he would not stop now. Sesshomaru kicked the horse on the side and let out a yell to push forward.

After that, they were off and once they were some distance, away he slightly looked over his shoulder and he could still see that woman looking down from it. She gave out a sigh and her face tore at him for some odd reason. She looked sad and he knew than that she cared for him, but not for than the people that they now both protected. He put a heavy burden on her but he couldn't trust anyone else and he wouldn't leave Jaken behind because he needed the toad with him. With that last glance, he moved forward until the castle was out of his site and he was on his way to battle where the beginning or the end would be there...

Kagome went down the hallway as she did so many times before and when she got to the study, she saw Kujo. She slightly smiled and nodded towards him to go into the study with her. Once they were inside and the door was closed Kagome sat behind Sesshomaru's desk. Her hands slid over it and then her eyes came to rest on her vassal, her advisor, and her friend.

"Sesshomaru left me with the task to take over his estates while I'm gone."

"I know my lady."

"How do you know?"

"He spoke with me about it last night."

"Oh, then why was I the last one to know about it?"

"He was probably scared to tell you."

"Him scared? But why would he be?"

"Because he didn't want to say goodbye."

Kagome sighed once more. "He shouldn't be scared to say goodbye to me. He'll be back," Kagome's lips quivered and it looked like she was about to cry. "It's alright my lady" Kujo consoled her. Kagome stared at him and asked, "Also why would he even want to talk to you anyway?" "Well he knows how close I am with you and he came to the conclusion that I would be there for you as your faithful vassal. Of course the way he went about it was a little harsh and not at all lord like" Kujo said as he took a seat, where Kagome usually sat at. "What!" Kagome shot out.

Kujo merely smiled "His exact words were that you would be taking charge and I would be here to help you, but if I so much as touched you or looked at you in a way that could be deemed inappropriate than he would have my hide. Not to mention castrate me into oblivion and banished to where I could never see you again. But I did reassure the dog that I would be nothing but your vassal and friend. Although my lady is pretty, I know my place." "You didn't mention...?" Kagome started. "I did" Kujo said with a smile. "So now he knows you're a homosexual so it shouldn't be so bad right?" Kagome asked with hope. Kujo shook his head "Maybe a little worse but at least he knows that I won't do anything to you."

Kagome groaned, "I swear that demon is jealous. Why doesn't he admit it?" "Pride my lady. We all have some of it, but he has just more of it than most. Kind of like you," Kujo stated. Kagome jerked her head at Kujo "I don't have that much pride!" Kujo laughed, "Hahaha, yes you do my lady. You're almost as bad as he is, but you can at least admit most things." "Yes, most things but not all" Kagome said. Kujo leaned back in the chair and said, "I think my lady, and this might be a little out of line, but I think you like him, maybe even love? With the way you always defend him and now you worry about him." Kagome stood up at that moment and said, "I don't love him! I like him is all." "A confession? I wasn't expecting that. So maybe your pride has waned a bit I think" Kujo said. "I think you think too much and I suggest you stop now Kujo... now onto the business at hand shall we?"

Kujo nodded, knowing that she wanted to change the subject because she was too confused with her own feelings. Kujo knew that she cared for her lord deeply, she just didn't know it yet. Perhaps he would give her a push in the right direction if he needed to. He only wanted to his lady happy. "Alright so I have the list right here on what we need to do," Kagome said as she picked up the paper. She scanned it over, saw just how much there was to do, and she almost paled. She didn't know how Sesshomaru did it but he did all these tasks and more every day. She wished he could trust someone to help him out so he didn't have so much to do in one day. She wondered if he ever became tired from all the tasks he had to do. He did after all have a big territory to defend, not to mention all the damage he had to fix from that last fiasco. Kagome sighed as she set the paper back down. Kagome rubbed her temples and groaned from all the work that would keep her busy.

Than something struck her, she figured that Sesshomaru wouldn't want her to worry so he made sure she would be kept busy. She would be but she still knew that her mind would wonder into the abyss of things. Kujo took the list from her and eyed it and he became engrossed in all the activities he could do. He was actually excited about doing something worthwhile. "Well my lady, since this is your first day in charge. And everyone knows you are, I think we should divvy up this list to everyone. I'm sure they would be more than happy to help out." Kagome shook her head and said, "He wants me to do these tasks and so I will with your help as he instructed. I won't disappoint him... not in this." "Being a little serious eh?" Kujo asked. Kagome looked at him with a stern look and said, "Of course I'm serious on this. His last advisor did horribly and he trusted me with this. Besides I'm more than a capable enough leader and I can't screw up no matter what." "You'll be tired." "I know that but the pain will be more than worth it when he sees what I can do and then I can shove it in his face," Kagome said triumphantly.

Kujo sweat dropped and said "And here I thought you wanted to do it because you cared about him." Kagome's eyes twitched and replied "Well I want to help yes but that dog has had more than enough leverage over me so it's time for payback." "Uh huh..." Kujo said as he finished reading the paper. Kagome shrank back in her chair and gave another sigh. She was just teasing but she did want to do a good job for him to show him that there were people out there that he could trust with his estate and lands. Sesshomaru's people would be happy and she was sure that if the people were happy than he would be too. With that last thought, Kagome rolled up her sleeves and was preparing for the day.

Several days passed and with each day, Kagome became more and more worried over her lord. Yes, she kept herself busy but it wasn't enough. She did well in her tasks and everyone followed her directions with ease, but she did keep most of the work to herself. Keeping herself up late at nights and getting up early in the morning. In fact, just the other she went two days without sleeping because of all the work and not to mention her damned mind playing tricks on her. Sometimes she thought she saw Sesshomaru but when she shook her head the image would be gone and she would be by herself again as usual.

Perhaps it was the lack of sleep or maybe something more. Kagome also found a little time each day to devote to Rin. She discovered so many new things from that little girl and found that not all humans are so bad. Rin was actually a joy to be around, but whenever Rin did talk, it was always about Lord Sesshomaru. That didn't help her mind in the least but it was worth talking to the little girl. This morning she was in the study going over some papers about education. She wondered if she could make those kinds of decisions without him around but she knew that the documents had to be answered and sent out as soon as she could make the choice. She knew Sesshomaru's coffers had enough money to support any decision she made but it was still hard.

In her frustration, she hit the desk, which made the walls shake and a very beautiful vase to fall and break. "Damnit!" She yelled out. Once all the commotion was ended, the door to the study slammed open and Kujo was there in less than a second. "What's wrong Kagome?" Kujo asked as he checked to make sure she was all right. Kagome stood up from her desk and walked away from him. "It's nothing. I just need a break I think." "You've been working very hard my lady. Maybe you should rest while I pick this up" Kujo said as he went to pick up the pieces to the vase. "N-no I'll pick it up since I was the one to break it. Another thing he can add to my list of debts." Kagome said as she bent down next to Kujo to help him. "Like to break things huh? I never knew you had such a bad temper," Kujo added with a smile. "I used to have a bad temper when Inuyasha was alive but ever since I began living here it has reawakened. He just gets me so angry all the time then I lose it, but the fights we had were also quite funny sometimes," Kagome mentioned as she stifled a giggle. "Oh really? That does sound rather..." "Interesting?" Kagome finished. "Exactly. You seem good at finishing sentences," Kujo remarked.

Kagome finished picking up the shards from the vase and said, "I had a lot of practice." Once the mess was cleaned up, she managed to get back to her desk and try to finish the document. She signed it absent absentmindedly and put it away. Kujo sat down where he usually did and waited for her to be done and once he was he leaned forward on the desk. "Are you alright now?" He asked. Kagome nodded "Yes I was just having a tough time is all. So much work to be done and not enough time is all. Not to mention..." She trailed off. "You're still worried about him and you miss him?" Kujo inquired. Kagome nodded once more "I suppose I do. There has been no word of him or his army so I have no idea what's going on." "I can understand that but I'm sure there will be word of him soon," Just as Kujo was about to finish someone came into the study, since the door was still open. It was Kagome's servant Lucia, who had been taking care of her things since she had been there. "My lady! My lady! You must come at once please!" She sounded frantic.

Kagome walked up to the girl and said, "What's going on?" Lucia's eyes looked like they were about to pour out tears "Please my lady just come with me!" Before Kagome could ask anymore, she was dragged out of the study. Lucia let go of Kagome when she was sure she would follow. They ran down the hallways until they came to the front doors to the castle. The double doors were already opened and when Kagome looked outside, she saw that the clouds were dark and it threatened rain. She heard the clap of thunder reverberate throughout the valley and the strike of lightning nearby brought her attention forward. There before her on a raised pallet, being carried by wounded soldiers was Sesshomaru and he looked broken. Kagome out of instinct ran to him urgently and the color drained from her face to where she was completely white. What she saw was more then she could bear. She gulped down as she saw the blood caked on her lords skin and she could of sworn that she would cry right there. Before she got to that point, she straightened up and said loudly "Get him to his chamber now! Grab me warm water, and clean linens! Send up the medical kit as well, and for kami's sake hurry up!"

Once she yelled out her orders, they hurried faster then what she thought was possible. She followed in haste but before she entered the doors, she looked back and saw the trail of wounded warriors filing into the gates. Kagome saw the servants get frantic and she brought them to attention. "While I'm attending Sesshomaru I want you to take care of these soldiers! Find them warm pallets and if you have to bunk them in the hall! Get your asses moving now and stop gawking or I swear there will be hell to pay!" When the second set of orders were called out, they snapped to work and started to tend to the men that came home. She would be damned if things weren't done immediately. Kagome turned back and followed Sesshomaru to his room where he was already set down. His blood had already begun to stain his white sheets. Her items that she requested were brought up to her and she was ready to use them. She tied up her sleeves and said, "Get his clothes off!" "But my lady..." One soldier started. "Do it now or so help me! I need to see where his wounds are and get him cleaned up! Now hurry or we could lose him!" Kagome yelled out as the men snapped to it and got Sesshomaru quickly undressed. Kagome looked away and had a linen put over his torso before she continued.

When that was done she turned to the men and said "Go now and tend to yourselves, and someone get Kujo!" She then turned to her task and assessed the situation. She saw that he had a head wound, which was where most of the blood came from, it looked like he had some broken ribs and his leg seemed very bruised. It was probably fractured, if not broken. The worst wound she saw was right across his chest and it was deep. If he were a human, it would have killed him instantly but since he was a demon, he might survive. Kagome got the hot water and linens and began to work on the chest wound first. Right when she got the thread and needle ready, Kujo entered the room. "My lady, I set the servants to their duties. They got a tad bit scared from what happened. Will you need my assistance?" He tried to say this calmly so that maybe Kagome would be calm as well. He knew before he even looked at Kagome that she was scared and upset. He also knew that if she didn't care that much than she would of sent the maids to care for him instead of herself, but she felt inclined to do this herself.

Kagome looked past the bed to the door and said "Thank you Kujo. I'm going to need clean linens brought in and the old ones taken out constantly. Also hot water needs to be supplied at all costs and..." "The tonic, and herbs, and clean sheets and maybe..." Kujo was abruptly stopped when he saw the look that Kagome was giving him. If looks could kill, he would be dead right there on the spot. "Don't mock me Kujo. Now do as I say before I really lose myself with you and have you horsewhipped." Kujo knew she really wouldn't order something like that on him but he could also understand the circumstances put on her. "Forgive me my lady. I will do as you bid at once and without further delay." With that, he bowed to her and left the room to get the supplies she needed, even if she didn't say what she wanted. He has seen enough pain and death to know what to do. Once he left, she brought her full attention to the task at hand, which she knew would be a vigorous one. She cleaned his chest wound up and stitched it as best she could. Kagome was able to bandage his head and splint up his leg. She also attended his other small wounds and scrapes that he received. She added some herbal remedies to his wounds so that they would heal faster.

With the help of Kujo she was able to do, everything that she thought at first would be impossible, but he helped her out so much. He gave her the clean cloths and hot water that she requested and he never said a word. Nothing came from his lips and it was just as if her wasn't even there. Kagome sensed Kujo though and she was more than thankful to him. With the last bit she had, she made a tonic for Sesshomaru and forced him to swallow it. With a few weak coughs, he was able to digest it and she knew that he would be asleep for a while. It would give him time to rest and heal a bit before he decided to get up. Not that she would allow that considering that she would make sure he was bedridden for a month if she had her way about it. She already knew how to run the estate and how to do all the documents required of the job. She would take care of him, even if it meant giving up her life for him...

Her head snapped up when that thought went through her head and she wondered why she would even think that. She knew that he was her lord and that she should want to do that anyway but she felt more than just his vassal. Kagome felt like he was more to her than just the lord. Kujo sat beside her by the bedside and he noticed that she looked more than tired and her clothes were so stained with blood and grime that he figured she would like a bath. But he knew better than that. He knew that she wouldn't leave Sesshomaru's beside until she was ready. Kujo wouldn't even ask her to leave Sesshomaru but he did want to comfort her and make sure that she would be all right. When he looked from Kagome to the lord in question, he saw that his breathing was labored and there still was a possibility of him dying, but he wouldn't tell Kagome that. It would make her even more upset than what she already was now.

"Is there anything else you need my lady?" Kujo asked. Kagome shook her head and said "No thank you Kujo. Tonight you have been more of a friend to me than an advisor, a vassal, or a servant. You helped me more then you could ever know, but I still feel..." "Scared?" Kujo finished. Kagome looked at him and said, "Yes, I am. I don't want him to die." "Don't say that Kagome. He will live. I promise he will. With your healing touch, I just know it," Kujo consoled her. He saw that she was about to cry but he had to comfort her. "Remember that conversation we had a little while ago? The one about your feelings about him? I think it's about time you dove into your heart and decide what you feel. What you think is right, and how it should be. One way or the other you have to come to terms with yourself because I know you must feel something for him, or you wouldn't be this distressed. I'm going to go now my lady and allow you to attend to the dog," Kujo said as he stood up. Kagome grabbed his sleeved and said, "He's not a dog damnit! Stop calling him that!" "My point exactly, but of course only you can call him 'dog'." Kujo said with a smile.

Kagome dropped her hand and before she could say something Kujo left with the last of the dirty linens. Kagome turned back to Sesshomaru and she was recalling the conversation she had with Kujo and all the mixed emotions she had been feeling these past couple of months.

Kujo leaned back in the chair and said, "I think my lady, and this might be a little out of line, but I think you like him, maybe even love? With the way you always defend him and now you worry about him."

She recalled quiet vividly and with the last words Kujo spoke she had only one thing left to do with herself and that was to confess her feelings. Maybe not to him because she didn't know how he felt or how he would take her confession, but she loved him. It was plain, as day now and she had to wonder how long she had been in love with him. How did it come to be? How did her heart become this way? She couldn't really question how it came to be but she knew now how she felt and she realized that without a little push from Kujo, she may have never come to terms with herself. Kagome leaned on the bed and rested her head on her arms. She would stay with him and make sure that she would be there when he woke up. Kagome wanted to make sure he would recover and she wanted him to know in her own way that she did care. Maybe he would figure it out on his own and make his confessions to her first. But she could wait a lifetime to hear those words thrust upon her, but until than she would wait for him. She knew that now she wouldn't be able to move onto someone else once this was all over.

Would he need her? Want her, after all this time? After all the memories they made? Although most of the memories were fighting it was still slightly funny and she wanted to remember those times forever. With all that she felt, she wanted to be strong but she was at her breaking point. She almost cried before and now she knew she could cry because her heart belonged to him now. With that thought, she did cry at his bedside with him so near and he wouldn't hear her at all. But she hoped he could feel her feelings and convey them when he awoke. Kagome cried so much and so hard for him that she put her last strength into it and fell asleep from the exhaustion that hit her.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Tender Rebel**_

_By: Aurora Collins_

_Disclaimers: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters associated with it. I'm only borrowing the characters to amuse myself and hopefully others. ^_^_

_**Ch.6 Wounded Souls**_

She ran in the darkness, running as far and as fast as she could. She heard someone calling her name and it echoed through the abyss of the unknown. The voice was faint but she could still make out the word that formed her name. "Kagome... Kagome..." "Who's there! Who's calling me!" Kagome yelled out, trying to answer the person calling her so quietly. She heard her name more vividly this time and when she turned around she saw Sesshomaru and he was trying to reach out for her, the darkness swallowing him. His face was full of painful worry, and that look was one she had never saw on him before. It disturbed her. "Kagome... help me... Kagome..." Sesshomaru croaked out as his fingers stretched out as far as they could. Kagome bolted from her toes and dived after him. Her fingers grazed his and she fell. Kagome got up on her hands and knees and tried to reach out for him again "Sesshomaru!"

He was swallowed by the mucky darkness and once he disappeared, red glowing eyes appeared all over the pitch black and they were staring at her. Kagome looked all around her and she wasn't worried about herself but the demon she loved. With one last cry she yelled that one word that held the most meaning to her "SESSHOMARU!"

Kagome bolted from her nightmare and lost her breath. She was disoriented and what brought her to her senses was the most beautiful voice she ever heard,"Did you know you mumble in your sleep?" Kagome looked to the side and saw that Sesshomaru was propped up on the pillows. "S-S-Sesshomaru... you're awake. You're alive," Kagome said as she slowly got up from where she sat. Sesshomaru winced when he tried to move. Kagome quickly got to his side and said "Are you alright?" Kagome's shaky hands came to his face and said "You have a fever. Lay down and rest. I don't want your stitches opening up again, and if you need anything else just ask me," Sesshomaru did as he was told with a little trouble. "Why were you calling my name Kagome? Another nightmare I suppose?" He asked with some labored breathing. Kagome blushed "I was trying to save you from the darkness that swallowed you, but I failed."

Sesshomaru lightly smiled and said "You saved me or I wouldn't be here right now." Kagome smirked and said "Yeah, it'll be fine now. Just rest and I'll go make you some food because I'm sure you're hungry. What would you like and I will make sure you get it? Anything you want" Kagome said. "Toast and... jam" Sesshomaru said with a smirk. Kagome couldn't help but smile at that because she recalled that incident just fine. She shook her head and said "I'll make sure you get something light, like some soup ?" Sesshomaru nodded at her suggestion because he was sure he wouldn't be able to stomach anything else. Kagome quickly jumped to do his bidding and was back before he knew it. She was quick to please him and helped to nurse him back to health. He was so weak that he couldn't even eat on his own. He had to be spoon fed and he wouldn't allow anyone to see him in this state of weakness, only Kagome.

Sesshomaru finished his food and that is when he noticed that the only thingg covering him was a sheet, but he wouldn't complain about it. He didn't want clothes anyway because they would stick to his dried blood.

Kagome fluffed up his pillows for him and decided to stay near him for the rest of the day. She even read a book to him to try and lull him to sleep, and it worked. When Sesshomaru awoke he found that Kagome had begun to clean the room from the mess. It was like she never stopped. Her dirty clothes were still on her body and he had to wonder if there was anyone taking care of her. Kagome noticed that there were eyes on her and she looked up from her task. She found that Sesshomaru was awake once more. Kagome came up to his bed and asked "Is there anything you need Sesshomaru? More herbs for your wounds? Or perhaps some tonic to take away some pain?"

Before Sesshomaru could answer she took her hand to his forehead "You still seem a bit feverish. I have some medicine for that." She dug into her medical kit and got out a vial of clear liquid. She took off the cap and Sesshomaru could smell mint. "This is a mint based tonic, so it should help. It will taste good. I promise," She took the vial and put it to her lords lips and he gulped it down in one swallow. She put the vial down and fluffed up his pillows again and tucked his blanket around him. That is when she noticed that he was naked and that she forgot to order the servants to put new clothes on him. "You're still undressed. I didn't see anything! I must of forgot to tell the servants in the middle of all the ruckus. I could have some clothes put on you, but that might be uncomfortable. I suppose some more blankets would be okay. Maybe a bath sometime tomorrow if you're feeling alright, but if not I can have some water brought from the bathroom and a sponge. We also need to change the sheets and your bandages need to be..." "Kagome enough. You sound like a mother hen with your rambling" Sesshomaru pointed out. Kagome blushed "Sorry about that but I just wanted to make sure you're taken care of."

"I'm fine. Yes I hurt a little but I'm a demon and a strong one. My wounds are already mending and within a few days I should be back on my feet, and within a week my chest will be back to normal" Sesshomaru stated. Kagome gave him a sardonic look and said "No you will not! You're staying in bed and I'm going to take care of you until I say otherwise. You had me worried sick over you being gone and then you come home hurt! I won't stand for this!" Sesshomaru smirked "So you did worry about me. I knew you would, and who is going to take care of you?" Kagome looked to the side and said "You need more help than I do and I feel inclined to help you out. I'm your vassal after all and I won't leave your side until you're well." "And what about my sensitive nose? You need a bath." Kagome was about to retort until she looked down at herself and she was still wearing the same thing that she wore yesterday, with the blood and grime stains. She did need a bath and she knew she looked the wreak.

"You're right, as much as I hate to admit it. I'll take a bath but when I come back I'm changing your sheets and getting your smelly hide cleaned as well" Kagome said in a defiant tone. "Why so compliant now Kagome?" Sesshomaru asked. Kagome walked past the bed to the door that connected their rooms. "You need me right now so just be happy that I'm here. I'll be back to check up on you" Kagome replied as she went to her room to gather her bathing supplies. She did as she was told and washed and changed herself. She did feel a lot better but her main concern and interests were still with Sesshomaru as they would be from now on. She loved him and she would show her love to him without actually saying it to him. Kagome knew he would understand sometime. Once she was done with herself she was able to get some servants to help her change the sheets and she had some of the male servants bathe the lord.

Kagome didn't really want to see him in pain but he wouldn't show it on his face, like he did in the dream. He was too stubborn for that. All her tasks were done and for the next few days she did everything in her power to nurse him and get him back to health. During that time they really didn't talk much because she wanted him to rest, but she would get a full recount on what happened. Kagome wanted to know what caused those wounds on him and how it happened. She could wait for a while longer. When Kagome was taking care of Sesshomaru he was thinking of her and how she went to great lengths to help him out and to take care of him. She didn't have to but he knew that she wanted to and he thanked her silently for it. Not like he could talk much anyway with her around jabbing away consistently. He now realized that he wouldn't allow himself to be hurt again because this kind of attention was nice, but he hated feeling trapped. Not that Kagome's company was bad, but she didn't even allow him to sit up. She was just so worried about him and he thought it was really cute.

Kagome tended him, and did everything he asked. It was like a dream but the inactivity was killing him. He even asked once if he could do some paperwork but Kagome refused to allow him. On top of taking care of him, she also took care of his business. She would feed him everyday and sleep by his side on the floor so if he needed her at all he could get her attention. Kagome was always so thoughtful and she thought ahead in those kind of situations and he wondered how she would know all this stuff. Kagome was a miracle worker and he thanked his lucky stars that he had someone like her taking care of him. Sesshomaru knew she had some type of feelings for him. It was written all over her face.

On the fourth day of his bed rest he finally had enough. He wanted to walk around and get some exercise in his limbs. His cracked ribs were healed, his fractures, scrapes, and bruises gone. Even the stitches in his chest were removed and all that was left was a small wound that already scabbed over. He almost looked as good as new. Kagome was bent over him at this moment and she was checking his head injury. Her breasts were right over his face and he had the perfect view of the valley between them. "You seem fine now, and your fever is finally gone. You also seem okay to move, but to get out of bed? I don't know," She was about to pull away when Sesshomaru grabbed her by the waist and pulled her on top of him. She gave out a squeak and Sesshomaru said "Woman, in all these four days you have pampered me, taken care of me, and you hardly allowed me to speak a word. Now if I don't get out of this bed then I'm dragging you into it. I'm tired of the inactivity and I'm in need of some exercise, and fresh air. Which you could provide both if you were willing."

Kagome blushed and said "Sesshomaru please let me loose and I will make sure you get your exercise. I can also get you some clothes too, if that is what will please you." Sesshomaru groaned "What would please me more is if you kissed me again, like when I left. Think of it as a get well gift." "Sesshomaru please let me up," Kagome said as she tried to get out of his grasp. "I don't think so Miko. You took care of me and I need to thank you somehow. Didn't I prove to you that I can be tender with my kisses?" Sesshomaru inquired. Kagome nodded "You... did." "Then what's the problem?" Sesshomaru asked. A million thoughts were rushing through her head but only one question loomed in plain view. She thought to herself 'Warn if I like those kisses too much?' Kagome looked down and he could guess what she was thinking. "If it will make you feel better I will get dressed." "It's not only that Sesshomaru. I need to know what happened in battle. Why and how you got hurt so badly. I have been wondering but I wanted to make sure that you were healthy before I made you endure the telling of it" Kagome said as she tried once more to free herself, trying to not get involved with those lips.

Sesshomaru's grip got tighter "As you can see I'm healthy now and I would be more than happy to tell you what happened, just as soon as this fire is quenched." "Are you thirsty?" Kagome asked, not knowing what he meant. Sesshomaru chuckled and said "I suppose you could say that." He took his hand behind her head and forced her down closer to him. Sesshomaru laid his lips on hers before she had time to retaliate. He was tender and kind to her and reigned in his passions for her sake. His light butterfly kisses ascended her lips and before he made a move to further the kiss he felt her press against him. Kagome's rosy lips smothered onto his and her arms came behind his head to where her fingers raked through his long silver hair. Her breasts laid rounded on his chest and her legs came up to cradle his hips. Sesshomaru lost his senses and he rolled over to where he was on top of her and their lips never left one another. He could tell that her instinct was working against her and doing him a favor. His claws easily loosened her kimono and it fell open. She didn't even notice. The cool air that hit her meant nothing and her brain was too muddled to confirm it. She was just so lost in what she would call heaven.

Sesshomaru broke their kiss with his breath short. Kagome's lips were moist for him and she gazed up at him from where she was at. Her eyes glazed over with the heat of the rising passion she felt. Kagome didn't respond, she just yanked him down by his hair to where he was kissing her again. Her contraption that bounded her breasts were in the way, but with one little slash of his claws the material fell away. There before him was the most beautiful pair of woman's flesh he had ever seen in his life. The pink nipples peaked as the cold air rushed on them and goosebumps formed on her skin. He groaned deep within his throat. His hand came up to feel one of her peaks and his thumb grazed the top of her bud. It puckered beneath his touch and responded to him gladly. His lips trailed down her neck and she just arched herself more into him. His mouth found it's way to it's goal and when the moisture hit her chest she suddenly came back to herself.

She loved him but she feared she wasn't ready for this step yet. She already accepted his kisses but doing this was another step all in itself. While his mouth was latched on one breast his hand was massaging the other. "S-S-Sesshomaru... p-please *pant* ... stop..." Her plea was so weak that she didn't know if he heard her. Sesshomaru did hear her but he didn't want to stop or release her from what she inflamed in him, but he did as she bid. He should be thankful that she was willing. He should be thankful that she helped him, worried about him and took care of him.

Sesshomaru wasn't thankful. In fact he wanted to keep ravaging her until she begged him NOT to stop. He took his mouth from her chest and had his hands on both sides of her now, propping himself up to where he was looking down at her. Both of their faces were flushed and he could see the tinge of fear in her eyes when he gazed into them. "Are you alright Kagome?" He asked in a slight pant. Kagome laid there exposed and nodded "I-I am, but I don't think this is a good idea..." Sesshomaru gave a weak smile and bent down to kiss her forehead.

He then got the sheet to make sure he was covered and turned his back from her so he wouldn't see her exposed anymore. "Did I make you upset?" Kagome asked now, wondering if she angered him. "No. I'm just allowing you this one reprieve since you helped me. But damnit! Next time I'm not stopping because your damned mind can't make itself up!" "You jerk!" Kagome shouted out as she hit a pillow on the back of his head. Sesshomaru jerked back to look at her to see her on her knees and her hands on her hips, giving her that haughty air about her. That look stunned him for just a bit but than he realized that her breasts were still exposed. "Stop staring you moron!" Kagome yelled out again as she covered herself. Sesshomaru grunted "Well if you didn't have them on display then maybe I wouldn't feel so inclined to look at them, as nice as they are." Kagome blushed once again from Sesshomaru's remark. Did he ever think before he spoke? Kagome did however have to smile at that because he actually gave her a compliment under all that rough exterior. "What are you smiling about Kagome? Something funny?" Sesshomaru asked with his monotone voice. Kagome shook her head "Nothing really. I just found a compliment in all that. Now if you'll excuse me I need to find new attire since you felt you needed to destroy this one."

She left and she wasn't angry? Now he knew something was wrong because she would of stormed out before. Maybe she was the one sick or maybe this was an illusion because of the fever he had before. He couldn't of imagined something like that. It was too vivid and too real for it to be in his mind. He also recounted that she was the one to pull him back down and kiss him, in fact she was the one that deepened the kiss, not him. Did their roles reverse or something? Or was he losing his touch with the opposite sex? All he knew was that he was in need, but the only woman he wanted to be with was Kagome and he wouldn't want anyone else. Sesshomaru got out of his bed at that moment and decided it was time to dress and resume his duties. With the army at bay, he would be able to heal more and deal with the threat once again. He was ready and he was sure his troopers were too.

He quickly donned in the closest thing he could get his hands on, which was just a simple kimono, but he supposed it would do for the moment. Once he tied the sash around his waist he decided to see if Kagome was ready for that talk, although he didn't know if she could handle it. Not after what they just did, but he had to get it out of the way and Kagome did want to know. Not to mention she didn't seem mad in the least. He was a little stricken but more confused at this point than anything else. Sesshomaru tried the door that connected their rooms to see if it was locked like it usually was and to his surprise it wasn't so that must mean one thing. She must be done getting dressed, but when he opened the door he happened to see a very half naked Miko getting into her dresser. Her breasts bobbed forward as she reached for a piece of material to bound those luscious mounds to her chest. He thought it was such a waste to do that. Sesshomaru also took note that her hair was getting longer from the formula he used in his hair. He had to wonder what it would look like full grown, past her hips. He imagined it strewn over red satin pillows, which would match with her pale skin and dark hair.

Kagome happened to look to the side at the door and she gave him such a manacing look before saying "Get out." He gently shut the door and was ready to hear a string of curses and something crash, but nothing happened. Just the soft click of her dresser and a slight ruffling of some clothes. Sesshomaru waited for a minute and than knocked on her door to see if she was ready this time. There was no answer but he figured that she would be done by now. He opened the door and this time she was dressed and sitting at a low table sipping some tea. "Why didn't you answer when I knocked?" Sesshomaru asked as he stepped in. "I thought you would get the hint," Kagome said. Sesshomaru walked to the table and said "What is that suppose to mean?" "Exactly how it sounds like. Didn't I tell you to knock before? I'm still a lady Sesshomaru," Kagome said while she took another gulp of her tea. Sesshomaru just sat down and got some tea for himself. Well if she wasn't mad before, she was now. "My apologies, but why didn't you lock your door like you usually do?" He asked. Kagome stared at him for a moment before answering "In case I was needed. I wanted to make sure that all the rooms had easy access and sometimes I would have to run to my room for things. I even did the estate documents when you were asleep."

"What? You still did that work while taking care of me? When did you sleep? Eat? Or take care of yourself?" Sesshomaru asked, now wondering how she did it all while always there with him. Kagome sighed and set her cup down "While you were asleep I had Kujo watch over you. I did the paperwork for the day, ran the errands and got everything in order. When you were awake I fed you, took care of you. Sleeping? Eating? I don't actually recall doing that." "When was the last time you slept? Ate?" He was now getting worried himself. "I haven't slept in a couple of days and I last ate... 2 days ago? I can't remember" She answered. Now that he looked at her she did look a little thinner and the dark rings under her eyes were apparent. He wondered why he didn't notice it before. "You idiot. How are you suppose to take care of me when you can't even take care of yourself," He barked out.

Kagome looked away "I was worried about you alright. I was frantic that you wouldn't get better. I had to do a good job because your last vassal didn't do his job while you were away. I had to take responsibility. I had to show you that I could do the job, so that you wouldn't be disappointed again." She looked down at that point and she was fumbling with the hem of her kimono. Sesshomaru gave out a long drawn out sigh "I'm sorry that I had you do all that work. I know it was a lot to do, but I'm sure you did fine and my thanks couldn't be more than enough." There he was apologizing all the time with her now. He had to stop doing that or he was going to turn into a bad habit. He was the demon lord and he should be respected, not apologizing for every little thing that happened. Kagome snapped her eyes to his face and said "Just as long as it pleases you." "And why are you so compliant now?" "Want me to argue with you like we've been doing? I'm accepting that you're my lord and I'm your vassal. But next time you go to battle I'm going with you. Which reminds me, you still need to tell me what happened."

"Alright. I suppose I have no choice. When we did go into actual battle it seemed like we were winning, but then something went wrong. The Gates of Hell, when we vanquished them they would come back to life, like the walking dead. I can't recall exactly what happened but I was helping a young pup who was about to fall and when I did the last thing I remember is seeing a sword come at me. I remember blood, the air around us and then the darkness. That's it, and then I was woken up by your mumbling," Sesshomaru ended with a lighter note. "I wasn't mumbling!" Kagome shot out. "It's better than snoring my pet" He added. "So this army comes back to life? So how are we suppose to defeat them? And where is the army now?" She asked. "I'm trying to figure that out right now. But when we do go to battle again and if I do happen to die I made a will out before I left the first time. Everything I own will belong to you. You are the one person I can trust with all this responsibility and you have proven it to me time and time again. As for the army, we have deterred them for the moment but I fear they will be here soon enough," Sesshomaru said as he had all but forgotten his tea.

Kagome stood up and said "Like hell! I'm going with you next time and that's the end of it! I'll be damned if I'm left with all this responsibility and you dead! Forget it! No! No! And no!" Sesshomaru smirked and said "I knew my little Miko was in there somewhere." "I never left or changed. I'm still the old me and stop that smirking! It's getting on my nerves. It's like you like to see me angry. Like you purposely spur my temper" Kagome growled out as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"So what if I do?"

"Then I fear you're in for a very disagreeable vassal."

"I don't know if I would have it any other way. I find our battle of wits entertaining."

"Glad I could oblige you I suppose."

"You don't sound too convinced."

"I just don't think fighting all the time could be considered a battle of wits."

"Hmmm, maybe you're right. Maybe it's all the sexual tension building up that causes us to fight."

"I highly doubt it."

"Well look at us now. We're hardly bickering at all and we both seem quite sated for the moment."

Kagome did see his point but she didn't want to agree with him either, but she did hear about sexual tension causing negative energy. "Your such a dog sometimes, you know that?" She huffed out. Sesshomaru sat closer to her and asked "I must know something else. Since I told you about my battle I think you owe me an explanation too, about what just happened between us." "What is there to say?" She questioned. Kagome didn't like where this was going and she knew she couldn't ward him off a second time in one day. "You just seem different. You would of never kissed me back or been like that. You've changed and I want to know why," Sesshomaru inquired as he got a serious look on his face. It was now Kagome's turn to smile "You could call it lust my lord, but I would just like to consider it basic instincts and just leave it at that. You started it and I finished it. End of story. As nice as it was," Kagome was cut off. "As nice as it was? So your admitting that you liked it" Sesshomaru said. Kagome shrank back and stuttered "Ummm... N-No n-not really. No! your twisting my words now." "I don't think so but so be it. Just let yourself be confused but I think I know you now," He said more to himself than her.

She did want him. She said it as plain as day. She was just scared of the end result, but she did want him. Just remembering her in his bed sent shivers up his spine. To recall her breasts that he saw just a few moments ago. Her heart and mind had to agree together before he would allow himself to take her, but what bothered him about this choice is that he would of never thought about it with any other woman. He usually just took what he wanted from the wenches and casted them aside, without being the least bit worried about their initial feelings. Sesshomaru wanted her to experience something wonderful and feel satisfied with him, with no regrets. But why he should care, he didn't know.

He found that with Kagome he changed completely and he felt himself not so cold anymore. He had feelings with wants and needs, they were just hidden away. With Kagome there was just something different and it made him a better person, he thought. He had people to live for but not someone like her and to think he didn't get to know her for years and he now felt that they were wasted. As soon as he got better and the army was defeated he would get everything together and make more of a life for himself and everyone else. Sesshomaru also concluded that he wanted Kagome there with him, because he knew she liked being there.

Kagome was getting frustrated now because he was coming onto her and he must have guessed how she felt by now. Or maybe he was making his own assumptions like he usually did with that thick head of his. She had to wonder what would happen once this whole ordeal was done. She didn't want to go home, she chided to herself. Kagome would prefer it if Kujo went back and took over her duties while she stayed there with Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru needed her as much as she needed him and together they made a great team. Even though on the outside it didn't appear that way.

"I..." they both said at once. "Sorry..." They said together again. Kagome just laughed and said "I guess we're on the same wave length here." "I think you're right Kagome" He said with a chuckle, and when he did chuckle, part of his robe kimono fell off too where it exposed his shoulder and upper arm.

That is when Kagome saw a gnarled scar that was strewed all around it. She remembered glancing at it before but never paid it much attention before. When she thought about it she recalled on how it was slashed from his body by Inuyasha. "I see you grew back your arm," Kagome said as she traced the scar on his skin. Sesshomaru nodded "It took a few years but I got it back. I suppose it serves me right for trying to take something that wasn't mine." "Don't forget that you almost killed me that day," Kagome decided to add. "I didn't forget, but it's a good thing you're so strong or we would of never gotten this far," Sesshomaru finished. Kagome than adjusted her seat and tilted her head up to his "So why the animosity with your brother? I know some of it has to do with the Tetsuiga, or it used to be about it. I also remember something about his mother." Sesshomaru slightly growled and said "My father held Inuyasha's mother as his mistress. He left my mother for a human wench. They mated and had Inuyasha. To have that kind of betrayal," His fist clenched.

Kagome put her hand on top of his and said "Remember when you told me about your parents and how they never really did love one another. How their marriage was a contrac?Then after you were conceived they had separate rooms? So why should your father be with someone he didn't love? He did his duty and so did your mother, but you only have one chance at happiness in a lifetime and maybe your father wanted that for once. You know the pains and stress of being overlord and for once wouldn't you like to end your day with someone by your side that you love and cherish?" Sesshomaru glanced away from Kagome and inadvertently bit his lip with his fang "I suppose I never thought of it like that, but still..." She cupped his face with her hands and forced him to look at her. When she saw his eyes she could tell the pain and suffering he felt all his life. His eyes held the sadness he had felt for a long time and she knew that all those emotions caused him to be the cold tyrant he used to be. That is until she got a hold of him.

"But nothing... you know I'm right and you know that your father wanted something more. He didn't betray no one or nothing. He was open with his love for this human right?" Kagome asked. Sesshomaru nodded "Yes, he never tried to hide it." "Then I'm sure as a young demon you would see it in another way, but now you're grown up and I'm sure you wouldn't want a forced marriage like your parents right? How would you feel if you were in your father's shoes?" Kagome said as she stared into his eyes. "Your... right..." He said as his hands came over hers and he tilted his face, kissing her palm. Kagome smiled and allowed him to show her his thanks and his affection. She actually liked it when he payed attention to her. It made her feel special and very much loved, even if he doesn't feel it himself or say it. As long as he is there with her, she felt that is all that mattered. Sesshomaru stood up at that point and kissed the back of her hand. "Thank you again for taking care of me but I will take it from here." He then turned away to leave and Kagome stood up to try and catch him. "Wait Sesshomaru!" She said out loud.

"Yes Kagome" He said. "Where are you going?" She asked. Sesshomaru straightened his kimono and said "I need to get some things done, but I assure you that I won't over exert myself." Kagome just nodded and watched him leave for his room. She wondered what he could do because she had everything done. Maybe he would just travel the halls and get some exercise like he wanted before because he was bedridden there for a little while. He would do no more fighting in his condition, she wouldn't allow it.

Sesshomaru had to get away for the moment because after just spilling his life story he wanted to confess something to her. He wanted to ask her to stay with him at the castle but he didn't know why. Sesshomaru just felt like he needed her there and yes, he had Jaken to be his advisor and Rin to keep him company but Kagome provided more for him. Maybe he would ask Kagome later when he was more sure of himself on what he wanted to do, and what Kagome wanted. Sesshomaru did indeed decide to take a walk around the hallways of his estate. He even ran into little Rin and spent some time with her to reassure her that he was alright. Rin had been worried about him too and he wanted to let her know that he didn't mean to neglect her.

After his short tour of the castle he went to the study to see how things were running. Although he trusted Kagome, he knew that she was tired after all she had done for the past several days, so she could of missed something with her fatigue. He opened the doors and they creaked as they opened into the now dark room, the sun past the mountains to where night preceded over the valley. Sesshomaru lit an oil lamp and set it next to the desk and he found that everything was cleaned and it was all in order. Within further investigation he saw little wicker baskets to separate the papers so that they weren't strewn all over the place like they used to be. He remembered how unorganized he was and how long it would take him to get things done in one day.

In fact now that he looked at it, all those months of paperwork were gone and it seemed like it never existed. He wasn't gone that long but between Kagome and Kujo they had all the back paperwork done plus the current, and the organization was still baffling him. Why didn't he ever think of that? Maybe he should of hired humans to run his office a long time ago because then he wouldn't be in the problem he was in previously. Sesshomaru leaned back in his chair and sighed to himself as he relaxed. His chest still hurt a little bit but it was some minor discomfort that he could ignore. Kagome did an excellent job in tending him and he thought that she should be the one to be with him, as something more than his next endeavor. She deserved more. With an agitated twitch of his nose he stood up from his desk and came to the conclusion that he could leave his affairs with Kagome for a little bit longer, that is until the danger of war was vanquished. Until then nothing could go further with his life... or Kagome's.

When Sesshomaru got back to his room he saw that his sheets were changed and a new set of pajamas were set out for the lord to wear. He was only wearing his simple kimono without the armor for the moment but the feeling of silk was always more appreciative. Within further inspection he also saw that there were fresh flowers in a vase on his dresser and the scent of the arrangement caught his attention. He walked to the arrangement and knew that Kagome brought those in for him, probably thinking that he might not notice. Maybe in the past it might of been true, but now he seemed to hold a little more appreciation for things. Sesshomaru decided to take a quick bath and don on his fresh clothes and go check on Kagome to see if she was alright herself.

He was worried about her because she was being idiotic about taking care of herself, which she should of known better. He knocked on her door this time, being careful with his actions because he did prefer a tame Kagome sometimes and this was a sometime. There was no answer so he tried the door knob which was surprisingly unlocked. When he opened it he saw a couple candles still burning on her small table that was set in the middle of the floor. He saw some empty plates of food and he saw Kagome with her head resting on her arms as she leaned on the table. She looked clean, smelled clean and she was wearing some new clothes. So she did take care of herself while he was away. He was glad of that, but why would she risk getting a cramped neck instead of sleeping in that nice bed that he provided for her.

Sesshomaru went into Kagome's room and picked Kagome up from the floor. He carried her to the bed and put her under the cushioned blankets of down. He than leaned down and kissed Kagome on the lips and before he turned away he could of sworn that he saw a small smile grace her lips, but it was gone before he could confirm it. He blew out the candles and shut the door before he left because he knew there would be some screaming if she found out someone was in her room without her knowing it. She was a really private person when it came to her room, which got him to think what she did in her room when she was alone. He wouldn't even touch that thought because it would go into places that it shouldn't even touch. With her he always acted like a love stricken pup. He wondered when it would cease.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Tender Rebel**_

_By: Aurora Collins_

_Disclaimers: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters associated with it. I'm only borrowing the characters to amuse myself and hopefully others. ^_^_

_**Ch.7 Ridiculous Romance**_

It was about mid afternoon when Kagome finally woke up and she stretched leisurly like a cat from a nap. "Finally your awake," a voice resounded through the room. Kagome almost jumped up from her bed and looked around to see that it was only Sesshomaru. "What are you doing here? You scared me," Kagome scolded as she tried to fight back a yawn. "I see that even scaring you doesn't wake you up. You slept like the dead when I tried to wake you up this morning, so I let you sleep in." Kagome just nodded and said "Well I was up for a very long time and I suppose I was just tired." Sesshomaru smirked at that "You earned the rest. You did a lot more than I even planned on you doing." Kagome looked at Sesshomaru and asked "What do you mean?" Sesshomru walked to the bed at this time and sat down on it "You know exactly what I mean. My study is amazing right now. No paperwork for once in over six months. I've been trying to get caught up all that time and within days you and Kujo did it for me."

Kagome blushed at that and replied "Well you did have a lot of it done already. We just finished it and we created a system so that you don't fall behind again." Kagome was practically beaming because she didn't expect to hear a compliment from Sesshomru about his study. She didn't even think he would of looked there already. He was a busy body and was always on top of things and he was a good leader. Sesshomaru just looked at her and sid "I think your system works and I thank you for it." "And Kujo?" Sesshomru sighed "And that catomite as well." "Don't sound so sour about it Sesshomaru. He's still my servant and I expect him to be treated just like everyone else," Kagome stated as her back straightened out with haughtiness. Sesshomaru just grouched and muttered something about gay men and their disgusting habits. Kagome heard what he said but was not inclined to start an arguement this morning. To change the subject Kagome asked "So what is on the agenda today?" Sesshomaru almost smiled than and said "I thought that until I get word of the Army and it's where abouts that we could just have a free day today."

"Wait you don't know where the army is?" "No. They scattered after the battle so we have to determine their where abouts. Besides this gives me the excuse to laze about for once and heal like my nurse told me," he countered with mischief in his eyes. "Oh really? Well who is this nurse that I need to know about? Should I wallop her for taking away my duties?" "Now that just sounds like a jealous female" Sesshomaru stated. Kagome chuckled "Jealous? Me? Never." "Liar" Sesshomaru said. "Prove it! I'm never jealous, especially over a dog like you," Kagome said in a teasing tone. "Since you put it that way, I suppose you don't want breakfast?" "You wouldn't dare take away my food" Kagome countered as she took the blanket off her.

"Wouldn't I? This is my castle and I will do whatever I please."

"Well then don't expect your paperwork to get done."

"There is none today so you can starve for all I care."

"Tomorow then... it will just pile up, and what about all the rest of my duties?"

"I can push them on someone else."

"Than what am I suppose to do? Laze about?"

"That was the initial plan."

"Not until I get my food, then I will laze all day with you."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

Sesshomaru grinned at their little excersion and he found it to be fun to taunt and tease his little Miko. She probably felt the same way as he did. It kept them on their toes and quick with the mind. He liked it when Kagome got sassy or witty with him because it created a challenge that no other female dared to play at. They were all docile whores who just wanted something to talk about in the gossip mill but Kagome was for real, and she was more than any of those women by far. She meant something to him and it was getting a little clearer to place, but still fuzzy. He would take what he could get for the moment and enjoy it.

Before his thoughts could wonder he heard and abrupt rumble coming from yonder belly. Kagome blushed under his scrutiny and got embarrassed from the sounds that her stomach were making. "I guess you're hungry." "I told you I was," Kagome grumbled out. "Stay here, get dressed and I will be back with a tray of food." Before he left out the door Kagome called out "Don't you dare bring jam or you'll get it!" Sesshomaru turned and said with a knowing smile " And what about the honey?" Kagome's blush deepened "You found that?" "Actually a servant did and asked me why it was in a planting pot. I knew exactly who it was when the servant asked me. If I remeber correctly I think you were mad at me at the time and wished to ruin my meal." Kagome looked away and said "Can't recall."

Sesshomaru just shook his head as he grinned and left the room to go fetch the morning meal, or in this case afternoon meal. When he was walking down the hall with a tray in his hands the people of the castle were wondering why he was doing such a menial task as carrying a tray. That was a servants job, and even though he knew that and saw the stares, he didn't care, but with a quick growl they scattered about to do their tasks for the day. Sesshomaru had a feeling that this day would be a good day for him, that is what he thought anyway. Kagome was dressed when he did return. She decided to wear an emerald kimono that reached to her knees and she had a light over coat of a lighter green.

It was getting colder now and she wanted to stay warm. Kagome ate at her table and Sesshomaru indulged himself in some tea as he waited for her to finish. He already had the day planned out and he wanted to make sure that Kagome had a good time with him. Sesshomaru led her out to the garden because soon it would be too cold and the flowers and trees would wilt to hibernate for the upcoming winter. The blossoms on the sakura trees had already gone and the leaves that replaced were now a deep green with some tints of yellow to them. Kagome still couldn't beleive how long she had been at the caslte. It felt like she lived there her whole life, yet she was only there a short time. It was amazing how time flew by like a falling star.

In the midst of their walk Rin happened to pop by and walk with them for a bit. She picked what flowers were left and made a flowered crown for Kagome, which was the perfect size for her. The flowers were white and pink with the green vines lacing them together and it just made her out fit complete, which Sesshomaru had a new adoration for now. He kept looking at her instead of the scenary and Kagome noticed. She chose that Kimono because it was one of her more subtle ones, yet it was enticing with the color. Kagome still loved him and she had to wonder why she was so wishy- washy with her mind towards him when it came to the more intimate nature. Kagome mused that it was probably because of Inuyasha. She was scared to love again and have that person get taken away.

She began to feel like he wasn't after her now for a goal, but that he might be genuinely interested in her as a person. He seemed to really like her and appreciate her for what she has done for him, but if she were to give herself away then shouldn't it be through marriage? But how could she expect him to marry her? She was so low in the social ladder that it would be impossible, but yet here she was right now. What did that mean to the both of them? Her head was hurting from all those thoughts and thank goodness Rin happened to be there to occupy here long enough to where her mind couldn't drift too far.

"Rin be a good ward and get Jaken to start your lessons for the day," Sesshomaru said as he looked down at the ten year old. She was starting to grow and she was already past his waist line. If she kept up the growing than she would be even taller than Kagome, but Kagome wasn't all that tall either and that is how he liked her. Rin whined a little bit and said "But Lord Sesshomaru this Rin hardly ever gets to see you." "Now Rin you have your lessons during the week and your time off during the weekend. You have taken an extra hour during your lunch and need to finish them for the day," Sesshomru said as he knelt down to talk to the girl. Rin's bottom lip quivered "But... but..." Kagome knelt down with Sesshomaru and said to Rin "Rin your Lord is right and you had fun in the garden with us today. We can go ahead and have dinner tonight together once all your studies are done. You only have two more classes right?" "Y-yes, but Jaken is so boring to this Rin," She said tight lipped. "I never liked school either Rin but you want to be a lady right? You want to make your lord proud right? Now go to your studies and we will all have a nice dinner together."

Rin just nodded and replied "I do want to make my Lord Sesshomaru proud of me and I want to be a lady. You promise we can have supper together Kagome?" Kagome smiled and looked at Sesshomaru who nodded to her for confirmtaion "Yes Rin I promise, now go before I have to change my mind." Rin smiled and did as she was bade. In all the time that Sesshomaru was gone Kagome had a close relationship with Rin and she liked to be with the little girl. When the girl was gone out of sight the two stood up and looked at one another. "Kagome you're amazing with children."

Kagome shrugged her shoulders and said "Well Rin is easy to get along with and I love her dearly. I also have a little brother, so I had a lot of practice. I would like to have my own children one day and be a mom, but that is neither here, nor there." Sesshomaru inquired "So how many pups... I mean children, do you plan to have?" Kagome smiled at the reference of 'pups' and said "I don't mind 'pups' but I don't want so many to where I can't spend time with my mate. I would say about two and with Rin would make three. I mean I just think of Rin as my own so I couldn't help but add her. But two just the same. An older boy and a younger girl," Kagome shifted her eyes so that she didn't have to look at Sesshomru. She couldn't believe she just added Rin to her family, which would insinuate that she would be with Sesshomaru. Now she did it.

Instead Sesshomaru said something that completely stunned Kagome "Rin is easy to get a long with and I know what you mean about her being like another one of your children. Me, I would like about four of my own. I want four to take over the four points of Japan so I can dethrown those other dogs who are incompetant in their ways." Kagome grinned at him and said "I know you don't mean that." "Don't I?" Sesshomru asked. Kagome gave him that look and remarked "I know you better than that. I know you adore children and if they were your own you wouldn't want them to start a war, especially when peace brings more profit to you. Your father was never a warlord and neither are you so get over it." Sesshomaru just ground his teeth and admitted defeat this time around. Kagome took his silence as a sign of resignation and she smiled at her win.

They continued to walk through the gardens and they talked about serveral things, about their families, their interests, and hobbies and just got to know more about one another. At some point and time they reached a small grove of trees. Most of the fruit were picked off and the last few were almost ready to be picked, and some were ripe at the moment. Sesshomaru took a couple cherries from one of the trees and popped one in his mouth. The sweetness engulfed his senses and he enjoyed the sensual taste it gave him. Kagome saw him indulge and before she could ask for one he put one in her mouth. "Are they not sweet? The cooks are preparing dessert tarts from the cherries that were picked yesterday. It's one of Rin's favorite treats," Sesshomaru said as he saw Kagome chew on the piece of fruit. Kagome nodded "It is sweet and so good. Can I have another one?" Sesshomaru smirked and said "You can have one if you can take it from my lips."

The trees were too tall for Kagome to reach any of the fruit on them without climbing the branches and ruining her dress. Sesshomaru was tall but he was an obstacle that she could over come. Sesshomaru put the cherry between his lips and he beckoned for her to come forth and relinquish her prize. Kagome did the only thing she could and that was jump on him. From a distance it would of looked comical as they lost thier balance and how Kagome was able to land right on top of him. She straddled his hips and bent low to retrieve the cherry for herself. Kagome took the cherry and bit into it knwoing the juice from it would spill onto her lords mouth.

She ate her portion while Sesshomaru ate his and as she predicted, the juice was covering his mouth. Kagome licked at the sweetness on his lips and she sucked on his bottom lip to make a point. Sesshomaru layed there and allowed her to torture him, but when she sucked on his lips he had to react back or he would lose it. When she was about to pull away her kiss Sesshomaru's arms came around her back and flipped her to where she was on her back. She looked up at him and asked "Is this going to be a trend?" "Kami, I hope so," He kissed her and she responded with more ease this time and when they thought they would of reached heaven they were dragged back to Earth.

The guard cleared his throat to try and get his lord's attention. "Lord Sesshomaru?" The guard said. Sesshomaru's shoulders sagged and he looked back to growl at the man. "Go away and come back later you menace" Sesshomaru growled out. The guard jumped back but held his ground "But my lord I have important news about the Gates of Hell." Sesshomaru sighed and said to Kagome in a low murmur "Sorry my dear but this will have to wait." Kagome just shrugged her shoulders at that because there was nothing neither of them could of done to continue their little excursion in the grove. Sesshomaru helped Kagome up and he straightend out his own Kimono. He ran his fingers through his hair and said in a mean tone "Out with it man because I think I just lost my patience." The guard trembled at this moment and said "We j-just heard from the s-scout that the Gates of Hell are about two days away from the castle." Sesshomaru waved for the man to leave and he muttered a curse under his breathe. "Damn it!" He swore more loudly this time.

Kagome heard what the guard had said and before she could say anything to console Sesshomaru he walked off. Kagome was quick to follow and asked "So I guess dinner is out of the question?" Sesshomaru stopped and gave her a pointed look "No, dinner will be cancelled and I'll be leaving at dawn." "Not without me you're not. I'm coming with you this time" Kagome said in a haughty tone. Sesshomaru scoffed at her and began to walk off once again "I don't want you going. You're the person in my contract to take over my estates. If we both die then what?" Kagome chased after him and said "Kujo can take over! He's just as reliable as me and I'm not leaving your side again! I'm going with you or so help me!" Sesshomaru grunted as he looked over his shoulder "I don't think so and I think that will be the end of this discussion here and now." Kagome ran in front of him and put both her hands on his chest to stop him. He stopped his pace and looked down at Kagome, who had a determined look on her face.

"The discussion will end when we both agree it's ended! I don't want you to go alone... I won't let you... I won't let you fall in the darkness like you did in my dream! You hear me!" Kagome's lower lip quivered and she looked down to where her face was hidden. "I don't want to see you hurt again. I don't want to have to worry like I did before, every single day that you were gone... and I don't want you to die... you can't die..." Her hands that were on his chest clentched the loose cloth and she buried her face close to him. Without notice she began to cry and her body shook uncontrollably. Sesshomaru grabbed on to her shoulders and held her closer to him. He smoothed out her hair that now reached her hips. "I can't make any promises, but please trust me that it will all turn out alright." Kagome than looked up at him, her cheeks streaking with the tears that were still coming forward. "I don't care if it will turn out alright! I-I have to be there w-with you this time!" Kagome cried out as her eyes glistened with the salty tears. Sesshomaru sighed "If you come with me then you better stay close the whole time or... I don't know anymore..." He hugged her and for some odd reason she didn't stop her crying for a long time.

After crying for so long Kagome quieted down and she hiccuped a couple times from the overexertion. She was letting her heart out for all to see, even him. She rubbed her eyes after a moment and said low "I-I'm sorry." Sesshomaru lifted her chin up to him and dabbed her cheeks with a cloth he had and said "It's ok. Are you alright now?" Kagome just nodded her head as she sheepishly clung to the side of his kimono, and they walked side by side until they reached the castle. She felt like she still needed his support but she knew he had to keep appearances, at least inside the castle in front of all his subjects and servants. She felt like a child but feeling all that emotion just set her on edge and she didn't know how to react, and now she doesn't even know how he's thinking of her. She knew she wasn't a weak person, but now she showed him all her worst fears, which in turn made her feel useless. They headed straight to their adjoining rooms and Kagome immediatly began packing. She didn't know what to say to Sesshomaru but she would wait till he talked to her.

After what seemed like hours her light packing was done and her armor was set out for the morning. It was already getting dark and it was past Rin's bedtime. Sesshomaru probably explained to her why they had to miss their dinner date and sent her to bed more than likely. Kagome wasn't exactly hungry but she knew she had to keep her strength up for the battle the next day. She was a little jumpy about the battle because she had never really been in one of this calibur, nor has she been around an army. Only the one she trained for such a small time and that reminded her of Regan, the pup that said he loved her. She didn't know why she thought of him in that moment but he just seemed to pop in. Now that she recalled she hadn't seen him since that day in the study.

She saw the other pups who would say hello to her in passing and some even winked at her or sported a grin. Maybe Regan was avoiding her because of her denial to him, which she felt bad about, but she had her duties in mind, and now she was in love with Sesshomaru. That cancelled every other man out of her life. The only man closer to her than Sesshomaru was Kujo but she knew he never had an attraction to her because of his sexuality. She was in the middle of her thoughts when she heard a knock on her door. She jumped up slightly and said shakily "C-Come in." The door opened and it was Sesshomaru.

He slightly smirked and said "Aren't you going to make a comment about my manners?" "Thank you for knocking," Kagome said in a quiet tone. Sesshomaru knew right than that there was something wrong with her and he needed to know why. It was now an instinct to make sure that she was alright. Kagome was folding up some clothes that were washed that evening by her maid. She was trying anything to avoid Sesshomaru because she was thouroghly embarassed and also distressed about earlier that day. Her heart was beating fast as she was thinking of what to do or say if he talked to her. She hoped he would turn around and leave her to brood in peace, but her luck never lasted for long. "Kagome what's bothering you?" Sesshomaru asked as he saw her hands speeding up with the clothes, making the folds messy now. He stepped behind her and grabbed her hand before she could reach for the next cloth. "What's wrong Kagome?" He asked again. "I-It's nothing," Kagome answered as she tried to step away from him. Sesshomaru slightly growled as she tried to push him away. His hand tightened at her wrist and he saw her flinch. He turned her around to face him and her eyes were still red from crying before. "Don't tell me it's nothing Kagome. I won't stand for lying. Now tell me before I have the nerve to punish the informaion out of you," He didn't mean for it to sound like that but he was frustrated because he couldn't tell what was wrong with her. Kagome's eyes shifted and she bit her lower lip "I'm not lying. I just don't want to talk right now."

"Your going to talk with me and tell me what's bothering you."

"Why are you so persistant?"

"Because I just am."

"I don't want to hear that, why do you care so much?"

"Because I want to know why your feeling this way. I don't like seeing you like this."

"..."

Kagome diverted her eyes from him and she just didn't know what to say to that. He seemed so tender and kind to her that he must want to be with her because he wanted to be. She wasn't a goal, she wasn't a prize, she was just Kagome and maybe Sesshomaru saw her as just Kagome. She knew that deep down that is how he thought, how he wanted it to be. Sesshomaru bent down to try and get her to look at him and before he could say anything Kagome stepped on on her toes and kissed him on the lips. She went back on her feet and looked at him with sorrowful eyes that made his heart melt. "Sesshomaru... I... I..." Kagome than shut her mouth because she was about to say she loved him but she couldn't get the words out. Something was stopping her. "It's ok, I understand Kagome" He than cupped her cheek and bent low to kiss her tenderly and show her the love she craved. he was gentle with his kiss and it became more aggressive as Kagome became more responsive. Sesshomaru sighed under his breathe as the kiss broke and saw that Kagome wanted to talk now. Maybe the kiss is what she needed to get courage back into her.

"Sesshomaru... Lord Sesshomaru..." Kagome quivered out. "I think we're past the lord part now Kagome," Sesshomaru pointed out. Kagome blushed "I'm so sorry for what I did earlier today. I shouldn't of cried. I feel so bad about it and embarassed and you must think of me as a ninny now. I know that I could of controlled it and I have been for years, but the thought of you dead..." Her body shook when she defined him as dead "I couldn't bear it. I would die if I found out you didn't survive!" "Was that all Kagome? Is that why you were so hesitant in talking with me?" Sesshomaru asked. Kagome nodded. "Your so silly my little Miko. You're coming with me now so don't worry. We'll put Kujo in charge and we'll head out in the morning." "You mean it, with Kujo that is?" Kagome said in a hopeful tone. Sesshomaru sighed "Yes I mean it." Kagome smiled at that notion. "Now if you'll excuse me but it is past all our bedtimes. Sweet dreams my lady" He said as he took her hand in his and kissed it. He moved out of the room with one last glance at the doorway before he closed the door. When Sesshomaru left Kagome's face beamed with a smile. She just couldn't get it off of her face and she held it there for the longest time. She was being silly but she had her reasons for acting like that. She lost almost everything she cared about before and to do so again would be hell for her. Kagome would trust in him because she loved him so much and she would be by his side, even if it meant the end to it all.

Sesshomaru went into his room and he had one more errand to do before he called it a night. He already took care of Rin and he explained to the little girl why they had to miss dinner that night with her. Grace her heart, she understood and wasn't the least bit cross with him. Although reading her a story was repentance enough he thought, considering that he never did those nanny duties... ever. So in the end Rin was a happy child and went to bed without any squabble in mind. He also thought to visit Kagome and wish her goodnight to make sure that she was feeling alright. He wanted to be with her all night but he had so much to prepare for before the night waned. Sesshomaru already had one of the servants pack his items up and he had his armor brought up from the armory and set on a rack in his bed chamber.

He would don it in the morning before they departed. His last excersion before the night was out was to seek out Kujo and let him know that he would be in charge and he would have Jaken stay behind this time as well, since he was taking Kagome. Not to mention Rin would need someone to be with her. He was wondering the halls for several minutes and he couldn't find that blasted catomite anywhere and it was starting to get on his last nerves. He didn't even know where the man's room was and he didn't care to even go into that domain. So what to do now? He had to figure it all out and this was the reason why he hated last minute agendas.

He didn't even speak with the man since that last time before he departed to rid the land of the army. When Sesshomaru ever did bump into Kujo he just merely ignored him, or just got business taken care of. He didn't like to spend too much time with the man and he felt it was better if he didn't. Right when he was about to call it quits he saw Kujo coming out of the library. He was probably doing some late night reading but he thanked the stars that he was able to find the damned bastard before the end of the night. Sesshomaru caught up with Kujo and said "Kujo I need to speak with you for a moment." Kujo turned to face him and he didn't looked please to see him. "Let me guess, the study?" He asked.

Sesshomaru nodded "That would seem appropriate for this matter at hand." Kujo followed him and said "So I'm guessing this is important?" "The man guessed right," Sesshomaru stated as he opened the door to his office. Kujo glared at him, but he didn't say anything. Kujo was about to sit down but decided to ask "May I sit down or do you want to sanitize it first?" Sesshomaru just grunted and said "Just sit your ass down and listen up, I wish to go to bed soon. I also don't want your antics tonight or any disrespect because I'm in a fowl disspostion this eventide."

Kujo did as he was bade and knew that this had to be important for the lord to act in this manner. "Alright than please continue." "I need you to take care of my office again and some other things as well. I'm having a document layed out for you in the morning. I have things for Jaken to do as well because he's staying behind." "You've lost me. What exactly is going on?" Kujo asked. "The army was found again and this time Kagome is coming with me on her request. I would rather she stay here but I couldn't talk her out of it. So your the last person that I can trust with this because not even Jaken got involved in my paperwork." Kujo crossed his leg over his knee and leaned back "I see. So what do I get out of this?" "The happiness of your lady should be enough" Sesshomaru said. "Usually it would be but you're asking me and I would like some payment as compensation this time because now I'm doing double the work." "I said Jaken would be there to help" Sesshomaru stated.

"I want to choose my own helper if that wouldn't be too much to ask. He is reliable, smart, and I feel like he could do a good job as my partner," Kujo said with a smirk. One of Sesshomaru's eyebrows arched and asked "And who is it that you want as your partner?" "Glad you asked! I would like one of your soldiers from Kagome's old squad to be here to help me. He doesn't know much about battle and has no real interest in it. He would rather work in the castle with me but I didn't know how to ask without sounding completely rude about it," Kujo explained with great calm." "What's his name?" Sesshomaru questioned. "His name is Talloway,"Kujo answered.

This time Sesshomaru leaned back and he knew what Kujo wanted and why and he had to digest it quickly, or he would become increasingly upset. "So let me get this straight, you want me to allow this Talloway to become your partner? Is he anything more to you? Better tell me now before I find out later," Sesshomaru remarked with great control. At this definant point Kujo blushed "All cards on the table? Well yes he means a lot to me, but him and I never did anything because I know he belongs to you. Talloway told me that you bought him off from auction when he was a slave, and you made him go into ranks as a soldier. He hasn't liked it since and we just happened to talk is all. That's why I would like for him to have better oppurtunities."

"So that's the truth. You want him to have a better future planned out and you want him as... dare I say it, lover? Am I right?," Sesshomaru asked, wanting the subject to end. Kujo nodded "I'm being honest here. I want him." "Since you have been showing me a lot more respect and since you chose to take on this task for me then I don't see why I can't just give Talloway to you. He's still a slave until you decide otherwise, because now you're his master. One thing I don't want to see is you two in your catamite ways around me, Kagome, or any pups that I might have. I don't want you influencing them in the wrong way," Sesshomaru than got out from behid his desk and looked on his shelves in alphabetic order and pulled out a scroll from the shelf.

He blew the light layer of dust off and took it back with him to his seat. It was Talloway's file. "I'm signing him over to you so make sure you hold onto this document for proof of purchase. I'll let Jaken know about the new recruit to the office work. At this rate I won't have to do any paperwork at all for the rest of my life," Sesshomaru could of smiled at that but he didn't. "Actually you would only have to sign the really important papers. We could indeed do all the rest. It would give you a lot more time,"Kujo replied with a smile of his own. Kujo expected Sesshomaru to be very against the matter but he supposed that the lord calmed down somewhat from their last long discussion.

"Don't ruin this for me" He grunted out. Kujo almost laughed at that. Kujo was so happy that he could barely contain himself and he had his lord to thank for this wonderful gift. Sesshomaru handed him the document and Kujo put it away in one of his pockets. "I'll tell Talloway in the morning after you leave. It will be the biggest surprise of his life and we will both be forever in your debt," Kujo remarked. Sesshomaru did smirk this time "Don't say anything you'll regret because I'll keep your gay ass in this office and have you work for me forever until you decide to croak. I won't even have to look at you for all that time either... like you never existed." Kujo flinched back "So I see that you still don't like me, and here I thought we worked all that out." "Well I'm still working out some bugs of my own, but feel lucky that I'm even complying to your silly notions." "Very true on that account, but there is one more thing that needs to be discussed before you Ieave"said Kujo.

"What pray tell would we need to discuss now?"

"Kagome..."  
"What about her?"

"This will be her first real battle against a force this big."

"What?"

"It's true. She did fight Naraku as you know, but this is on a whole other scale."

"I tried to convince her to stay behind but..."

"She won't be in the way. I promise she won't. Just trust her to be there with you and she won't let you down."

"I'm not worried about that. I'm worried about her getting hurt."

"I have that fear as well but don't let it cloud your mind. She has deep feelings for you and would do nothing to jeapordize our success."

"Is there something about Kagome that your not telling me?"

Kujo smirked when Sesshomaru asked him about that because that meant that he was interested in their little Kagome. "Well if you would just observe her then maybe you would see what I'm talking about with her feelings and all. Just the way she looks at you could break another man's heart because of the jealousy it would ensue. Other than that, I'm not going to divulge any of my lady's secrets." "How would you know something like that, unless you two talked," Sesshomaru pointed out. "She never told me anything on what I just told you. I just merely observed her myself and came to the conclusion," Kujo admitted.

Sesshomaru grunted "I don't commend you and your spying." Kujo actually smiled at that "It's kind of hard to spy when it's out in the open the way you two usually are, which brings me to one more subject before I call it a night. If you decide to take my lady as a lover would, then I hope you would do right by her. She deserves the best and she deserves to be treated right. After all she has been through, our lady needs someone who can love her, care for her, and be a good mate. Our village would agree on this because without her we would of been lost." "What makes you think I would take her as a lover," Sesshomaru asked, knowing the answer to this already.

Kujo laughed at that "We all know you like our Kagome, so there is no use in hiding it. Not to mention you stated something about us catamites being around your pups, and if I recall Kagome was in that same sentence." That time Sesshomaru did blush because Kujo had been intently listening to his every word. "What I do will be my business Kujo," Sesshomaru said as he got up to go. Kujo got up when Sesshomaru did and said "Thank you." "For what?" he said. "Calling me Kujo. That means you're not too mad at me at all, and my lady will be most pleased with me to know that I'm doing a good job for her," Kujo stated. Sesshomaru growled and his eyes turned a red hue. Kujo stepped back. "Don't assume anything. Just because I'm allowing this doesn't mean that I like you. I just want Kagome happy and I don't want to hear complaints from you because that means I would have to talk with you and look at you. This conversation is long enough to last more than a few months. So just stay away from me and do your damned job." He marched out the door and slammed it. Kujo breathed out and muttered "Nice talking with you too dog."

Sesshomaru walked down the hall in a hurry because he was more than done with this for the day. He just wanted to go to bed, but with that conversation lingering in the air he had a lot to think about. He should castrate that human for even talking about Kagome because now he wouldn't get any sleep at all this night. He would think about her and think about her some more. He was already doing just that, already considering her to be a good mate for him. He stopped when he got to his door, his eyes wide. Where did that come from? Kagome as his mate, but what about love? "What about it?" Sesshomaru growled to himself as he opened the door to his room. Wasn't that what he was experiencing this whole time? Isn't that why it was so easy to be around Kagome and wanting her so much? Sesshomaru believed that he lusted after her, but not for any of the wrong reasons.

She is more then that to him. She helped him out in so many ways that he couldn't list all of her feats before him. Sesshomaru layed back on his bed with a heavy sigh and wondered how Kagome felt about him. Until he knew he didn't know if he could move on with his life. That is when Sesshomaru sat up. She was important to him and dare he think it... love? He shook his head and kept it out of his mind. Love was a myth and it would remain so. You could care for someone, but love was going beyond his emotional control at the moment.

It was before dawn when Kagome woke up from her fitful sleep. She had been tossing and turning all night long thinking of Sesshomaru and the battle that would commence in a day or two. She admitted that she was scared but she couldn't let that deter her from her goals. She had to make sure that the man she loved was taken care of at all costs. He had to live to make sure that everything on his lands would run smoothly. If she were to perish then that wouldn't be such a big blow to the people. Maybe her people, but they needed Sesshomaru. He was after all one of the major lords of Japan.

Even his father had a history that reached all four corners of the large island and that was something to be commended on. Kagome tore the covers from her as she let out a large breathe of air. She knew she wouldn't be able to sleep anymore and dawn was less than an hour away. No sense in delaying the inevitable. Kagome put on her battle kimono, which was short in length to give her room to move around on, and it was fashioned after the wolf demon tribe. She put on her armor which consisted of the shin plates, arm plates, chest armor, and knuckle guards. She had some daggers that she strapped on her leg and her faithful bow. Once she was sure everything was strapped on tight she made her way out of her room with her pack.

Kagome stopped at her door. She dropped her bag and decided that maybe she should check on Sesshomaru to make sure he was awake. She knocked on the door that adjoined their rooms, but there was no answer. Kagome knocked once more but still nothing. Kagome opened the door with silence and the room was still dark. The sun was just barely starting to rise, but certainly not enough sun to wake anyone up. Kagome moved to the bed and saw a lump under the covers with silver hair spilling out from the top half. Kagome stepped up to the said lump and nudged it. "Sesshomaru, wake up," She said gently. "We have to get ready to go."

All she heard was a groan and a simple toss of his body. The sheets came loose and his face was now showing. He had such an innocent look on him and she hated to wake him up in a mean way, but they did have to get going. She would of kissed him but she didn't want to deal with his insinutations this morning. Kagome shook her head and than yanked the top blanket off "Sesshomaru! It's time to wake up!" Sesshomaru growled and said "Stop being so loud." "Sorry but the sun is starting to rise and Kagome is here to wake you up. Besides the faster we get ready the more time we have to get something to eat," Kagome pointed out as she yanked the sheet this time. Now all his covers were off of him and he was left topless with just his pants on. Sesshomaru opened his eyes and scooted to the edge of the bed. He groaned as he tried to wake up.

Kagome got a concerned look on her face "What's wrong?" "Tired" He said simply. "Tired? What'd you do all night?" Kagome asked. "Tossed and turned. I couldn't sleep," He than stood up and stretched out and the sound of his spine popping. He ran his fingers through his hair and walked to the bathroom to take care of his business for the morning and what surprised Kagome is when he came out of that restroom. He had his long hair put into a high ponytail. She never saw him with that hairstyle before. He looked more rugged and more dangerous that way and it made her hair stand on end. When he lit a lamp she saw that in the corner was a stand holding armor that didn't look like his from before. She was curious as to why he was changing his appearance. "Sesshomaru, why is this armor different, and your hair. I never saw it like that before." He gave her a solemn look "The armor was my father's and this hairstyle was his as well. I decided that this battle will go down in history and that I should be remembered as not only Lord Sesshomaru but also the son of a great leader, Lord Taisho. My father was a great, strong warrior and after you talked to me about him, I have a better appreciation for what he did, so this is in honor of him, my family, and myself." Kagome just nodded and gave him a little smile.

Sesshomaru was about to get his under shirt on when Kagome stepped up to him "Please Sesshomaru, allow me to help you with this armor. I would be honored if you allowed me to dress you before this days battle." Sesshomaru nodded to her and allowed her to get him prepared for the day. She got his first layer of the kimono on and than the second, all a brilliant white. She delicately tied all the straps in such an intimate way that Sesshomaru could feel her emotions through the fabric. He took Kujo's advice and looked at her eyes as she dressed him. The devotion, the sensuality and the love showed so deeply that he felt his heart melt and he knew right then and there that Kujo was right. She could break a man's heart with that look, but not him, because that gaze was for him alone and she only looked at him in that special way.

He kept staring at her, waiting for her to look at him, and he wondered if he had that same look in his eyes as well. Kagome got the armor plates and strapped those on with ease and she was so devoted to her task that she didn't even care if Sesshomaru was staring at her. She knew he was because she could feel it, but she had to show him that this was important to her too. Kagome got his sash and pulled it around his waist. She was tying it in a bow like he used to when he was in his normal garb. She knew that his swords would be the last things strapped on but that would be added right before they left, so she lingered on the sash as she pulled the loop through. She made the bow and fixed it to perfection.

Kagome stepped back and with the double shoulder spiked plating that was prominant with Lord Taisho's stories, Sesshomaru looked like a legend come to life. The admiration in her eyes were shining and all her emotions just showed right there on her face. She still couldn't believe that she was in love with the lord himself, this legend of a demon that just made her feel special. Sesshomaru groaned inwardly as he saw her face light up with what seemed like joy. He stepped up to her and all she did was look up at him with a smile that was more than certain about him. He met her in a kiss that wasn't rough, or deep, but it could be described as sensual, slow, and delicious to the taste. Sesshomaru lightly brushed his lips with hers and it was the most romantic kiss she could ever want. "I wish we didn't have to go to war today," Sesshomaru said in a whisper. Kagome grinned "For once I'm inclined to agree with you." "I like it when you agree with me," Sesshomaru stated. "I won't agree with you all the time you know." "I wouldn't dream of you ever agreeing with me more than three times out of a year,"He said with sarcasm. Kagome huffed out "Now that's just an exaggeration. Now if you don't mind, some breakfast would suit me just fine."


	8. Chapter 8

_**Tender Rebel**_

_By: Aurora Collins_

_Disclaimers: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters associated with it. I'm only borrowing the characters to amuse myself and hopefully others. ^_^_

_**Ch.8 Gates Of Hell**_

After breaking their fast Sesshomaur ordered his troops to pack up and head out to get ready for battle. Sesshomaru and Kagome rode on horseback, as well as half the army who followed them. The rest walked and held the banners of their lord to show not only their pride but loyalty as well. The army traveled for hours as they went through the forests and trails set before them, but the further they went the more desolant it became. The green trees were gone from the stump up, and the foliage was trampled upon like something massacred it. There was no wildlife in sight and there was no sound except the shuffling of horse hooves and feet.

Kagome stopped her horse abruptly because she felt something resonating in the air. She sensed evil and carnage all around them. Sesshomaru stopped as well, his nostrils flaring as he was picking up a scent. He held up his hand to stop the army behind him and his horse began to canter back and forth to the side. The horses were getting restless and the army was wavering about for thier next order. Kagome was trying to pinpoint the feeling she was having, but her senses were jumbled up "I can't seem to pick up anything but I know there's something out there." Sesshomaru didn't return the gaze as he replied "The Gates of Hell have no scent but you can smell the blood that they have procreated from their victims."

Kagome merely nodded, but she wouldn't be able to smell them until they arrived. Before she had a chance to deduce the situation she felt a rumbling beneathe her, like the ground was shaking from an earthquake. The rumbling became louder and the horses began to nicker in freight, as their hooves beat on the dirt. Kagome grabbed harder onto the reigns of her horse so that she wouldn't be thrown off. Sesshomaru unsheathed his sword as the wind picked up, making his long hair glide behind him. "Get ready!" Sesshomaru yelled out "Here they come!" Kagome sat up in her saddle, getting her bow and arrows ready.

She had never really been in a real battle, nor has she ever seen what these creatures looked like. She could admit that she was a little scared but she was more angered than anything else. This army destroyed everything, made life frieghtful and not to mention her people had to flee from what they called their home. She would make them pay for what they have done to not only her people but for what they did to her beloved Sesshomaru. When he came back to the castle that day she could of died from the fear of losing someone that she came to cherish. She would devote her whole life to him if he asked her to, and she thought that even if he didn't, she still would. Even if it pained her.

From what trees that were still standing were soon torn down and the splinters of the wood scattered across the field. What came from those trees could be described as something of pitch black, like something out of a dark abyss. There was nothing but a stream of black and the only way to identify one warrior from the other were the red eyes that glowed from their skulls. The front lines attacked the enemy first and the generals shouted out the orders as they two armies collided. The horses who rammed over and these beasts were so large that they could devour one warrior like sweets. The scent of blood wafted through the air and the stench of the battle commenced.

Everything was going so fast and it was hard to tell what was going on. Kagome focused her arrows on the enemies, but it didn't seem to do any damage. She couldn't use her purification method because one of her comrades might get in the way. At one point her horse was rammed over and trampled upon. She jumped from her steed before it hit the ground and she was able to dodge the attacks set before her. Evdentually she came face to face with the enemy and she realized why their bodies were so dark. Their bodies were enshrouded in what looked like maggots, but they were the color of leeches. They squrimed around the warriors and created a shield that resonated evil. It was an evil that Kagome felt once before... or at least she thought she felt it before.

She was able to hit the warrior down and move elsewhere on the battlefield.

Kagome noticed her prior trainees and they fought admirably with great skill on their side, but she noticed that one was about to be struck down. She helped him out with a blow from her arrows, but while she was helping her comrade out, she forgot to keep her guard up.

Once Sesshomaru gave out his warning the Gates of Hell pertruded through the foliage and attacked his army from the front. A tactic they used before because nothing could take down the Gates of Hell. It was like they were invincible. Sesshomaru gripped his sword and saw his men be cut down so easily and no matter how hard they tried, their foes couldn't be mutilated into nothing. It was like last time and they lost a lot of men, and he became severly hurt. He wouldn't allow that to happen again. This time he was prepared. He took his sword and sliced through his opponants and when he did that he saw something across the way. One of the creatures from the Gates of Hell rammed into Kagome's horse and it made it fall over.

He saw that Kagome was able to jump from her mount and land with ease. She was fighting well, but she drew her attention to something else. A young pup was in danger and she used her arrows to save him, but in doing so she left her backside open for attack. Kagome kept her guard down for a moment and that is when one of the dark warriors was coming up behind her. Sesshomaru was pushing his way through the black horde and he recalled the dream Kagome had about him, and this seemed similar in effect, but reversed. She was being swallowed by the darkness of this plague.

"Kagome! Look out!" Sesshomaru called out as he tried to reach her. Kagome heard someone call her name and that is when she turned around and saw a large clawed hand come at her in one fowl swoop. She had no time to react or move out of the way before the slash came at her chest and belly. Right away she felt the pain as it hit her and it was such a strong blow that she fell instantly. She could feel the moisture cover her clothes from the blood and she began to feel like she was dying. Before her mind could make another thought she fell into a darkness that was so black that she thought she would be gone in it forever. The darkness took over her like night without the stars or moon to light the way, or dark water from the bottom of a well. Kagome thought that it was all over and that was the end to everything. She failed the man she loved, she failed her village and family, and most of all she failed herself for not being able to stay alive long enough. If this is what it felt like to die then it was more than just a lonely existance, because it would be like torture without him.

When Sesshomaru saw Kagome fall he got to her faster than he thought possible, and before the monster could do the final blow to her, Sesshomaru was able to vanquish it with a slash from his father's sword. The monster didn't die but it was down long enough for Sesshomaru to help Kagome out with her current dilemma. He kneeled down to her and saw the wound that covered her chest and belly. The three claw marks invaded her flesh and the red liquid poured freely from her wound. The smell of her blood was so strong that it made his head dizzy and intoxicated. She was breathing and that is what mattered, but she also seemed so lifeless there on the ground.

Her skin was even more pale than what it should of been and her breathing was shallow. She was a human and a wound like that should of killed her instantly. That is when he saw a small pink hue and he knew that her miko powers were trying to save her life. He should of been there by her side and he should of listened to Kujo about her not being in a real battle. He also should of never allowed her to come because then none of this would be happening now with her. Sesshomaru didn't know what to do and he was too scared to try and move her from the spot that she was in, but if he didn't then she would be either trampled on or slain. That is when it hit him, his demon side. His eyes flared red and his claws extended out. Sesshomaru began to grow a snout and fur pertruded from his body. He grew bigger and bigger until he finally was in his dog demon form, which looked like a spaniel.

His fur was white and the markings that were on his face stayed. Poison dripped from his fangs and his growl was so prominant that is echoed vigorously through the battle. His howl was so loud that everyone stopped what they were doing, even the warriors from the Gates of Hell. Sesshomaru's paws stomped on the ground, obliterating the warriors from the opposing side. He became so enraged that he couldn't think at all. He just allowed his demon side to take over with ease and he let out all his rage, hate and anger on what he deemed to be the enemy. He was just as great, if not greater than his father, Inu-Taisho. Sesshomaru's teeth snarled out and he began to devour his foes because he thought that would be the only way to destroy them from his domain, and he was right.

Right when they came into his mouth and he chomped them down with a vengeance, they disentegrated from his poison, that ate away at them. The drool that was laced with poison came out in bucket fulls and whoever it touched was destroyed. He was above Kagome the whole time, not allowing anyone to get near her, nor allowing anyone to get away. The soldiers from his side did their part and transformed as well into other, smaller demons. If they had poison powers they used them, but none did more damage than Sesshomaru.

By the time it was all said and done the field was desamated and the earth was scorched. The Gates of Hell fell and died with the attacks that were initiated towards them. Once they won Sesshomaru was able to transform into his normal self and that is when things really got out of hand. He picked Kagome up and the blood seeped into his kimono and it stained his armor. She just wouldn't stop bleeding and it was begining to scare him to the point that he almost didn't know what to do. Before any of that could take place he got back into his authoritive position and began to get things straightened out.

He began to bark out orders and he didn't care who listened to him, just as long as it got done, and quickly. "Somone get me a physician and an herbologist! Hurry damn it or I'm gonna lose her!" Sesshomaru roared out as he got Kagome into a more comforatable spot. He laid her down and held onto her hand as he began to talk with her in whispers, letting her know that it would all be alright in the end. Soon enough the physician came in and they began their work on her, but with the worried looks he caught, he wasn't sure if it would be alright like he said it would be. Kagome got almost the same injury he had but it was a lot more severe and she was so much smaller than he was. She was almost a foot shorter than him and he was so much more built than her. It seemed like that attack she recieved devastated her body, with the three slices that slanted from shoulder to over her breasts to her belly.

Sesshomaru knew that even if they were to save her she would have scars there forever. Not that it would ruin what she looked like but it would show what she had been through and the sacrafice that she made for the people that she cared about the most. He paced as he waited for someone to tell him that she would be fine, but so far there was nothing that could be said. He was getting antsy just waiting and seeing them work on her. There was no time for properness or a tent being set up or nothing. They had to work on her on the field and bared for all to see, but at that point he just wanted her well again.

He knew that after this though she would be bed ridden for a long time, and maybe she would learn to leave the fighting to him. Sesshomaru was just more than worried about her and he didn't know what he would do if she couldn't be fixed. Kagome looked pale when he glanced at her, but it looked like she was being cleaned up properly. If he didn't get word soon about her he would have to start being violent again. Sesshomaru had come a long way since Kagome came into his life and he liked who he was becoming. The way he was before was someone he did not want to return to. He still needed a lot to work on but he was progressing in a positive way and it was all thanks to her. He found that she was something vital in his life and he knew right than and there that to lose her would not do at all.

Sesshomaru hovered some more before the physician said "Please my Lord, it's very hard to work on her with you staring at us like that." "Like what!" Sesshomaru bit out. The physician backed down and got back to his work. Sesshomaru noticed that his anxiety did make them nervous and he knew he had to step away so that they could do their job better. He had to make sure that she had the best care available. Sesshomaru walked away at that moment and checked up on his troops to see how bad the damage was. He soon found out that a lot of the younger ones died from the inexperience but overall their numbers weren't devastated.

He would of never thought that poison would be the key to kill them off, but now that he looked at it, it seemed plausible. You had to destroy the whole body and what other way to do that than to dissolve the corpse completely. He came up to some men who seemed to be in good health still. When he approched them they stood up and curtly bowed to him, which was his due as lord. "You three, send out a message to the other dog lords. Notify them on how to defeat the enemies so we can end this war already. Hurry with it and return to let me know what has transpired," Sesshomaru said calmy but with an urgent tone. The three of them took their orders and got what horses they could to get out the messages. Sesshomaru felt a little better knowing that the rest of the three corners would be well taken care of.

After deducing everything he went back to Kagome. He felt horrible about not knowing how to help out someone who was wounded, especially her. When he did get to her he saw that she was layed out on a makeshift pallet and she was bandaged up. She looked a little better but still dire. The doctors were still around so he was able to question them further to see what her actual status was. "Is she going to be ok doctors?" he asked with worry streaking his voice. The physicians looked between one another and said "The lacerations were very deep and she lost a lot of blood," one doctor said.

The other physician said "She's only a human and a wound like this should of killed her instantly, but she's a Miko, and her powers are on her side. They're weak but without them we would of lost her." The third doctor spoke up "We gave her some medicine to make her heal faster then normal. She needs nothing but rest and no activity for a while." "Can we move her to the castle anytime soon? I don't like her out here with the threat still near," Sesshomaru stated as he kneeled by Kagome. "We can move her in a little while, but we do need to check on the others. We should be able to move out within the next morning if that would be up to your standards my lord?"

Sesshomaru bristled "I don't think so. Get some of my men ready. I want us all to leave in an hour. The rest of the troops can be taken care of at the castle, and if they are hurt too badly than take care of them here until they can be transported. I need to get Kagome home where she belongs so that she can recover faster. Get to it now or so help me." The physicians nodded and hurried, knowing that if they didn't follow his direction than they were gonna get it. When they did leave he went next to Kagome and held her hand in his, trying to soothe her in any way that he could. Now when he did get to the castle he would have to explain to Kujo on exactly what happened, not that he felt more than guilty enough.

Soon they were at the castle and they had been gone for not even a day. The army was a lot closer than they thought it was, but thank Kami that the battle was over and won. When they got into the castle gates the families and villagers were able to greet and take care of the many wounded. Some would have to go back to the field to retrieve the bodies of the fallen ones. When Sesshomaru did pass his people he saw so many emotions waft through the area. They ranged from sadness because of a lost one, or happiness because they had won. Overall it was a good feeling that was there, one that would stay for a very long time. Kagome was taken upstairs to Sesshomaru's room, by his order. She would be in his bed until he saw it fit for her to leave it. She would be taken care of there, and this time he would be the one to help her out. Even if he didn't know how to heal or change bandages, he would figure it out somehow with some help. He wanted to be able to care for her and be by her side, and now he just wanted her to wake up.

Once she was set in the room she was changed into something clean and comforatable. She was laid in clean sheets of silk and all the supplies were left there for the doctor to use when he came by later that evening. Sesshomaru checked on her when she was settled in and she had yet to wake up. He felt her cheeks with the back of his hand and she was burning up severely. Kagome seemed a lot sicker then what he was and her wounds were more dire. What he recieved from the last battle was minor compared to was he sustained in previous fights. Sesshomaru cursed himself for not knowing how to take care of her and her illness that she was now recieving. What if she had an infection? The infection could spread through her body and make her suffer.

That could be the reason why she was burning up so badly. Sesshomaru hit the floor with his fist and he felt the rumble jostle the floor. He knew that if the rug were to be moved that there would be a large crack in the floor. He didn't care because he was so anxious about Kagome. Sesshomaru would call the physician immediatley... well that was the plan. Right when he was about to get up he saw a figure in the doorway. The person shadowed it almost completely and it stretched to the Lord.

Once the figure moved the light came back in the room and Sesshomaru saw that it was just Kujo. He looked livid and the first move he made was right to the Lord himself and the fist that made contact with Sesshomaru's jaw. Kujo hit him again in the same spot but with more power behind it. Sesshomaru barely moved, but for a human, he was strong. The blood came from his lip and he didn't even wipe it off. "What was that for!" He barked out. "What do you think! You said you would care for Kagome! Look at her! You said she would be alright!" Kujo yelled out, his hands still in fists.

Sesshomaru growled out, curled his hands into fists and hit Kujo so hard that he flew back. When Kujo hit the floor Sesshomaru walked up to him and grabbed the man by the collar of his shirt "I'll tell you this human, and you better listen! I never said anything about any of that! You were the one telling me that she wouldn't be in the way and that she could help me in battle! You told me not to let any of that cloud my mind! You should of been there to help me convince her to stay, then maybe I would be the one in that bed again! Do you hear me!" Kujo just nodded and when he did Sesshomaru dropped him. Kujo got up and said "It's still your fault too you know. You were suppose to watch out for her!" "If you were there than you would know the severity of the battle. So many died and we lost a lot, and you don't think I feel that pain! I do! I feel guilty enough as it is and I was trying to figure out how I would talk to you about it... knowing how much you care for her..."

Kujo stepped back once with shock "You were actually thinking that?" Sesshomaru nodded "Indeed, and what frustrates me more right now is that I have no idea how to heal the one that I have come to care about the most." "Why would you tell me all this Sesshomaru?" Kujo questioned. Sesshomaru raked his claws through his hair, which came loose in battle "I don't know! Maybe it's because your the only one here that knows Kagome well enough or maybe I got hit in the head in battle and got brain damage." Kujo actually smiled at that "I think you had brain damage even before you went into battle." Sesshomaru shrugged that one off because he did deserve it. A few months ago he would of killed him, but now it didn't even seem to matter. It was like Kagome, and Kujo became so much apart of his life, it was like they belonged there. Maybe not Kujo but Kagome came with a package, wether he liked it or not. "Kujo please help me with Kagome. I know you know alot about medicines. Teach me how to heal her." Kujo nodded in agreement and after that they got to work to make sure that Kagome would recover.

Four days passed and Kagome had yet to wake up. She had a burning fever that whole time, and she didn't even move. At this time Sesshomaru was alone with her and he was trying to keep her cooled down with a cold wash cloth set upon her forehead. He was begining to think that she would never wake up, that he would never hear her voice. It made him so upset that he hadn't eaten, or slept. Now he knew why Kagome looked so tired when she took care of him. She was so worried about him that it kept her up all the time, and she was even dealing with his documents at the time as well. He had a little less to do because he had Kujo and Talloway to do all that for him. Sesshomaru wondered if Kagome felt this exact way when he came home from war. The anxiety, the loss and deprivation that soon followed. It felt like his insides were being torn out and that his heart was breaking. The pain was so powerful sometimes that he felt the urge to... cry? He never cried or felt the need to, but this was something different, something new. It fascinated him and actually scared him at the same time.

He changed the wash cloth out and that is when she moved. Her tiny hands gripped the sheets and her face got a pained look. It alarmed him at first but soon he found out that she was just dreaming. At least she was moving now. Her head twisted to the side, her lips persed out. She began to mummble in her sleep like she did before. Sometimes saying words, and other times they were incoherant. "Sess- Sesshom- ...please... come back." After she said that tears welled up under her eyelids. She was crying in her sleep. Sesshomaru didn't know what to do. He didn't want to try and wake her because she needed the rest, but that dream she had seemed to be haunting her and what made it worse was that he was the cause of her pain. He sat next to her on the edge of the bed. He held onto her limp hand "Kagome... talk to me. I'm here." Kagome mummbled out something that he couldn't quiet hear, but her tears eventually stopped. "I... love... S-Sesshomaru..." Kagome mummbled out in her broken words. Sesshomaru jerked back slightly after he heard her confession. She loved him, but when did that happen? When did she feel that way towards him? He thought for a moment and it hit him.

It was when she decided to be so docile with him. She accepted him into her heart and that was why she no longer fought his advances. It seemed so much longer than that. Kagome must of loved him before he got hurt or she wouldn't of been so worried about him. Sesshomaru could say that he wasn't against the idea of her loving him, in fact it felt like a great weight was lifted from his shoulders. Like everything was going to be ok, knowing that she cared for him in that way. His ear twitched from his own agitation when he thought about his own feelings. He always fought with himself and he had been questioning himself for a while now. Sesshomaru got some more medicine for her to help with any pain she might be having and so far everything was going as it should. Kujo came by regularly to check on his lady's progress, but he too looked worried about her. That to Sesshomaru was never a good sign and now he wanted Kagome to wake up more than anything. He decided that he had to have another talk with Kujo about Kagome, to try and figure out the last piece of this puzzle. He had one of his servants look for him to bring him to the room. Sesshomaru didn't know why he felt inclined to talk to Kujo but he was the only one now that knew about any of this, at least to his knowledge. While Kujo was being sent for he recalled his meeting with Talloway.

It was a brief encounter but he remembered it. Kujo felt inclined to introduce them so that Sesshomaru knew who was handling his accounts. He figured he should of met the man before he left but he was in a hurry, but even meeting him last evening was bad timing as well. He was worried about Kagome but as lord he had to take care of business. He knew that Kagome was in capable hands.

Last evening there was the knock on the door and of course Sesshomaru didn't have to answer because he knew who it was. Kujo entered and brought Talloway with him. Sesshomaru remembered him from when he was purchased some years ago. He was a half breed mix of wolf and dog demon. Not a bad mix but no pureblood either. His hair was black like the wolf village, but eyes like a golden harvest moon, like the dog village. Talloway was shorter than Kujo by a good deal but still taller than Kagome. He was well built and had hair down past his shoulders, that was tied in a messy tangle behind the nape of his neck. A fine specimin of a slave that he had bought, but he had to remember that Talloway was no longer his but it was just as well. Like he wanted to own a catomite anyway.

"What brings you here Kujo. I'm busy." "Sesshomaru..." Kujo was cut off. "Lord Sesshomaru" Talloway corrected. Kujo just gave a blank look to Talloway and continued "Sesshomaru, I thought it vital for you to meet the man who is helping me with your documents. I know you know of him, but I wanted to reassure you that he was a good choice. I know this isn't the best time with Kagome bed ridden but I was hoping to get the matter done with promptly."

Sesshomaru still sat at his spot beside the bed with Kagome "Come in Kujo and be done with it if you please. I would like to keep at my post at this present time and not listen to this babble that is coming from your mouth." Kujo straightened up and said "Sesshomaru I realize that you're busy and not wanting to wish to listen to me but I wouldn't be bothering you if I thought this wasn't important. Now please be patient with me and than you can get back to my lady." Sesshomaru's ears twitched "Stop insinuating that she is yours."

"Are we going to argue about this again LORD Sesshomaru?" Kujo said sarcastically. Sesshomaru stood up and replied "Damned straight we will human and this time, instead of me hitting you in the jaw, this time I'm going to castrate you into next month, and have that pup behind you to pick up your leftovers." At this point Talloway was cowering down and said "Please Lord, he doesn't mean it." "He sure does pup, now be done with your business or I will begin to lose my temper. I need to take care of my Kagome and that is the final word on it," Sesshomaru said as he sat back down in his spot. At this point and time Talloway was so confused and scared that he couldn't even say anything. He heard of the stories and witnessed his lords temper before, but to see his lover talk to the dog lord in that manner was suicide on a stick. Sesshomaru knew that the pup was nervous. "Talloway come here right now," Sesshomaru ordered out.

Talloway wasn't going to move but Kujo gave him that little nudge that made him take that step that he needed. Talloway came to his lord and said "Yes my Lord?" "Off the record, don't take anything that is said here today seriously. Lets just say that this is now the norm of my life with the human village intruding upon my domain. I suppose you could say that a lot of humans are big mouths," Sesshomaru said as he looked pointedly at Kujo. He than glanced at Talloway "I'm trusting you and Kujo to take care of my paperwork and if things go as planned than I think you can continue to do so if you can prove to me that you deserve it. Just keep up with the work, let me know if something important happens and stay out of my way. If you follow those orders then you will get along fine. Now get out of here before I lose my temper." Talloway went pale.

Kujo grunted in dissapproval and went up to his lover, grabbed him by the shoulders and began to steer him out of the room. "Thanks a ton dog. I brought him in here to have your approval and now you just scared the living tar out of him." Sesshomaru smirked "You should know by now that I don't like catomites, so you should of known better." Kujo just shook his head and said to Talloway "Don't listen to him, this is nothing but friendly bickering and you will soon learn that we never follow through on our threats. It's nothing, I assure you. When my lady awakens she can explain it to you." It didn't seem like Talloway would be recovering anytime soon but he would trust his lover's words for the moment.

Oh yes, Sesshomaru recalled yesterday just fine, and now he was calling upon Kujo for a little advice. He wondered how the man would take it because he was sure Kujo wouldn't want to do any favors for him now. Sesshomaru would just have to see what Kujo would say and go from there. He heard the knock on the door and instead of it being Kujo it was Lucia, Kagome's maid. "Lord Sesshomaru, I regret to inform you that Sir Kujo is unavailable at this time. He is extremely busy collecting herbs for Kagome from the woods, and after that he has some paperwork to attend to. I let Sir Talloway know that you asked for Sir Kujo and that he would be here as soon as possible." Sesshomaru waved his hand, allowing her to leave "Just tell him to come here later tomorow." "Yes my Lord" Lucia said as she bowed and left the room in silence. Sesshomaru wasn't pleased with that answer but he knew that everyone was busy, including himself. With him worrying over Kagome and trying to take care of her, it left very little time for anything else. He would stay by her side like she did with him and try his best to make sure that she would make it through all of this. He would be there always, he thought.

It was early the next morning when Sesshomaru was woken up by a banging on the door. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and picked up his head from the side of the bed that he rested on since the early hours of the morning. He didn't know when he fell asleep but he must have been very tired. Sesshomaru grunted at the knocker and told them to come in. It was Kujo and he had a medical kit in his hands. It looked like he would be administering some more medicine to her and changing out her bandages. Sesshomaru excused himself to grab more linens and some cold water for her waning fever.

It was the fifth day now and the more she slept the more worried he became. She should of woken up by now and he would ask Kujo about it soon enough. When he returned he saw that Kujo was changing the dressings on Kagome. She still seemed so frail and pale to the eye. If you just glanced at her you would think she was dead, but upon closer inspection you would be able to see her labored breathing. The gashes on her chest and belly still looked a bit swollen but with the stitches in, it didn't seem so bad. They were healing nicely enough but it would be about another two weeks before she would be able to get out of bed at all. The herbs used on her were working and Kujo didn't seem to be the least bit worried, but he knew better than that. Kujo was probably as worried as he was if not a little more, if that could even be possible.

Sesshomaru helped Kujo out and asked "How much longer is she going to be out? It's like she's going to sleep forever." Kujo glanced at Sesshomaru and said "She will wake soon enough I suppose. It could be all the medicine that I have been giving her to help her rest, to bring down the fever and also to help her wound heal faster. All those combined could make her sleep longer than you would think. But I would rather she were peaceful instead of writhing in pain awake, but knowing as much as I do on herbs she should awake anytime now. Kagome will be sore and need a vigilant eye. I'll be sure to check on her as often as I can." Kujo finished wrapping the clean dressings on her.

He slipped the robe over her shoulders and covered her with a blanket. He gave her some tonic to help out with the healing process. "I heard you needed to speak with me last evening. Sorry I wasn't about but I've been very busy." "So we have all been since the first time the Gates of Hell came about. Lets just hope that this will be the end of it because as much as I hate to say it, I wouldn't mind some peace around here "Sesshomaru said absent mindedly. "Besides the point. What I was trying to get at Sesshomaru was why you needed to speak with me."

"Yes I did. I discovered something yesterday. Something to do with Kagome. Maybe you can enlighten me," Sesshomaru said as he put a cold wash cloth on Kagome's forehead. "Go on" Kujo pried. Sesshomaru breathed in "Last night Kagome talked in her sleep, something that I found she does." Kujo nodded, letting him know that he already knew that and to continue. "She said that she loved me in her sleep. What can you tell me about that?" Sesshomaru said now looking at his bookeeper.

Kujo sighed and said "You just figured this out. My lady has been in love with you longer than what she knew. It took her awhile to discover it herself, longer than I had hoped, but you seem to be very dense in these things. I thought Kagome was bad, but your the topper to this cake." "What is that suppose to mean pray tell?" "Like I said, dense. Remember when I told you to observe her? She has such devotion to you that it sickens me. She even defended you for what happened to our village the day I got here. She has been defending you since I can recall. Kagome has been nothing but loyal to you and you couldn't even pick up on any of that?" Kujo shook his head "You really are a piece of work, but knowing how she feels now. How do you feel about it?" "None of your damned business!" Sesshomaru growled out.

Kujo stood up at this moment, tired of Sesshomaru always backing out when it concerned his feelings for Kagome. "Dog! Kagome is more than important! She is the very being to our village and she deserves nothing but the best! I'm not only her servant, or advisor but I'm her best friend! I have known her fora long time and I would do anything for her! So in her honor as a lady I demand to know how you feel about her, and what your intentions are with her! No more beating around the bush! It's time to face your inner demon and say exactly what it is you think! If you don't than I will be forced to take her from here so she can heal her heart for a real mate!" Sesshomaru stood up as well, towering over Kujo. Never had he had someone lay it down like that, other than Kagome, but then again she hid her feelings quiet well.

"You won't be taking her anywhere! She is in contract with me! She's mine until I say otherwise and anyone who is dumb enough to try it will regret it! Do you hear me human!" Sesshomaru yelled out, now trying to make himself threatening. At this time Kagome began stirring but neither of them knew it because they were in such a heated arguement. Kagome was hearing what they were saying, even with the headache that pounded so diligently in her skull. "Yeah, I hear ya! But I'll take her anyway! She isn't some piece of property! Kagome is more than that! More than a prize and more than someone to dump your shit on! I demand you tell me now because you have done more than enough, and now she's hurt! You keep saying stuff about her that makes me think that you have other plans for her! That she means something to you! So just say it! Say it!" Kujo screamed out so loudly that he felt tears build up in his eyes.

Sesshomaru's ears twitched as he heard Kujo speak so highly of his lady. She was important and she meant everything to him. Maybe Kujo was right, maybe he should just relent and be honest with himself. He needed to say it, to make it true to not only Kujo but to himself. He loved Kagome, and it wasn't the battle or her getting hurt that caused this. He had been fighting these feelings longer than that, but it was odd how dire cirumstances can bring out the truth from people. Sesshomaru looked to the side and bit his lip with his fang. Kagome held her breathe. "Say it," Kujo whispered out.

Sesshomaru's eyebrows slanted "You want the truth! Yes, I love her! I LOVE HER DAMNIT! Happy now! I love her. I have loved her and I want her more than anything! She's mine so you can back the hell off or you can answer to me! You got me?" Kujo just merely smiled and said "I got you. Now I can be satisfied that you'll make the perfect mate for my little Kagome. I love her like a brother and to know that her future mate has such love and devotion for her only makes me smile all the more. Now you can just stop your yelling, look behind you and explain all this to the little lady in bed. Now if you'll excuse me I think I better go." Sesshomaru didn't know what he meant but when he did turn around he saw Kagome propped up on her elbows with a look on her face that was indescribable. Before Sesshomaru could stop Kujo, he was gone 'Damnit! He tricked me,' Sesshomaru said to himself. Now he knew for sure that all humans used tricks to get people to do things.

He confessed because it was true, not because of the pressure. "Kagome I..." Sesshomaru started, but Kagome burst into tears. Sesshomaru was shocked and went to her side immediatly "Kagome, what's wrong?" Kagome took her face from her hands, her cheeks stained with her salt tears. "Is it true? Do y-you really l-love me?" Sesshomaru smirked and said "It's true Kagome. I love you." "I-I have a confession to make..." Sesshomaru hushed her "I already know. You said you loved me in your sleep. I heard it all and I can honestly say that I have loved you longer than I thought I did. I never experienced love, so therefore I was unsure of it. Will you forgive this Sesshomaru for making you go through all those troubles?" Kagome barely smiled and nodded "Of course I forgive you but..." She was cut off as her pain went into her chest.

"Ahhh! It hurts!" Kagome cried out as she grabbed at her chest that pained her so. Sesshomaru forced her down and felt her forehead. She still had a fever. Sesshomaru gave her more tonic and said "You were hurt in battle Kagome, and not like I was. Your wounds are much worse and you were out for five days. I thought you would sleep forever. You still have a fever and your wounds seem to be healing nicely enough. Just stay in bed and rest and I will take care of the rest." Kagome did lay back already exhausted "I feel so drained, and isn't this suppose to be the other way around?" Sesshomaru chuckled "I would think so but in this case you are here now. Kujo told me you never really went into a real battle, and now I know for sure that you haven't. No more fighting for you I think. Not until you get some decent training under your belt. Kagome just nodded at what he said and closed her eyes briefly and than she mummbled "I need some food." "You always want food, but in this case you can have anything you want." Kagome didn't take offense. In fact she was glad that he was there to help her feel better. To think he now had all the attention for only her.

Two weeks passed and Sesshomaru had been keeping an eye on her and catering to her every need. He had the maids help her bathe and Kujo changed her dressings whenever the need occured. She was given more than enough food and being taken care of by everyone. She had some pains but as the weeks progressed she felt better. Kagome was able to walk around the room a little bit and she was given the company to make sure that she wouldn't go completely crazy. Even little Rin brought in some of the last flowers before the weather turned worse for the autumn season. It rained more often and she got less sun in the window. To think she had been there in the castle with Sesshomaru for more than half a year and so much had happened in that time. She came sometime in early March and it was the begining of October, so already seven months. During those weeks Sesshomaru had word that the other Lords were able to protect their lands and that the army was no where in sight. The Gates of Hell has all but vanished and now it was time for peace and a time for celebration.

Kagome got out of her bed that morning and found that she no longer needed the dressings and the stitches were taken out. The wounds were nearly healed and the scars remained. They weren't as grotesque as she thought they would of been. In fact they were turning into thin lines, like her powers were trying to make the scars disappear. Kagome thought that they didn't detract from her beauty, no, they only told a story of her life, and she was proud to say that she had a part in protecting the lands. When she got into a lazy kimono the door opened and Sesshomaru slammed it shut, unintentionally of course. "Kagome! What did I say? Get back into bed! You can get out of that thing when I say other wise," Sesshomaru said in an authoritive tone. Kagome shrugged her shoulders and said "You know what? I've been following your orders to the letter since I got hurt but I need to walk around and get some air. I need exercise or I'm going to waste away in that bed. I mean look at me, I'm so thin now from being so ill."

Kagome tightened her kimono so he could see that she was very thin. Her skin wasn't as pale as before but her healthyness was depleted. Maybe she was right. "Besides the point Kagome. We'll just feed you more," Sesshomaru said. Kagome shook her head "No. I won't go back in that bed until I'm good and ready. Now you can either escort me onto the balcony or go away please. I just need to walk around in more than just the room. It's like I'm confined or something, and besides, Kujo said to me yesterday that it would be alright. He does after all have more experience in this than you, don't you agree?" Kagome seemed so calm when she said this, as if she were tired, or unable to yell back.

Sesshomaru conceded and said "Alright but only the balcony, and if you feel any ailments than please let me know immediatly." Kagome smiled at that as they went out onto the terrace and stood out at the railing. She had a shaul on her because it was very cold and it looked like it would rain at any time. But the fresh air was exhilerating to her and it brought a new sense of life to her. She was so close to death, she knew, but now she could enjoy living even more than before. Knowing all that now it made her happy to just being able to breathe. Sesshomaru stood beside her and tried to enjoy the view like her but he still felt worried about her. He almost jumped when she grabbed his hand in hers, so small compared to his. He looked over at her and she just smiled like she had a secret she was hiding from him. "Sesshomaru stop it. I'm going to be fine. I know your worried about me with the way you crease your brow all the time. Keep that up and you'll have a permanant scowl on your face," She giggled out as she gazed into his eyes. Sesshomaru grunted. "And also stop with those sour looks. Your going to ruin my good mood." "Fine..." He mummbled out. Kagome laughed again.

"So I've been hearing a lot of rustling downstairs lately. Anything going on?" Kagome asked nonchalantly. Sesshomaru looked at her and answered "As a matter of fact yes. We are going to have a great ball in honor of the defeat of our enemy. All the great Lords will be coming and the highest known courtiers here at the caslte. The gathering will last a couple days and soon winter will settle in." "Why didn't you tell me?" Kagome asked. Sesshomaru said "Well I didn't want to tax you and I wanted you to rest a little while longer. By the time the ball comes around you should be alright but I still won't allow you to be up all night gallavanting away. You still need your rest after that battle." Kagome took her hand from his and put them on her hips "Excuse me mister high and mighty but I can make my own choices, thank you very much. I'm a miko after all and you act as if I'm someone who's weak. I'm fine now. I'm just a little sore right now, but with my powers and medicines I've been taking, I should be back to new in a few days. I know you care about me, love me, and worry about me but this is enough now. Just relax and allow me to live now. Alright?" "Alright Kagome. I understand, but I swear if any demon comes near you than there will be hell to pay" He added in. "Are you serious? Jealousy now? And you said I had it bad?" Kagome laughed out.

"So what if I'm jealous? I can admit it. I'm jealous and I better not catch anyone near you making improper gestures towards you," Sesshomaru remarked. Kagome smirked "Does that include you?" Sesshomaru actually blushed at that, something new in his book. He gave her a devlish grin and said "I'm the only exception to that rule." He grabbed her by the waist and kissed her thoroughly. He missed her lips on his, her breasts against his chest and her hips pressed firmly to his. Sesshomaru released her and said "My God lady you need to eat more. I'll order some food right now because I want you to be healthy again so that you can help me celebrate this victory we had." "Thanks a lot, and here I was enjoying that kiss you gave me, but now I think you don't deserve anymore from me," She huffed out. "Now who said that I would be asking. I'll just take what I want." "So says you" Kagome said scowling at him. Sesshomaru just gave out that grin he always gave her when he knew he could take what he wanted when he wanted to at anytime of the day. Kagome sqealed as he launched at her. She dodged him but was caught in the corner of the balcony. He had her trapped "That was too easy Kagome. Please make this more challenging." Sesshomaru came closer. Kagome put out her hand and covered her mouth with the other. Sesshomaru actually laughed at this "Now this is entertaining."

He easily moved her hand away and pried the other from her mouth. He had both her wrists trapped in his grasp and he moved in to steal the kiss that she said he couldn't have. She moved her face to the side when he came close. Sesshomaru chuckled at this as he put both her wrists in one hand and used his other to move her chin towards him. He pressed his lips lovingly to hers and released her hands from his. Her arms came around his neck as she held him close to her, deepening the kiss that she kept from him too long. Sesshomaru released her and said "Now that wasn't very hard now was it?" "You cheated," She said while faking a pout. He picked her up in his arms and said "I think it's time for you to go back to your bed and rest. I think I exerted you long enough out here in this cold weather, and this short kimono doesn't help either. Even with that robe on you." Kagome held onto his neck as he carried her inside where the fire was going in the fireplace, the fresh logs burning with a crackling sound. It was warmer in there and she had to admit that she was getting rather hungry, but it felt like she rested forever. She looked up at him and asked "Can I have breakfast in the tub? I love eating in there while basking. It's a very nice experience if I do say so myself."

Sesshomaru smiled at that and said "May I permit myself to join the lady in her bathing this morning?" Kagome's blush deepened "Look but don't touch." Sesshomaru's interest perked "You expect me to keep my hands to myself after all this time? I wasn't proper then and nor am I now, but for your sake I will not do anything to tax you. I know your still healing so I'll call a truce this once, but I promise you Kagome.." "You won't let me go next time," She finished. "Ah, so we're back to this now? But I do recall this happening before, if I remember correctly," He said as if thinking about it. They entered the bathroom with breakfast already waiting. "It has happened several times Sesshomaru. Your just so persistant with me, since the very begining, but I do appreciate you being so noble now," Kagome said with a genuine smile gracing her lips.

Sesshomaru set her down and she was able to stretch herself out. Kagome turned on the tub and she put in some special bathing oils and suds to give their skin a more healthy look to it, not to mention their skin would be soft. Kagome was actually liking Sesshomaru's shampoos because it helped her hair grow out faster. Her hair was actually getting past her waistline. In fact Sesshomaru noticed this too and commented on it on several occasions. It made her happy that he noticed small things like that with her.

She began to get a little nervous as the tub filled and Sesshomaru could tell by her scent. "I'll turn around while you get in the tub, although whatever you have to show I've already seen it before." After he said that he felt something hit his head and when it recashaed off his skull he saw that it was a bar of soap. He rubbed his head and said "I see your aim is as good as ever." Kagome tapped her foot and said "Well than don't make remarks about that!" "Remarks about what? It's the truth right?" He said as if what he saying wasn't wrong.

"You're impossible sometimes you know that! You know what I don't care anymore!" Kagome said this as she took off her robe and literally ripped off her kimono. "Happy now you dog!" Kagome bit out as she stood there naked before him. Sesshomaru was too stunned by her actions to actually say anything. He took note of her upthrusting breasts, her shapely legs, and that forbidden area that he yearned to see and now he wished to touch her everywhere. Sesshomaru also noticed how hurt she was before. Her ribs were slightly showing and the three scars reaching from her shoulder, over her breasts, and down to her ribcage. They were still a little reddened from the healing but by the time it was said and done they would barely even be noticeable. He loved the way she looked, her hair that was growing out was a nice touch and those ocean blue eyes of hers were so intense.

He just kept staring at her and Kagome began to notice this. She started to become agitated with herself for going to such extremes but also deep inside she felt honored to have him look at her in such a way. Sesshomaru was the most beautiful demon she had ever laid eyes on and now he was hers, and she would give her life for his and be with him for the rest of her life. Would he be her mate? Would he ask her to marry him? And would they have 'pups' together? The thought made her insides turn out and she felt her heart race at the thought of procreating with this perfect specimen of a male demon. Here he was with her, in the bathing room, alone together. The time just seemed so perfect and it was the right circumstances, but yet, she wanted to wait until there was a ceremony to bond them together.

"Sesshomaru, you're staring..."

"You are too."

"Well than do something because your making me nervous."

"Am I now?"

"Yes..."

"Glad to hear it."

"Do you like torturing me or something?"

"Just climb into the tub before you get sick."

Kagome blushed again and she never thought to climb in the tub but than she had to know why he would suggest something like that. She knew that she could still get sick easily but normally he would of tried his moves on her. "Seriously Kagome, get into the tub before I come over there and ravage you on the spo,t" Sesshomaru said in a serious tone. Kagome paled and climbed into the tub with the bubbles surrounding her now. So there he was and here she thought that he changed. She smiled to herself not wanting him to change at all. Like she said before, she liked the attention he gave her and she always did. She did turn around how ever when he decided to undress and that is when she remembered their last encounter in that same bathing room.

"Hey Sesshomaru, remember the last time we were in here?" She asked, trying to start a new conversation. Sesshomaru grunted his response "Yeah I remember, you hit me with almost every object in this room." "Well you did just walk in here while I was bathing you know. In fact did you know I was even in here? Nevermind, I think I know the answer to that one," Kagome said this as she heard the slight splash of water. She turned around at this point and she saw Sesshomaru lounging in his spot. He let out a hearty sigh and said "I knew you were in here the whole time. I could smell my soaps being used all the way down the hall, so of course I had to go investigate." "You're horrible" She muttered out.

Sesshomaru smirked "Yes, but it was a very fun encounter. You were just too hilarious and just taunting you a little bit brought you over the edge. I would have to say that is was just too adorable by half." Kagome sat up "So wait, this whole time you taunted me because you thought it was fun, and here I thought it was a challenge of wits like you said before." "That too," he said as he leaned his head back, closing his eyes. "Just dandy I suppose, but do you still like to taunt me?," She asked. Sesshomaru smiled at that "I would have to say yes because when I do you get that look on your face that's cute. Your eyes blaze a brighter blue and your scent changes into something carnal." "Thanks a lot! You just make me want to be around you all the time now!" Kagome huffed out. Sesshomaru chuckled "Glad to hear it."

"OOO, Your impossible!" She chanted out as the water splashed around her in frustration. Sesshomaru opened his eyes and looked at her pointedly "I may be impossible at times, but admit it, you love me." Kagome blushed "So what if I do? You can't use that against me all the time." Sesshomaru sat up at this point and said "True enough but just admit it now and you're forgiven." Kagome's eyebrows twitched "Forgiven for what!" Kagome noticed her face was begining to scrunch up "Oh-ho, no, no. I don't think so. I'm not going down that route. I'm not going to get taunted by you this time. I can see your game clear enough, and like you said I'm sick, still healing. So be nice or else."

"Or else what my little Miko?" Sesshomaru asked, now curious. Kagome smiled at this point "Or I will be forced to leave this tub and go back to bed. Now won't that be dreadful?" "I see your point. Well then I shall be the gentleman this round my lady," Sesshomaru said as he waded closer to her. Kagome's heart pounded when he did that because she knew that they were both naked under the soapy water. It made her heart skip a beat and her cheeks flushed with color. Sesshomaru noticed this and took note of it. He could hear her heart go wild under her chest and he loved the sound of it humming in his ears. The color that rose in her cheeks gave her that healthy look again and he adored it when she did that. She still was nervous around him, but he hoped she would feel this anxiety whenever he made a sexual gesture at her because that would mean excitement. He hoped it never died and that everyday was a new day for them.

Sesshomaru planned something very special for her and at the ball she would know exactly what his intentions are, and he would come to terms with not only his inner demon but the other demons that were under his rule. They would know whom he loved and whom he chose to keep by his side. He just hoped that whatever he decided to do she would approve, and knowing her feelings for him helped a lot. "Now say you love me and we can continue this little bath time in a more generous direction," Sesshomaru said as he waded in front of her. Even in the tub he was still taller than her. Kagome looked up at him, her eyes drifting into her own world. "I love you" She said seductively, but not intentionally.

"I think I won that round," He whispered to her. "I don't care anymore if you win or I lose. All I know is that I do love you more than anything and even if you win our little arguements for the rest of our lives it wouldn't matter to me," Kagome said with determination. Sesshomaru leaned in closer to her and kissed her on the nose. "You know how I feel about you. It's still a little hard for me to say the word love. Maybe it's because I'm not used to it, or I'm still trying to be the cold hearted lord you met months and months ago." Kagome stared at him and said "Well then practice with me now. Say you love me. Say you love me everyday or whenever you think it. Say you love me in front of everyone, in your room, out in your study. I don't care, just as long as you say it. I know how you feel about me but just say it and soon enough it will become second nature to you."

"I love you Miko" Sesshomaru said, while using her pet name that he bestowed upon her when they first met. "See? That wasn't so hard now was it?" She said while she bobbed in the water. Sesshomaru got distracted by her movements and stared at her once more like he always did. Kagome noticed this and stopped her movements. He just couldn't get enough of her or her curves. Those pouty lips of hers purposely inviting him to take a taste of her sweet nectar. Those eyes of hers bearing into his soul like it was an everyday occurance. He wanted her, that much was true, and he wondered if he could control himself now that he knew her feelings. He could easily take advantage of that but would he feel the guilt afterwards.

He knew for a fact that she was waiting for a ceremony and he would be more than happy to give it to her, but he wanted her now. The frustrations he went through and the feelings she made him feel. It was like he was a young pup again. So instead he breathed in, took in her scent and breathed out. He calmed himself down yet again and he knew he would have to do that so much more often now, but in the end it would be worth it. Kagome would feel more like a lady if they waited and he could tell she wanted him too, but the properness of the situation now has changed. Sesshomaru being proper now was ridiculous after all they went through together already, but he would wait.

He waded to her with that in mind and he decided to help her bathe and he was gentle with her. He stroked her hair lovingly and washed her body with tender care. Sesshomaru would show her that he was more a demon than most and she would be all the more appreciative about it. Kagome did notice and she thanked him silently, allowing him to play with her hair. She liked it when people touched her hair. It made her feel more at ease, although with him now naked behind her it made her more than antsy. She felt that heat deep in her belly that was below the gut. She felt it searing between her legs and she wondered what that feeling meant yet again. One of these days she would discover that but until than she would take what she could get. They shared kisses, laughing and nuzzling while in the bath and in all that time it was a good memory to keep.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Tender Rebel**_

_By: Aurora Collins_

_Disclaimers: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters associated with it. I'm only borrowing the characters to amuse myself and hopefully others. ^_^_

_**Ch.9 A Distinguished Disguise**_

As the week passed they were getting ready for the arrival of all their guests for the great ball, in honor of all the demons that took part in the battle against The Gates of Hell. The people arrived in parties from the other three corners of Japan. The masses were amazing and large tents had to be pitched up to accomodate the other people. The biggest rooms were given to the lords who were loyal to Sesshomaru. Extra servants and slaves were brought in from the villages to help out in the preporation and the catering of the guests. There was so much hustle and bustle that the week flew by in the blink of an eye, and it was the happiest Kagome had ever been. Sesshomaru and Kagome had been together the whole time, and although they slept in different rooms, they still spent every waking moment by each others sides. They talked throughout the days and got themselves prepared for the festivities that would last for days on end. Kagome had a special dress made and the design came from the mainland. It was a nice victorian look with the flowing gown, and a corset like top. It was very fashionable. The look for the dress was getting to be very popular past the kimono look. Although a kimono was traditional, Kagome wanted to try something out of the oridinary. She couldn't wait to show Sesshomaru at the evening of the ball.

The last bit of the preporations were complete and the main room was made with elegance. The floor was made of marble and the pillars holding the staircase had oriental dragons carved in the base of the cherry wood. It made a red glowing effect on the white marble from the color of the wood. The red gave the room a demonic effect that was adored by the demons. There were bands of see through silk draped over the large windows that overcasted the room. The room would be used for the dancing that would be provided through the orchestra. In the next room was where all the food was placed with china adorning the ends for the guests to accomadate themselves. The food was arranged from the cold dishes to the hot dishes. There were all kinds of arrangements and food from around the whole of Japan, from curry to sushi. There was even a new dish called yogurt and it was delicious with assorted fruits from the tropical smaller islands that surrounded Japan. Kagome was the main provider for the foods because she had a great taste for the exotic, hence the wanting of her gown from the main island.

In the other room was the billiard and that was used for the gambling and rambling of the male's politics or other boring subjects that most women wouldn't be interested in. Not that Kagome would consider male gabble annoying, nor boring. In fact she loved a good debate as much as the next person, except hers didn't revolve around the next choice in fashion or perfumes. In fact she found that kind of talk of the boring sort, so she knew she would spend the last part of the night with Sesshomaru no doubt. The last room that was set up would be used for the women of course and it was made in such a feminine way that she would have to change it sooner or later. Kagome wondered who designed it and she concluded that it must have been Lord Taisho's mate, whom she found out through Sesshomaru died some years ago. The lady of the castle didn't exactly have good taste and Kagome would be inclined to redesign that room. Too much frill and lace never suited her at all. All was finally ready.

Evening approached on the day of the ball and it came faster than anticipated. All the women were in a ruckus to put up their hair in the latest fashions and to adorn their bodies with perfumes, jewels, and other nick nacks.

Kagome had to admit that she was very excited herself. She wasn't even able to go to her prom at highschool because she was too busy trying to defeat Naraku. She missed out on what should of been a great memorable experience. This would be like a make up session for what she missed out on. Kagome was in her room, with the doors locked because she didn't want anyone to just walk in on her. She wanted her dress to be a surprise and she let Sesshomaru know that she would'nt be escorted out by him this evening. She could tell that he looked disappointed but she assured him that he would enjoy her gift a little more. He inclined to her wishes and agreed to meet her at the bottom of the stairs. In Kagome's room was Lucia and she was helping her lady prepare for that evening. First were the garter and stockings, all a white color that looked pure in it's making, then came the layers of petticoats that went from the waist down to her feet, also a brilliant white.

Her corset had to be laced in the back and the ribbon that put it together was of a rich blue green color that stood out from all the white. The dress that came with it was made of a silk material and it overlapped one another. When fitted onto her and put over the petticoat it made the illusion of a bell, so the shape of her legs were hidden underneathe. The top of the dress was formfitting and it hugged her ribcage, waist and breasts. It was a strapless dress that brought more attention to her bust area, and a light gauze shaul to make it complete. The whole dress was white, and adorning it were teal floral designs that had twinkling jewels laced in them. In the right light she would shine like a diamond, and that is what she wanted. The teal matched with her hair and the white made her look even more angelic. She just hoped that she didn't overdo it with the style of the dress.

The only jewelry she put on her was a plain diamond necklace and dangling earrings that gleamed with a hearty light. Kagome's hair was put up high on her head with loose tendrils falling at the nape of her neck, and the sides of her face. Her loose hair was curled with an iron rod from the fire place and her bangs were swept to the side in a daring seductive way. Kagome also had little stones pinned in her hair in the traditional japanese fashion. She had to at least bring a little of her culture into this breath taking new look. She had very little make-up applied to only accent her eyes and lips. Kagome discovered that coal was a great way to deepen your eyes and make the real color pop out in such a way that it brought attention to her face. Her lips were given a soft pink pearly color and glossed with a peppermint balm that made her lips look wet to the touch. Kagome looked herself over in the full length mirror and nodded to herself for a job well done. She twirled once to look at the low back and make note of the full teal ribbon that tied in a bow at the bottom of the back area. Lucia added some perfume that smelled of vanilla and brown sugar. It was a sweet smell but not too overpowering for the demon senses. Kagome thanked her maid and was ready for a night to remember.

When she went down the hallway that would soon come to the staircase, she had a feeling that this was like a fairytale that her mom used to tell her before bed. She felt like the princess, going to see her prince. She had never been happier than what she was at that moment. Kagome held her breathe as she came to the end of the hall. She walked carefully with her new shoes because she wasn't used to highheels. It may have given her and extra two inches to her height but one wrong move and she would see her feet fly above her head. Not a very good entrance at all if she did say so herself. Kagome was now at the top of the staircase and she scanned the room. On the right side of the bottom staircase was Sesshomaru. She could tell that he was waiting for her because of that eager look on his face. No one would see it but her because he was very good at hiding what he thought, but she knew him, and she was glad of it. When their eyes caught one another it was like no one else existed and when she smiled she saw that look in his eyes.

The party was started and Sesshomaru was greeting his guests. He thanked the other lords for their help and allowed everyone to enjoy themselves, now the only person missing was Kagome. She was after all the most important part to this evening. He was however still perplexed as to why she didn't want an escort this evening, but when he saw her at the top of the stairs, he knew why. She looked more radiant than what he remembered. He had never seen a woman dress that elegantly for him and he knew she did that for him. Sesshomaru could tell because of that smile she gave him when their eyes met. She was perfect in every way and he knew he would have to fight off the pack to keep her to himself. Kagome's bodice was cut low, he noted, and her dress was that of scandal, but he didn't care. It was beautiful and the design of it was something foriegn to him and he knew that no one else had that same style. Kagome would out shine them all and she would be the star of this night. Sesshomaru thanked his lucky stars that he decided to dress in his white ball kimono, which was top of the fashion line this season, and he made sure to keep it that way.

Kagome lifted her skirts slightly so that she could descend the stairs to meet her escort for the night and hopefully for the rest of her life. She had a feeling this would be a special night for herself. She took the steps one at a time with such effiecency that there was a hush that overcame the room. No one spoke, no one blinked, and all eyes were on her. She blushed slightly because she could hear it all, but she kept her main focus on the man before her. Kagome made it to the bottom and Sesshomaru smiled at her while taking her hand in his. He kissed her hand lightly with that butterfly kiss she loved. Sesshomaru bowed slightly to her and said most demuringly, "Good evening my lady. Might I inquire to being your escort this fine night?" Sesshomaru said as he already tucked her hand to his forearm. Kagome curtsied to him and replied "That would be most welcome my good sir."

Her smile widened, showing her pearly white teeth. They walked for a little bit until they came to a group of dog demons. They were dressed to the letter. There were two males and one female and Kagome got this feeling that they were important people. "Lords, if you please, I would like to introduce Kagome to you. She has helped me since the begining of this war, since the spring time. Without her help we might of never found a way to defeat The Gates of Hell," Sesshomaru said introducing her to the high lords of the other three corners of Japan. "Kagome this is Rykutso the demon lord of the North, Biatsu the demon lord of the South, and Zetsumie the demoness of the East. All important and trustworthy demons of my country. They are the rulers of the other three corners of the island and we dog demons pride ourselves on being great and effecient leaders." Kagome bowed to them and said "It's very nice to meet you lords. It's an honor to make your aquaintance." Zetsumie smiled and said, "Isn't she just adorable. Sesshomaru, I must say you sure can pick out your vassals. In fact I saw such a young man over yonder and I must inquire if he belongs to you. He's a human like you Kagome and he called himself Kujo. Wouldn't mind a young buck like that to take care of my estates, especially one so cute. Maybe if I buy him off you I can use him as my next pet."

Kagome's eye twitched like they sometimes when she starts to get irritated. Sesshomaru interviend, "Actually Kujo doesn't belong to me but to Kagome here. That's her vassal and any purchasing would be done through her." Zetsumie was about to say more when Sesshomaru continued, "But Kujo is not only an important asset to Kagome but to myself as well. You see he does my bookeeping now and he is very good at it. I'm afraid he will have to stay here, not to mention that young man has a problem." "Sesshomaru please not now" Kagome whispered to him. "What problem would that by my lord?" Zetsumie inqired. "He's gay and will have no interest in you nor any other woman." Zetsumie blushed at this moment and mummbled "I see. Well then if you will excuse me." She walked off at that point and the other men laughed at the silly woman.

"I can see her not lasting long on her corner of the map," Rykutso said with distaste gracing his mouth. Rykutso never cared for Zetsumie and he had a mind to cut her out of the circle of Lords. She was weak, a bitch and not to mention a pain in the ass. Sesshomaru just grunted and said, "I don't wish to talk of politics this night." "Agreed" Biatsu said with diligence. "My lady, it was a pleasure to meet you" Rykutso said as he bowed to her and kissed her hand, "I take my leave now and bid you good evening." "I too shall go and wish you good evening as well Lady Kagome. I hope we cross paths in the near future," Biatsu stated as he too kissed Kagome's hand. He lingered there for a moment, staring at her perfect form. Biatsu would of stayed longer but he heard a distinct growl come from the highest lord, Sesshomaru. Biatsu backed up and walked away without another word.

"All of them are idiots. No wonder why I have such a hard time getting things done around here," Sesshomaru spat out. Kagome cooed and said, "Don't worry about it now. It was a good meeting with them and I suggest we put them behind us and enjoy the evening." Sesshomaru nodded in agreement. The rest of the evening went in that fashion, she was introduced to high lords, good friends, and other such people. She had a few turns on the dance floor and had several comments the whole night about her dress. The male populace were adoring her and she had so many of them pay their attentions to her. She could tell that it was making Sesshomaru more then upset, in fact she could tell that he would be blowing a gasket soon if they all didn't stop. Before she could warn any of them off a young demon came up to her, one she didn't even know, and he introduced himself. He bowed to her and said "Hello my lady. My name is Sir Kane and it is an honor to be in your presence." I thank you sir. I really don't know what to say..." She trailed off as she was scanning the area for Sesshomaru. She had a turn on the dance floor and hasn't seen him in several minutes. Kagome had to admit that she was getting a little worried. It wasn't like the demon in front of her was bad or not handsome but she could tell he was hiding something.

Kane had fiery red hair that was tied in a high ponytail. His bangs swept over one eye and he had reddish orange fox ears. Kane's eyes were a silver blue color and they glimmered like the ocean. He had incredible features, known to any fox demons and one thing that caught her attention was the scar that layed on his cheek. It must of come from a previous fight, and it wasn't like it marred him, but it was looked like he came from the south part of the island because that is where the firefox village resided at. "Please Lady say no more. May I inquire your name?" He asked, his attention on her. Kagome tried to not look or sound nervous in her response, "It's Kagome." "Kagome? What a simple yet beautiful name. I adore you already, in fact I more then adore you. I think I have an intention to make you my wife. Wait, I know what you'll say. It's too soon, or you don't know me, but I know a chance when I see one. I heard of your village and I think we could make a strong alliance" Kane said with a smile on his face. Kagome stepped back.

"An alliance? With a human? You're crazy."  
"Please my lady give me a chance here. We would have an alliance and think of the pups we could make."

"Sir you overstep your bounds."  
"Kagome you must understand this, with you I can be a happy demon again."

"You can make yourself happy."

"But you can make me happier and you would be treated like a queen."

"I have everything I want right here. I don't need you, and we just met."

"So? Who cares? We could learn to love one another sometime."

"Sometime? Now I know your crazy. Look, I have no intention of marrying someone I just met. Doesn't work like that."  
"Well I won't take no for an answer and I always get what I want."

"So says you."  
"I do say so."

Kagome took a step back from him as he came closer. At this particular moment Kagome was off to the side of the crowd and no one noticed them in their little nook. That Kane guy probably planned that exact spot for her and now she would have to ruin her dress to fight him off, or so she thought. When Kane was about to take that final step a clawed hand grabbed him by the shoulder. The nails dug into his skin and Kane yelped out. He was about to retort something to the guy who decided to intrude, but when he saw that the claws belonged to Sesshomaru, he got toungue tied.

"I suggest you leave my woman alone, not unless you wish to initiate a challenge from this Sesshomaru. Now leave this ball, my lands and pray that I don't hunt you down. Leave," Sesshomaru gave one last pressure to his claws to make the man believe his threats. Kane nodded and backed down out of sight and Sesshomaru hoped that the little firefox knew better than to disobey his lord and liege. Sesshomaru glared at Kagome and said, "I have had enough of this. All night all these young pups have been oggling you, dancing with you, flirting with you, and now a marriage proposal? I've had enough and this time your coming with me to change this little scene." He grabbed her wrist and dragged her through the crowd. Kagome almost tripped over herself when he dragged her past the people "Sesshomaru, wait! I don't know what you're thinking or what you have planned but I'm sure we can talk this out! Now could you please let me go!"

Sesshomaru didn't bother to tell her to be quiet, no, all he did was get her up those stairs and above the terrace where it overlooked the whole ballroom. Kagome's heart was pounding and she gave him an agitated look. She jerked her arm out of his grasp and said in a hushed tone, "I hope you have a good excuse for dragging me half way across that room, and I hope you know you almost made me trip. I oughtta pummel you for such rude treatment." Sesshomaru merely glanced at her and said, "Just be quiet for one moment Kagome and you'll see what I'm up to. Trust me this will make your night." He gave her a small smile and turned back to the crowd. Now she was really confused at this point. He wasn't making any sense anymore and it made her upset to be out of the loop. "Attention ladies and gentlemen! I have an important announcement to make!" Sesshomaru said out loud to gain the room's attention. Everyone stopped what they were doing, the orchestra stopped and the chattering died down. "First off I would like to thank all of you for coming tonight and I would like to formally announce my engagement to this lovely lady beside me as my future mate to be, Kagome, the leader of Kaeda's Village." The cheering commenced after the announcement and everyone seemed to be in higher spirits.

Kagome had a shocked look on her face when Sesshomaru looked down at her. He was nearly a foot taller than her and her craning her neck up at him all the time was getting aggravating, and at this time she wish she could slap him. Sesshomaru noted the shocked look she got and the scowl that followed. "You didn't even think to ask me? No, of course not because you would rather announce it instead of getting my answer first, because that's how you work! I swear you have no brain sometimes and you just-just... " "Kagome, just shutup and kiss me because I know this is what you want and this is what I want," He finished that last part while pulling her in for the kiss of honor, and that made the crowd roar even more in rejoice of the upcoming nuptuals that would follow in the spring time. Kagome kissed him all right but as a warning she bit his lip lightly. He yanked back and said "Hey! What was that for Miko?" Kagome crossed her arms in front of her chest and said, "That's for taking things into your own hands you jerk! And this is for being the best demon I have ever layed eyes on," She pulled on his hair so he would be on her level and when he did she kissed him thoroughly on the lips. It was a brutal kiss to her standards, but one she wanted. When their kiss did end though there was need and want in both of their eyes.

Sesshomaru looked away for a moment and said, "Kagome, I have something for you. It has been passed down through the family and now it's yours. I hope you will come to cherish this." He pulled a ring out of his pocket and it was made of a white gold, and encrusted in the metal was a type of moon stone that changed colors with the lighting. It was the most beautiful piece of jewelry she had ever seen. Sesshomaru gently glided it onto her ring finger and kissed her hand knowingly. She blushed at this little reminder that she was now his and she didn't care either way because that is the way she wanted it. "Now that I have that out of the way, everyone here should know that you belong to me, so no more mistakes will be made, "Sesshomaru commented as they began their descent back down the stairs. "You were jealous of all of them this whole time? Why didn't you announce it sooner if that were the case?" Kagome asked as she hugged onto his arm as they finished descending the long staircase. Sesshomaru cleared his throat and said, "I wanted it to be the perfect moment, but that young demon with the scar decided to make a move on you that was more than just yearning. That kind of talk around you is what set me off and now they all know who and what you are to me." Kagome could smile at that because she had to be the happiest, love stricken woman in the world.

Throughout the rest of the evening everyone was congratulating the new couple and cheers were sent around the rooms. It seemed to be a high celebration for everybody and there was never a short on spirits. At one point and time Kagome's former training crew stopped by to wish her luck and bestow their goodbyes for a good season. Kagome would miss those pups, and was sad to say that some didn't make it to the end like she wanted. One demon in particular she was surprised to see and that happened to be that little scamp, Regan. His looks changed and it didn't necessarily mean for the better. It looked like he hadn't slept for months with the black smudges under his eyes, and that distant look in his eyes that used to be that beautiful shade she liked. They were no longer a honeyed brown color but just pitch black now, like all life ended for him. Regan's hair used to be cropped short but now it overflowed past his shoulders in such a way that it seemed primevil. His hair tumbled down his back in waves and for some odd reason she got this shiver down her back to indicate that something was wrong, but she chose to ignore it. Kagome smiled to him and said "Oh my Regan, it sure has been awhile. Your hair is so long now, I'm very jealous. So how have you been?" Regan slightly bowed to her and said, "You have changed in appearance too Kagome. I can tell your hair grew even when it's up like that, and it looks like things are going very nicely for you. As for me, I have just been around, you know me. I never did get over you since that day. I just thought I would let you know that."

Kagome flinched back, "I'm sorry to hear that Regan, but I don't know what I could do to make you feel better about all this. I still care for you but just not in the fashion that you wanted." Regan nodded, "I know that but perhaps you could do me the honor of taking a stroll with me outside in the gardens, or what's left of it. It would be the last thing that I ask before I go back to my village." "Alright but let me tell Sesshomaru so he knows where I'm going," Kagome said as she was about to leave. Regan grabbed her hand before she could leave him "Kagome please just come with me. I want this to be just you and me... so that I can remember just you and not that dog who took you from me. Please...?" Kagome could hear the hurt in his voice and if she could lessen that blow for him then she would be alright with that. She just didn't want to be responsible for a negative feeling in people, especially one this strong. "Lets go then," She said as she wrapped her shawl closer to her knowing that it was going to be cold in the late atumn air. When she smelled the wind when they got outside she could tell that winter was just around the corner. She loved the snow but not the cold that went with it. In the springtime Sesshomaru and herself would be married, but if she had her way about it she would have a full white wedding, including the snow. It would be beautiful and maybe she could talk Sesshomaru into an early ceremony.

Kagome was so concentrated on her future plans that she didn't even notice that they were far into the gardens now. She looked up and breathed in as she saw how vivid the stars were. "Kagome? Could you please kiss me?" she heard Regan ask. Kagome snapped her face to him and said, "Regan I can't and you know it. I would never betray him in that way." Regan's shoulders sagged "I was hoping you wouldn't say something like that, but now that you did I'm afraid I have to take action." "What do you mean?" Kagome asked, now getting worried. "I'm sorry you had to be involved Kagome, but when this is over I promise to keep you safe from any harm, and to take care of you. Please trust me on this," He said this as he got closer to her and Kagome took an uneeded step back. "I don't know what you mean Regan and if this is a joke I suggest you stop now before I scream," Kagome said as a warning. Regan still stepped towards her and said, "Even if you were to scream, no one would hear you. In case you haven't noticed we are now far into the gardens." Kagome unfortunately did notice and it wasn't something she was comforatable with. Being out here with him now was a bad idea and she had only herself to blame for trusting someone so completely, but she thought she knew him better than that. Kagome shook her head and got into a fighting stance. That made Regan stop in his tracks for a second. "Like I said before Regan, come near me and I'll scream... then I'll purify your heart out. To tell you honestly I don't want to be ruining my new dress."

Regan bared out his fangs, not expecting her to fight back, "In this case my lady you have no choice. Now come with me peacefully or be dragged down." "Like hell I will!" Kagome yelled out as she ran at him. She had enough of people trying to take advantage of her and this was indeed the last straw for her. Regan was able to jump out of the way and land behind her, and just as she was about to turn around a cloth dipped in chlorophorme was pushed against her nose and mouth. Kagome fought against him but the more she struggled the more dizzy she became. The world tumbled down, down, and down, until finally all she saw was the darkness that seemed to swallow her up most avidly. When Kagome went limp in his arms he relaxed. He looked at her angelic face and kissed her tenderly on the lips, and although she didn't kiss him back, he felt like he was in heaven. Regan picked her up and heaved her over his shoulder. He didn't want to do this but he felt this was the only way to get Kagome back to him, and even if she didn't want him he would make her see the error of her ways. With that last thought in mind he ran away to an unknown destination.

Regan recalled how everything went when he left the castle after that day. When Kagome turned him down and Sesshomaru snapped at him, it brought up the most painful feelings inside his heart. He truly cared for Kagome and he would of courted her as a gentleman should and he would do her honor to marry her, have wonderful looking pups and perhaps expanding their lands. But overall he knew that he loved her and he wanted her to be his, but knowing that she turned him down tore him up inside. So he ran from the castle, from his fellow village men, and from everything that he worked so hard to accomplish. He couldn't think of going back and he knew that no one would really miss him because there was just too much going on that no one bothered to pay attention. Regan recalled how it was rainy that night and it was dark with a bite to the wind that followed. He wallowed in the woods and that is when he met HIM. How he came across him, he didn't know, but the proposition he gave Regan was too good to pass up. He promised Regan Kagome and everything he could ever want if he helped him. He agreed to become a part of the plan and he would be the minion of him. Regan found that this creature wanted Sesshomaru to pay for some reason or another and to have Regan scout inside the castle since he was well known there. Regan did scout inside the castle and snuck around like a thief in the night. He would report to HIM every day and progress was made.

Regan didn't know the whole plan of HIM and he didn't even know his name, but the promise of his beloved Miko was temptation on a stick and he allowed it all to happen. Now he had Kagome as promised and she would be used to lure Sesshomaru from the safety of his village men and castle, which was fine for him because in the end he would get what he wanted. He would no longer be the laughing stock, or the one who couldn't get the woman he desired. This time he would win and his prize layed snuggly over his shoulder as he bounded deeper and deeper in the wooded area, until finally he came to what seemed like den. It was deep in the cliffs and at first you would think it was a cave but the deeper you went it looked more like a tattered castle, carved deep within.

It was dark, dank, and dreary with the rain seeping through the sides. The only source of light within this place were torches pinned to the walls and the wooden chandeliers hanging from the rocky ceiling. When Regan entered he heard the voice of HIM. "Did you give Sessshomaru the messssage?" he drew out the S in a snake like way that sent a chill down Regan's spine. Regan nodded and said, "Yes I did. I left the message on his pillow and he will find it when he retires for the night." "Good, now sssset her in the cage and continue with our agreement" he said in a more darkened tone as his voice wafted. "Yes master, I will do as you bid," Regan said submissively. He laughed and Regan's ears became pained from the high pitched sound, and Regan began to get this sick feeling. He recalled that he got it often around HIM but what more could he do to gain what he desired most?


	10. Chapter 10

_**Tender Rebel**_

_**By: Aurora Collins**_

_**Disclaimers: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters associated with it. I'm only borrowing the characters to amuse myself and hopefully others. ^_^**_

_**Ch.10 It Ends Here**_

The night was getting late and Sesshomaru was getting worried because he hadn't seen Kagome in a long time. He wondered where she could of gone. He already checked all the rooms and the billiard because he knew how much Kagome liked to make a debate. Sesshomaru even checked the women's room just in case and she wasn't in there either. He even went so far as to start asking the guests if they had seen her becuase it was imperative that she be found at all costs. The night was waning and the dawn was drifting above the clouds. That is when the guests departed to their rooms and all that was left was Sesshomaru still trying to find his future mate. He finally deduced that she might of retired for the night and forgot to tell him about it. He concluded that would be his next stop. He checked her room and found that it was empty. Sesshomaru felt his stomach drop and he had never felt this kind of feeling before... the feeling of fear. Next he went to his room to see if she was possibly there, but again nothing came to fruitition. He was about to turn away and go seek out Kujo to see if he saw her, but that is when he saw a piece of paper stabbed into his pillow with a small dagger. He ripped the paper from it's pin and read the note carefully:

Sesshomaru,

Your Kagome is in safe hands. If you want to see her again then meet my messenger in the woods three miles east from your estates at twilight. Don't bring anyone or your precious Kagome dies. Follow the messengers order to the letter and you will find me. I look forward to seeing you.

N.

Sesshomaru shredded the paper into little pieces and he was more then pissed. What made him upset is the fact that he couldn't conclude what the N meant at the bottom of the letter. It didn't make any sense and it made him frustrated that he had to rely on a messanger to lead him to his Kagome. He hoped she was alright, the letter said so, but if any harm did befall her there would be hell to pay. His eyes flashed red as his demon side was begging to come out and seek revenge for this badluck that had fallen onto his lap. Whoever it was that had her was wishing for a death sentence and he would enjoy killing the son of a bitch that took her from him. He would enjoy killing them more than he did with Naraku. Naraku! Could that N mean Naraku. It was impossible because he was dead. Sesshomaru saw it himself, but then why did he get this sickening feeling inside. Something wasn't right.

If is was Naraku then there would be a lot of problems ahead. What if Naraku tried to use Kagome against him like he did with Rin? If that were the case Sesshomaru would just have to go about it like he always did, with a cool head on his shoulders and that ice heart he was fond of carrying around. If it were Naraku he would have to kill that mutt once again, and this time he would do it without any sacrafices. Sesshomaru actually hated to think that Inuyasha died for nothing and that was a large step in his life to feel sympathy for a mutt half brother. He would follow the letter to the very last word and he wouldn't tell anyone where he was going, but it never said that he couldn't leave a note to a certain someone...

That evening Sesshomaru got himself ready for what he was sure to be a big fight. He would battle until he couldn't breath anymore because his Kagome was worth more than his life. He was confident he would win and he would be damned if anything happened. Sesshomaru put on his outfit that he wore on his travels when Naraku was around, with the shoulder armor and the white kimono with the flowers. He strapped on both swords just in case. He kept his hair loose with his bangs falling forward, hanging over his crescent moon that adorned his forehead. The magenta stripes that decorated his cheeks stood out against all the white and his pale skin. Sesshomaru was the true definition of a demon lord and he would show to anyone who dared to cross him that they would never survive.

He tied on his sash, which was the last piece to his attire and he began to go on his way east of his castle. He would smell out this messenger and get to the root of the matter swiftly so that he could reassure himself that Kagome was indeed safe. That, at this point, was all that mattered to him. Sesshomaru sped up his pace at a fast run so that he could get there all the quicker and he thanked Kami that the messenger he sought was there, but when he came closer he recognized the demon quiet avidly. It was that young pup who tried to court Kagome some months back. He changed in appearance but Sesshomaru knew who it was and the name Regan rung in his head like an alarm.

Sesshomaru skidded to a halt right in front of Regan, kicking up some loose dirt in the process. Sesshomaru growled out, "Don't tell me you're a willing participant of this Regan? I swear if anything happened to Kagome I'll..." Regan smirked evilly, "You'll do what? If you kill me now then you will never be able to find her and if I fail to get to my master's lair before a certain appointed time then she will be lost to you forever. So I suggest you keep your cool, follow me and pray to your Gods that this will be done with quickly." Sesshomaru bit out, "You are going to get it Regan! One way or the other, you will regret ever crossing this Sesshomaru! If you didn't have some defense to hide behind then be rest assured that you would of been dead three seconds ago!"

"Good thing I do then, but don't worry too much about me... it's you who you should be worried about. Now come with me so we can get on with it," Regan said as he turned around and began to walk off. Sesshomaru followed unwillingly of course but he had to know why Regan betrayed him. He wouldn't ask though because that would just show a weaker side of himself. It seemed Regan read his thoughts because he began to talk, "I already know what you're thinking bastard. You're thinking of why I took Kagome, why I betrayed you, and why I'm here now? I can tell you why just to quench that curiosity of yours. I took Kagome because I couldn't have her. I honestly love her and you took her from me. I was able to betray you because of that, because Kagome should of been mine... you're not good enough for her. As for me being here, let's just say that I made a very strong pact with someone you know from your past."

Sesshomaru was getting more and more angry every moment that wolf demon talked. He just wanted to tear out Regan's tongue and shove it down his throat to shut him up, but he became even more curious, "If you're talking about Naraku then you can guarantee that he would kill you the moment you are of no use to him." Regan at that point had the audacity to , "Ahahahaha! You really are a dumb dog! Who said anything about Naraku? He's yesterdays news. Just be patient and you'll see HIM." "HIM?" Sesshomaru said to himself. Apparently this person he was suppose to meet had no name, no appearance, just a mysterious enemy that now had him cornered. He hated not knowing what was going on. He couldn't even plan an attack or a course of action because he had no idea what was going on. As they got further into the forest the rain began once more and it was coming down hard. The dark clouds covered the crescent moon, which provided some light, but now it was pitch black. Some lightening struck and the wind howled between the branches, but with demons they could see in the darkness with their nocturnal vision. After several more minutes of walking they came to an opening in the crevace of the mountain. Sesshomaru could see a flickering light from within and he could tell that that was where they were headed to meet with HIM.

Sesshomaru decided that when he did meet HIM, he would make HIM pay for ever toiling in his affairs. Sesshomaru just wished he knew who HIM was and it boggled his mind on who it could be. They entered. It was quiet as they went through the dripping cold hallways. Soon they came to a large room where the main part of the cave was, but when Sesshomaru looked around it looked more like a dank castle. A poorly built one at that, but if he studied it enough he could tell that some of those items came from his estates. He wondered why he never noticed the thieving going on. Probably because they were such minor amounts and his coffers were full to compacity. Regan stopped and looked over his shoulder, "Stay here. I will let HIM know that your here." "I want to see Kagome," Sesshomaru announced. Regan smiled, "All in good time." He walked off to fetch his master and hopefully Kagome. In a few moments came HIM. Sesshomaru knew right then who it was and it wasn't Naraku like he first thought it was, no, this was Nakamori Tesuo, his old advisor. The one that purged his coffers almost dry and let everything go to ruin when he left to defeat his enemy. Nakamori was the one to soil his good name and bring hardship on his lands, and now this demon wanted to try this on him. He should of known lizard demons could never be trusted and this one fit the bill. He had that green scaly hide, those grey eyes that told his age, and that whip like tail that slithered now in his wake. "I remember you," Sesshomaru let out from the breathe he didn't know he was holding.

"Yessss it's me. Thought you got rid of me? I think not. It was a mistake to fire me from your cassstle and I almost had everything until my plans were ruined by you," Nakamori said with hate streaking his voice. Sesshomaru glanced to the side and saw that Regan had a hold of Kagome. She was bound by ropes in an uncomforatable position that hurt her. Sesshomaru began to get angry all over again, but he kept himself in check. Regan dragged her to where Nakamori and Sesshomaru stood. "Ah, so I see that thisss woman does hold some meaning to you. Makesss me glad to know that I know your weaknesss," Nakamori rolled out with his snake like tongue. Sesshomaru spat out, "Just tell me what you want and let her go now, or I swear you'll regret ever messing with this Sesshomaru."

Nakamori laughed sardonically making the other demons ears twitch. "I want your life is what I want. It'sss what I have been craving to end for so long now. Not even the Gatesss of Hell could purge you from your perch," Nakamori noted as he swayed his tail. Sesshomaru stood straight, his demeanor poised "What do you mean by that?" "Aha! Something that you don't know eh? Well then allow me to educate you. I suppossse that this could be the last thing you should know before you die. When I wasss first thrown out of the cassstle I thought that it wasss all over, that I would never have a chance at getting rid of you, but when I traveled I found something of a unique proportion," he said this gradually as he paced to one side "At first it looked like nothing but a pile of scum, but upon further inspection I found that it wasss a part of a body. Something that had been sitting there for a while. Come to discover that it was the essence of Naraku."

Sesshomaru got a shocked look on his face as well as Regan and Kagome. Apparently none of them knew of any of this. "Jussst as you thought Sesshomaru, pure shock. It was the lassst of Naraku and I intended to use the lassst bit of his essence to create one single warrior to defeat you, but instead I got an army out of it. The matter kept spreading and multiplying and to my great sssatisfaction, they listened to me and followed my orders. I had no idea though that poison could destroy them, but fortunate for me that I have a small bit left of Naraku to make one more army and thisss time you won't be in the way." "You can't do this Nakamori. If that essence were to mature past your capabilities then everyone would be in jeapordy. They won't listen to you for long," Sesshomaru said. Nakamori laughed once more, "Hahahaha! You would want to think that, but at thisss point and time I have the upper hand. Regan, kill Kagome so that thisss dog can feel pain before he dies." Regan went pale as he held Kagome within his grasp, "Master, no! You said I could have her! Never did you say I would have to kill her!"

"I said kill her now!," Nakamori demanded. Regan looked from Nakamori to Sesshomaru then back to Nakamori. Regan got a plan. Regan didn't want Kagome to die and he didn't want something this bad to happen. He didn't even know how the Gates of Hell was procreated but now that he did know, he thought that it was a very bad idea to continue. This is not what he wanted and he would make one last effort to correct the mistake he made. Regan knew what the consequence would be.

Regan pulled Kagome close to him, her back to his chest. He angled his hand to where he lifted her chin up, a wicked grin on his face, "But master, wouldn't you want a fine Miko like this to take care of your home, share your bed perhaps? Wouldn't it be better if we shared her and her attributes instead of killing her? I mean what a waste." Regan bent low to Kagome's ear and whispered, "When I push on your back you better run." Kagome didn't confirm that she heard him but the tenseness left her body like the end of a storm. "I said kill her Regan or you will die as well," Nakamori said as he stepped close to Regan. "NOW!," Regan yelled out as he pushed Kagome out of the way and towards Sesshomaru. At this time Nakamori came at Regan and used his claws to thrash the young pup in the neck down his chest to the bottom of his belly. Regan automatically fell and when he hit the ground he spit up the blood that he was now bathing in. Kagome was still in the binds of the rope and Sesshomaru quickly disspensed of it before she could be dragged into another situation. Kagome wanted to help Regan out but she knew that this fight was far from over and it would serve her well to stay out of the way. Now Sesshomaru and Nakamori had their attentions on one another. Nakamori's claws dripped with the blood from his latest victim. "Now it'sss your turn pup," Nakamori hissed out as he lunged at Sesshomaru. The lord went back as he avoided the claws that has an acidic base to them. Kagome got out of the way as they flew past her and out into the dark night. She ran to catch up with them and the fight that commenced outside was swift.

They moved so fast that Kagome could barely see them. There was the noise and the bits of light from Sesshomaru's sword meeting with Nakamori's claws. Trees fell in the distance as the fighters passed them. The sound of metal reverberated once more and Kagome went close by, just in case she was needed. She knew she couldn't interviene unless it were imperative. She had to allow Sesshomaru this last bit of revenge for his honor and hers. She knew he could defeat Nakamori and bring justice back to the people and land. Kagome could trust him like that. Nakamori was panting at this moment, "So I see you're quick. Well I can be quicker." His tail swished and he vanished without a trace. Sesshomaru held his ground and tried to pinpoint where Nakamori, but he couldn't sense him at all. At the last second Sesshomaru felt a presence behind him and was able to slightly dodge the attack to his shoulder. Blood dribbled from his newly aquired wound, but he was ready to go again. When Sesshomaru turned to face Nakamori he saw that he wasn't there. "Find me if you can you dog!," Sesshomaru heard in the distance of the trees. Sesshomaru tried to look around to see if he could find the devious enemy but he was no where in sight. Sesshomaru looked to the side and from above came another attack and this time Sesshomaru was able to deflect it with his sword.

The fight went on in this manner and many hits were made with the great lord until he too was panting. He had wounds on his chest, arms and face from the clawed attacks. He had to find a way to attack that lizard or he would be suffering a slow death if it were up to his old advisor. Also with each hit Sesshomaru felt strange, like his body was slowing down. Kagome was watching the battle and she was seeing the tricks that this guy played on her future mate. At one point and time she saw him vanish into the trees and appear somewhere completely different in another place, and that is when it hit her. He was like a chameleon and his skin could change with his surroundings. That was the only thing that she could think of and it made perfect sense if you thought about it. "Sesshomaru use your nose! Smell him! He is camaflauging with his surroundings! He's like a chameleon!," Kagome yelled out, hoping that helped him out enough to end this fight. Sesshomaru' s ears twitched and he listened to Kagome. His nostrils flared as he took in the scent, trying to ignore the smell of his own blood mixed in with the withering rain. He had to focus his sense of smell and he closed his eyes to get more of a definition. He heard a twig snap and he was able to move out of the way of the next attack. Nakamori dissappeared once more and this time Sesshomaru was ready for him.

Nakamori came from the side this time around and Sesshomaru acted like he didn't sense him and at the last moment he swung his sword and cleaved the demon in half easily. The body disentigrated and Nakamori was no dug his sword into the ground and grasped onto it as he kneeled down, his hair covering his face. He breathed in raggedly and his body shook with the end of the battle. He did admit that it wasn't the hardest fight he ever won, but he fought for something important and that in itself drained him. Kagome ran to him and knelt down with him in the mud, not caring if her dress got ruined. They were safe now and knew where the threat came from, and now it was all over. Nothing could stop them or the happiness that they wanted from one another.

"Sesshomaru, are you alright? Please talk to me," Kagome ventured forth as she tried to move his hair to the side. She wanted to examine him to make sure that he was alright. When she saw his face she knew that something wasn't right. He looked pale and the scratches he aquired looked green. He spat up blood as he trembled to stay up. Kagome tried to touch his wounds but he snapped back. "No, I'm fine," Sesshomaru gasped out. Kagome stared at him and said, "No you're not! You're poisoned!" They both knew that Nakamori had acidic claws but they could of never guessed that they were laced with poison or that it could drag him down so quickly. "Stay still Sesshomaru," Kagome said in a frenzy. Kagome pressed her hands to him and prayed that her Miko powers would work on him, instead of hurting him. She summoned her strength and hoped that the healing powers would come forward. Kagome saw the pink hue surround Sesshomaru and she concentrated on healing him. Minuted passed until finally she couldn't continue anymore. She felt weak from draining her power, but she knew it would happen.

Sesshomaru felt better for the most part, but still weak from what the poisoned did to him. He could tell that Kagome felt tired too from using her powers and he thanked her silently for it. Kagome took his arm and put it over her shoulders as she dragged him up with her. Kagome's legs shook as she tried to hold them up and she never realized how heavy Sesshomaru was. They walked slowly together back to the cave where Regan was. If they were lucky Regan would still be alive, if the poison didn't kill him first. The rain ceased as they pressed onward and soon they were to the cave. Kagome set Sesshomaru down so that she could see what happened to the soldier that she used to train, the soldier that loved her.

Kagome went next to Regan and saw that there was more blood then what she cared to see and what was worse it that it was all from the young pup. He still had so much to live for and because he cared about her so much he gave up everything for her. Yes, he wanted Sesshomaru out of the way but Regan never intended there to be real harm done, and she was sure that he didn't even know about the army that plagued their land either. She looked down at the fallen soldier. Regan coughed up blood and his body was so pale that he looked nearly dead. He was dying swiftly. Kagome bent low to him and the blood from the ground seeped into her gown, it was ruined anyway. At that moment she didn't wish death on Regan because he had so much more to live for and everyone made mistakes. He didn't deserve this fate.

Kagome grasped onto his hand and held it close to her, "You'll be fine Regan, just lay still until we can find a way to help you." Regan smiled weakly at her "I just w-wanted to s-stay alive long enough to see you one last time." He coughed some more and it rattled him severly. Kagome couldn't help but cry with her silent tears and she cried for him because this fate that was chosen for him was unfair and unjust. She felt the pain he had and she knew she could never make it better but she wanted to at least make it right, because if he were to die now she would feel the guilt for the rest of her life. It was because of her and his love for her that drove him to this and she did blame herself. That is when it hit her! Sesshomaru's sword that resureccted Rin could save him, but would the great lord do that for her?

Would he want to help someone that betrayed him and that could come back and cause more problems. Forunate for her though was that she didn't even need to ask because when he did finally pass on and his body layed still on the floor, that is when the love of her life showed up by her side. He had that look about him when he gazed at her and he knew what she wanted. Kagome had those large blue eyes and they pleaded with him and only he had the power to bring Regan back to them. Sesshomaru also felt the turmoil inside of her and knew that this young pup did deserve that second chance in life. Many years ago he wouldn't of even thought of helping someone who betrayed him. It was different now but he would be sure to take that pup by the ears and shake some sense into his head. Sesshomaru would make that pup listen to him even if he had to kill him again to bring the point across.

Sesshomaru sighed reluctantly and slashed the sword over the corpse and within moments the lifeless body breathed once more. The wounds were gone and he was healed to normal capacity. Now if only Sesshomaru could feel like that, but he knew the poison he recieved would drain him for a little over a day, but thanks to Kagome she saved his life yet again. He owed her so much, and that is when he decided to move the wedding forward and have it in the winter time. He would not allow her to wait that long and he didn't either, and after this, they both deserved the happiness that they craved. Regan came to and he sat up with a jolt. He felt his body and asked "I'm... alive? But how could that be?" Regan looked up to see Sesshomaru and he winced back. Kagome conjured up a smile and said, "The great lord brought you back to life because we both knew why you did all this, and we both know how little you were involved in the actual plot. I thought you deserved a second chance, even if Sesshomaru had some doubts. "You can live your life again and I hope this time you take this gift to heart." Sesshomaru said this as he extended his hand to Regan. Regan took that as a sign that everything would be fine, that there would be no consequence to his actions. He still couldn't believe that he was alive. He was sure he died and would be taken to the other side, but apprently his time wasn't up.

When Regan was being pulled up Sesshomaru decided to deck him right in the nose and break it thoroughly, which sent the young pup flying back. Regan immediatly sat up and held onto his face with both hands, blood spewing from where he was hit. "Why did you do that for! I think you broke my nose!," Regan howled out. Sesshomaru grunted, "Serves you right pup. You're lucky I didn't kill you again, but Kagome would be most unhappy about that. So I decided to make you feel the pain that I feel now for saving your sorry ass. Now get up and lets get going." Regan did get up and followed them while saying, "Yeah but you didn't get hit in the nose like I just did." Sesshomaru sighed as he continued to walk, "No I wasn't but damned if I don't feel weak right now from Nakamori's poison." Regan wiped the blood with a loose cloth and said, "I suppose you're right. What will happen to me then?" Kagome tugged on Sesshomaru's arm and gave him that look. He sighed again, "You young pup will have such a thorough talking to that you will hate me even more. Further more, you're never allowed back at court because if I see you again then I will kill you. I will see you the next day and after that I don't want to see you. That would be a good time to go back to your village and explain what you did wrong because I think having dishonor is worse then me killing you again. You can live with the shame."

Regan nodded, a sorrowful look on his face, "I really am sorry about all this. I really had no idea. I just love Kagome so much that I..." Regan was cut off when Sesshomaru doubled around and faced him, "You don't love her, you did love her. Now move on with your life because she's taken and you can find some other chit to take care of your hide! Because of you I almost lost her again! Now shut your damned mouth and keep walking!" Sesshomaru continued his walk while fuming. Kagome decided to stay out of this one and allow the men to sort out their own problems.

When they got to the castle it was in a frenzy because it was past morning and everyone was looking for the lord and lady. Kujo had scouts sent out and Talloway had the guards search the perimeter. Jaken took Ah-un to the skies to see if he could locate his lord. Rin was in a fine mess as well with tears and cries for her Lord Sesshomaru and Lady Kagome to return to her. But with their return everything went back to normal and the rest of the week was layed out as planned. It was explained on how the army came to be and the advisor that had revenge on his mind. Now there was no trace that the army even existed and nothing else could resurect Naraku back, or his essence. It would be a peaceful time and one of joy. When the celebrations were done Sesshomaru announced a winter wedding with Kagome, which made her jovial with happiness that spread throughout the land. The guests would stay a little longer until the wedding took place and it would be one of the biggest weddings of the century.

After several weeks of planning the wedding finally arrived. Kagome couldn't believe all that had happened and how everyone came together to make this day known throughout Japan. Regan couldn't come to the wedding but he now knew that there was more to life then her, and she was happy that he saw it that way. Kujo was the main provider of this celebration and he made sure all the catering was done right. The wedding would consist of several white flowers known as snow drops and the snow drop meant hope. A hope for a good spring and a hope for a great future. Kagome thought it worked out and what made this morning even better is that it was the first snow of the season so it would be a fresh, crisp day. Her wedding dress was the most important part of today and it was made with such splendid care that she didn't know if she could even wear it. It seemed too beautiful, even for her. Kagome stared at her dress as she layed in bed sighing with what filled her inside. She also thought about tonight and when she did a bright blush covered her cheeks. It would be her wedding night and she was a little hesitant to think about it but she also wanted it. It was meant to be and she was happy to provide him with a brood of pups to call his own. Kagome was sure she made him very happy like he did with her and she would give him this gift.

She sighed as she rolled over and wanted to get more sleep because she tossed and turned all night. She was too excited and it made her giddy to think that she would be a wife by the end of this day. It not only seemed too good to be true but it was impossible to fathom at this point because of all the good things that had been happening to her. Kagome smiled as she closed her eyes, that is until her door burst open. "Kagome! What are you doing in bed still! We need to get you dressed. Lucia come on, we have work to do, you too Talloway," Kujo said as the rush of people came in. Kagome sat up in bed at this point and said, "I didn't ask for a wake up call this morning." Kujo smirked at her and said, "I know but I'm not about to let my best friend get married without me helping out some. Also you're late and you have an hour to get ready.

"We were wondering why you were taking so long but now we know why." Kagome jumped out of bed at this point, "An hour! Oh my God! Kujo we have to hurry!" Kujo snapped his fingers, "Bring in the bath!" When he did that a line of servants came in and filled the wooden tub with hot water from downstairs. In no time it was full and the servants left except Kujo, Talloway and Lucia. "Now get undressed and lets go, and no need to be embarrassed. It's your fault you're late. Now hup to it lady." Before she knew it she was being undressed and flung in the bath. Lucia filed Kagome's fingernails and painted them with a fine brush. Talloway scrubbed her back and feet, and Kujo got her hair with oils and soaps quickly. They towel dried her off and out in a robe.

Before she knew it she was being yanked to her chair and jewelry was being matched to her dress, her toenails were next on Lucia's list, and Talloway was getting her dress ready. "Kujo is this necessary?" Kagome asked as her hair was being brushed. Kujo nodded "Yes. This is your wedding day and it has to be remembered. Not to mention we need to make him want you more then what he does." Kagome snorted, "And you can do that how?" Kujo smiled, "I have my ways. Now stay still." Kujo said as he started the hair style for the day. Her hair was much longer now and it reached to her buttocks. That shampoo she was using from Sesshomaru worked wonders and her hair grew quickly, not to mention it shined like a raven's wing. While Kujo was pinning her hair up he said to Lucia "Lucia get the petticoat, garter, stockings, and highheels please." Lucia nodded and went out of the room to retrieve the products. Kujo stayed focused and next said, "Talloway do her makeup and we'll get on with the next step." Talloway smiled and said, "I love it when you're demanding." Kagome just rolled her eyes at that one.

Soon her make up was done majesticcally. Light charcoal was applied to accent her eyes and a white powder with a glitter effect was puffed on her eyelids to give off a soft look. Her lips were given a kiss of a pink flower color and made her lips pucker out. She already had a natural pink to her cheeks so no blush was needed. Traditional pearls were given to her for her necklace and earrings. Her hair was pinned up in a curled bun with ringlets hanging down the nape of her neck. Her bangs were curled to the side and her veil placed firmly on the top of her head. Jewels and snow drops were pinned to her hair and perfume was laced about her body. Her undergarments were applied to her, all white and her dress fit snuggly upon her body. Her dress was in the same style as her ball gown except this one was pure white and pearls were sewn into them until the end of her train in the back of her dress.

Silver thread was used to sew the dress together and in the back of the dress was an angel wing design from the silver thread. She did look like an angel and with the last piece it was complete. She had a shawl put on and it was made of a white fur from some unknown beast but it not only looked good but it would keep her warm. Her hands were left gloveless and a boquet of flowers were put into her hands. Lucia helped Kagome into her shoes and now she was ready for the wedding of her life. Kujo looked her over and said, "Not bad if I do say so myself." Talloway and Lucia nodded. Kagome blushed and than got a shocked look "Wait! Who will walk me down the aisle?"

"I thought I was," Kujo remarked "It was discussed." Kagome rolled her eyes and said, "Alright now I remember." "Looks like our bride is getting the jitters," Talloway said. Lucia looked at the clock at that moment and said, "Well if you all want to make it then suggest you leave now because you're late." Talloway, Kujo and Kagome said in unison "WHAT!" They all jolted out of the room. Kagome needed help the whole way with her dress. This was horrible. She was late to her own wedding and everyone was waiting on her and Kujo. This was the worst and she didn't even have time to eat any breakfast. She should kill someone for not waking her up sooner but it was her own fault for not waking up when she had to, no, she had to go back to sleep.

Stupid, stupid, stupid! They finally made it downstairs and through the large doors would be the aisle outside to the alter. She was nervous now and shaking. She had to keep herself from freaking out because this was a happy day, this was a good day. Talloway left at that moment and went to open the door. The light was so bright that it blinded Kagome for a moment. Kujo put his arm through hers and tugged her to get her started. They walked now into the bright light and when they went outside it was beautiful. The light snow was still falling and the ground was already covered. Flowers were everywhere and the rows of people stood up when they saw her. They had nothing but adoration in their eyes.

Kagome smiled as she was being walked down the aisle and at the end of it was the love of her life. She kept walking and was at the end of the red carpet. Kujo lifted her viel from her face and kissed her cheek and went to go sit down with the crowd. Kagome couldn't stop staring at Sesshomaru nor he with her. They were so engrossed with one another that the ceremony went in the blink of an eye and when it came time to kiss she was happy to bestow it upon him. When they kissed the whole crowd roared with anticipation, with hoots and hollers from their companions and family. As they walked down the ailse together Sesshomaru whispered to Kagome, "I thought you wouldn't make it." "Yeah right. I just woke up late is all," Kagome countered. "Up all night thinking of me," Sesshomaru laughed out. Kagome nodded, "I was too excited about today to get any real sleep you know." "Glad to hear it," He said this as he grabbed tighter onto her hand with his. "Did you sleep at all?" Kagome asked. Sesshomaru looked down at her and replied, "Not a wink." Kagome smiled this time and said "Glad to hear it." That made Sesshomaru laugh out loud, enough for everyone to hear. He didn't care anymore. He was happy and he would remain happy through the rest of his life.

The rest of the day went on in this manner with the celebrations and congradulations going around. There was dancing, laughing, and joking with everyone and it was a grand day. As the night grew late the newly wed couple was hassled that it was nearly time for the bedding. All night long Kagome was giving him looks that could be considered lustful and when Sesshomaru caught her staring at him, she blushed and looked away. Sesshomaru was the same and it was driving him wild with need for her and soon he felt that it was more then what he could handle. Without thinking he came up to Kagome and picked her up in the formal bridal style. Her dress overlapped his arms as he started to take her up the stairs. "I can't wait another day without you Kagome," He whispered to her "and now it's time for bed." Kagome just blushed at that.

When he picked her up in his arms, she gave not a single protest. She merely wrapped her arms around his neck while he carried her into the bedchamber... their bedchamber now. He set her down on the bed as he removed his cermonial scabbard and swords, and boots. His hands came to her cheeks, lifting her mouth to recieve his. Of it's own volition, her body moved closer to meld against stood there, she had no idea how long, tasting each other, sensually exploring each other with their tongues, lips, and roaming hands. Kagome was growing hotter, weaker, by the second. Sesshomaru seemed unaffected, yet the hard bulge pressing against her belly told her otherwise. He'd probably gone from bloodlust to sexual lust, a natural transaction, except- he wasn't behaving lustfully. He was calm, in perfect control, just absolutely determined. His seduction was simply methodical, leaving nothing to chance. He guided, he set the pace, he controlled. And now that he'd made the mush of her with his kissing he told her " I want you now."

There went his control of his lust but he was still in control. She knew that he wanted her now, just as she was feeling the need of wanting him. She needed him now because this fire burning inside of her was driving her crazy. Kagome reached to him and tugged on his upper garment. His lips grazed her neck as she did, then her cheek. She felt his hands on her hips, and suddenly the lacings on her back were being literally ripped off. Sesshomaru set her on the bed at this point and nestled himself between her legs, kissing her lips with his, making her feel him. He easily discarded her dress and petticoat, only leaving her corset, garter, hoses, and underwear intact. She looked ravishing and she was all his now for the taking. They were man and wife and he knew how she felt. He could smell her arousal for a long time now and it was driving him over the edge. He was gentle, a sensitive sexual partner. Sesshomaru finished undressing her and then himself. He gazed upon her with such admiration that she felt more than just loved. She was needed and wanted. His tongue had been stimulating, his kisses were incredibly hot. Or maybe it was her skin that was hot. She felt feverish. She never felt so hot- on the inside, and she knew the cause of the heat. Desire, the likes of which she never could have imagined. It was consuming her, a deep, primitive need to join with him, and it grew stronger as he drew her nipples, then the whole of her breasts into his mouth, and stronger still when his lips came to her neck, then her ear. Simultaneously, his tongue pushed slowly into that small opening as his hand slipped between her legs and he drove one finger into her.

She climaxed instantly. It was unexpected and explosive, the release of that coiled tension. She cried out, unaware of it. She nearly choked him, her arms squeezed so tight around his neck, and she was unaware of that too. He wasn't. It took every ounce of his will to keep from driving into her now and pummeling her with the strength of his passion. He was nearly mindless with his need, having contained it too long. Yet he refused to inflict on her the savage side of his nature, which she herself has brought out in him on several occassions. It seemed to takes eons for her to release her death grip on him, and for her heartbeat to slow. "Please Sesshomaru," She said huskily, her passion taking over. He kissed her again in compliance and was glad to do anything for her. She kissed him back, her arms wrapping around his neck again, her body arching into his in the most provacative way. It really was more than he could bear at that point. She was so soft and having attained her pleasure, so yielding, that he couldn't wait another moment to claim her as his. "This will hurt little fox" He said against her ear as he positioned himself above her. Kagome nodded, knowing well that fundamentals of this being her first time but she embraced it as her legs came about his hips, urging to continue.

He entered her slowly, yet the path was slick with her essence, and with only the slightest thrust, he was able to push aside the barrier of her innocence to sheathe himself fully. Kagome gasped out as her maiden head was gone. Sesshomaru heard her and glanced down at her to see how badly she was hurt, he saw only now that her passion had returned instead, and that drove him to an out of control frenzy. He thrust into her again so she could adjust to his size. When Sesshomaru was sure she was more than ready for him he thrust in and out of her again and again. Her body movements matched his in that sensual, carnal rocking motion of skin upon skin. That burning feeling on the skin still in contact with the sweat beading from their bodies.

When Sesshomaru thrust into her more deeply that is when she felt that heat in the bottom of her belly explode. That heat that bothered her time and again dissapated and that new feeling that Kagome felt was indescribable, but it was the most pleasure her body could ever feel. When he felt her climax around him his own bliss was there to join hers. Never had she felt anything like it and it was the most ecstatic feeling that could of come over her. She now felt complete, and he was complete, and together they were one. Kagome could tell that this life was the life that she wanted and grant it, at first it was a rough road but now she was glad to be there. In his arms she felt safe, in his bed she felt needed, and in his heart she felt wanted. Overall she had so much love given to her that her heart felt light, like she could keep going with everything. It was the best feeling of her life and she cherished it. Sesshomaru layed on top of her for a moment and both of them were breathing hard. Kagome felt like she wanted more but was more than satisfied for the moment. She dug her fingers in his now damp hair and smiled down at him.

Sesshomaru pulled away from her and layed beside her, embracing her with his strong arms. He could smell her scent all around him and that was the most satisfying thing he could get. She was his and he was hers. This moment, this day was the most perfect of his life and he knew that there would be more happiness for the both of them down the road. They had all the love they could ask for and soon a new brood of pups that they would both adore. Sesshomaru cuddled close to Kagome and stroked her hair, and played with her now fallen locks. He kissed her on her forehead, than her nose, and lastly her mouth. It was short, sweet, but held a promise more deep than anything else in the world. "I love you Kagome," He whispered out beside her ear. Kagome smiled to herself and replied "I love you too, Sesshomaru."

Epilogue

A couple months passed after the wedding and Kagome and Sesshomaru couldn't get enough of each other. They were always around one another, full of love that never seemed to wane. One morning, while Sesshomaru was working in his office, Kagome happened to pop in. She had this smile on her face that could described as over powering. Sesshomaru looked up from his work and knew that Kagome had something hidden up her sleeve. He set his paper down and said "What can I do for you my sweet?" Kagome walked up to the desk and leaned over it to meet him face to face. A bright blush covered her face and she said "Sesshomaru I have a surprise for you."

This caught his attention immensely. "A surprise. Whatever could it be" He asked with a smile of his own. Kagome rounded the desk and came closer to her mate. She looked to the side and her smile grew smaller. Sesshomaru became concerned "What's wrong?" "Well I just don't know how to tell you," She said. He leaned forward and kissed her. He thought that it may calm her. "Now tell me what is so hard to say. It's best to get it out of the way so you feel better" Sesshomaru mentioned as he stared into her eyes. Kagome loved it how he was so strong and patient with her. It made her feel so special inside that she could barely contain herself. She hugged him tenderly and whispered in his ear "I'm pregnant..."

Sesshomaru grabbed her by the shoulders and looked at her dead in the face "Are you serious?" Kagome nodded. Sesshomaru broke out into a smile and stood up from the chair, towering over her. He picked her up and swung her around and finishing with a large hug. Kagome laughed and asked,"Does this make you happy?" "It makes me more then just happy Kagome. This is the best news of my life. I'm going to be a father!" He roared out. "You were the first person I told" Kagome mentioned. Sesshomaru set Kagome down,"Even before Kujo?" "Yes. Even before Kujo" Kagome said while looking up at him. "This is the best news you could of ever given me Kagome. When do you expect them to arrive?" Sesshomaru said with renewed enthusiasm.

Kagome shrugged "I don't know but I have a feeling it's going to be twins." "Twins? But how do you..." Sesshomaru was cut off. Kagome shushed him and said "Just shut up and kiss me you over grown demon." Sesshomaru was happy to oblige his wife.

THE END


End file.
